The Boy Who Lived and the Girl who was Forgotten
by megan lockard
Summary: Say Harry Potter had a twin sister. Say they got separated all those years ago. How will they react when they find about one another? Will they be able to get over their differences and defeat the Dark Lord? Or will it be the end of The Magic world? This is the story of the Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who was Forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Can you imagine how different things would be of Lily Evans née Potter had a sister who was also a witch? Now imagine Harry Potter having a twin sister, but they knew nothing about each other? Harry Potter was sent to live with Petunia and Vernon Dursley, but Corbett was sent to someone else, they were mean to her and abused her for ten years. Imagine Harry's and Corbett's surprise when they find out who they really are, and when they finally meet one another. Will the Boy Who Lived and the Girl Who Was Forgotten be able to kill Voldermort, or will he get the best of them?**

**Needless to say I OWN nothing of Harry Potter; all work goes to J.K Rowling. Some characters are OOC and yeah, enjoy!**

Prologue:

**October 31****st**** 1981**

"Aguamenti!" The dark haired witch hissed quietly. The spell she was trying earlier didn't quite work out, as it had set her skirt on fire.

"What are you trying to do now Claire?" A man asked gazing up from a book entitled 'Hunting Werewolves'.

She glanced at him and smiled slyly.

"Well Sev if you must know, I am practicing a new spell that I read about. It looks really cool, but I can't seem to get it right. Stop reading that book Sev, Remus is a werewolf you know, so I'm offended! " She said all in one breathe. It was amazing that her words didn't slur together.

"Oh Claire, love, give it a rest and come sit down with me." Severus Snape said smiling at his wife.

Sighing she set down her wand, and walked over to sit on his lap.

He set down the book and smirked at her. "You can't resist my good looks can you?"

She laughed, "Oh Sev, I love you so much, but you're not good looking."

He looked at her in mock offense. "I love you Clarissa Sophia Snape."

"I love you too Severus." She looked at him and smiled.

He scooped her up bridal style and marched to the bedroom.

They just got married the night before. It was a joyous occasion. It was held at Lily and James Potters' house in Godric Hollow.

It was a small ceremony really. Not that many people attended, hell not that many people knew about it. The only people who were there were Lily and James, their son Harry, and daughter Corbett, Albus Dumbledore (who performed the ceremony), Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Minerva McGonagall. It was a lovely occasion, and unknowingly the last they all would have together.

_Flashback:_

"_Oh come off it Lily pad, I do not care for the last time." Claire said looking at herself in the mirror._

"_Okay fine. If you want to get dressed in jeans and a plain white shirt, so mote it be. But I will fix your hair, and if it means twisting your arm to do it, I will." Lily threatened._

"_Oh like hell you will Lily Pad." Claire said._

"_Yep." _

_Before Claire could respond, Lily walked over to her sister and started tickling her._

"_No, g-g get o-o-off. Help! This is- is- r- is- isn't fair! Help!" Claire screamed._

_James, Remus, Sirius, and Minerva came running into the room, wands at the ready._

_James and Remus were laughing at the scene before them. Lily was straddling Claire. Her arms were pinned on the ground, and she was squirming trying to get up._

"_James. Remus, help, this isn't cool." Claire hissed still trying to get Lily off of her._

"_I- I think, you should get off of Claire, least Severus think you are murdering his bride to be." Remus said in between fits of laughter._

"_I only want to fix my baby sister's hair, since she insists on donning muggle clothing. Oh stop struggling chocolate Éclair." Lily said looking at the squirming ebony haired woman._

"_Fine. Only if you promise to stop tickling me." Claire hissed breathlessly._

_Lily got off of Claire, and fixed her hair, then went on to do her makeup._

"_You only said hair, never said anything about makeup." Claire said panicking._

"_Relax. You are driving me nuts." Remus said smirking at the display._

_Claire turned and stuck her tongue out at Remus._

"_Very mature." Sirius said laughing._

"_Bite me Black." She retaliated._

"_Would, but Snape has ya, but if the offer still stands." Sirius hinted._

"_Ugh, you are such a dog." Claire said smiling._

"_Don't forget it either, as long as you don't mind." Sirius said waggling his eyebrows._

"_Would you like me to curse off your manhood?"Claire asked._

_Remus, Lily, and Minerva both laughed as Sirius paled considerably._

"_And do you Severus Tobias Snape Promise to love, hold, cherish and care for Claire as long as you both shall live?" Albus asked looking at the smiling groom._

"_I do."_

"_And do you Clair_

_Clarissa Lilah Evans promise to love, hold, cherish, and care for Severus as long as you both shall live?" _

"_I do."_

_Albus raised his wand and began a simple bonding incantation. " I do hereby grant Claire and Severus, two lost souls who have found each other, a long and most deserving happiness, this incantation bonds you, not only as two people, but as one soul, one heart, one body, and one mind. I cannot think of any two people more deserving than the two of you. Now Severus, Claire, you are now husband and wife. Kiss your bride."_

_The room busted into applause._

"_I would love to stay and celebrate, but I must go." Albus said, beaming at the two of them._

"_Thank you for doing this Albus." Claire said hugging him._

"_It was my pleasure dear. Now go celebrate with your family. This is a rare occasion in these times." Albus said, then took his leave._

_Just then, Corbett started crying._

"_I got her Lil." Claire said as Lily started to walk towards the crib._

_Claire picked her up, but she cried even louder._

"_I thought you had this Éclair." James said smirking._

_Claire handed Corbett off to James._

_Bad idea, seeing as how she screamed even louder._

_They passed her around the room, tried giving her bottles, toys, anything. Nothing helped._

"_What's wrong with her?" Minerva asked worried._

"_Try giving her to Sev." Remus suggested._

_Not seeing how that could hurt anything, Sirius gave her to Snape._

_The moment she passed into his arms, she stopped._

"_Look, she just wanted her uncle Sev." Lil said smirking._

"_Why on Earth did you name her Corbett?" Sirius asked watching his god daughter getting rocked back and forth in the arms of his former enemy._

_Minerva, Claire, and Lily rolled their eyes._

"_As I have explained to everyone else. It was an original name, and not many people would willingly name their daughters that." Lily said with patience._

_Severus chuckled. "I think it is a wonderful name. Even though it's more common for a muggle boy."_

_Claire walked over to the crib, and picked up a sleeping Harry. "I swear this kid could sleep through anything."_

_Lily and James chuckled. "Yes, he can. He reminds me of you Sev." _

"_Bring out the Fire whisky." Sirius said smiling at Severus and Claire._

"_I never thought I would see the day that I would go to Severus's wedding, I would have never dreamed I would be calling you Severus." James said smiling._

"_Things happen for a reason. People change, people grow up." Lily said smiling._

"_Some people anyway." Claire said giving a pointed looked at Sirius._

"_Remember Chocolate Éclair that offer still stands." Sirius said winking at her._

"_Only if I get to join in." Remus said joking._

_Snape growled. "My wife is off limits, touch her, and you will regret it highly."_

_The room filled with laughter._

_James left the room to get some Fire whiskey._

"_It's amazing how much Harry looks like James. And of course Corbett looks like you Lil, so stop looking at me like that." Minerva said smiling._

_James came back with several glasses of fire whisky floating in front of him._

"_I would like to propose a toast." James began. He raised the glass, and smiled while the other did the same. _

"_To family." He said looking at his brother and sister-in-law, holding his two children._

"_To family." The room responded._

"I thought… you were…. going…. to keep them…. safe." Came they anguished whisper of Clarissa Snape.

She was sitting in Albus Dumbledore's office with tears streaking down her face.

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Albus looking sadly at Claire. "Rather like you and Snape, I was hoping they would be safe." Came the grim words of the headmaster.

"What of little Corby and Harry?" Came Severus's quiet question.

"Harry lived, as did Corbett." Dumbledore said looking at Severus.

"Thank Salazar." Severus muttered quietly.

"Hagrid was able to get Harry out of the house before anyone could do anything."

"What about Corbett?" Claire asked worriedly. "You said they both were safe, but you said Hagrid was only able to get Harry out of the house."

"Ah, Corbett is missing." Albus said grimly.

"How, please Albus find my niece, I already lost Lil, I can't lose Corby as well." She said sadly.

"I will, I promise."

"Can we take Harry home?" Severus asked speaking again.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Albus said.

"Why the hell not, I am his aunt by blood, they are MY niece and nephew!" Claire stood up angry.

"Severus is still considered a death eater, even though we proved he wasn't. They can't stay with you." He said sadly.

"So where is Harry?" Severus asked and looked directly at Albus.

"I sent him to live with Petunia and Dursley with a note explaining it all."

"You sent Harry to live with HER! She is a horrible woman. I have seen how she lives Albus; she isn't fit to raise a witch or a wizard. She doesn't like our kind Albus, do you really think she will take care of Harry and Corbett, they are muggles, how in the hell could they possible keep them safe?" Snape fumed angrily.

"Harry will be safe; I can assure you of that." Albus said looking directly into Snape's eyes.

"I trust Tuney, I do not think she will let any harm come to either of them Sev." Claire said, taking his hand.

"I promise you I will find Corbett. Go home, I will send Fawkes your way the moment I get word" Albus said. With that he strolled into the fire place and left them alone.

Neither witch nor wizard left. Snape sank down onto a chair, and Claire sat on the floor by the chair. They sat in silence for a long time, waiting as the minutes passed into hours.

The sun shone into the office, yet the couple still did not move. Claire was asleep with her head in Snape's lap. He however was wide awake staring into the fireplace waiting. Wondering what had become of his little niece.

Finally after waiting for what seemed like an agonizing eternity, Dumbledore appeared.

Snape shook Claire awake. She sat up instantly.

"We found her." He spoke hoarsely.

"Where is she?" Claire asked.

"She is in London, with muggles. She was found on their doorstep and they took her in. She is safe; I also wrote them a note explaining everything."

Claire let out a breath and let the tears fall silently on her cheek.

Severus turned towards his wife and guided her into the fireplace. Never looking back as the tears fell from his eyes.

**Chapter One:**

**Ten years later **

**Muggle London.**

**Corbett.**

Corbett woke with a start wincing in pain. She had another nightmare; she remembered more of it this time.

There was green light, and a cruel voice laughing. This time she remembered the scream. It was a pleading scream. She always had that same dream.

Corbett quickly hopped out of bed, put on some clothes and scrambled to the kitchen. She had to have breakfast ready or they were going to be very angry. She always hated when they were angry. They would hit her hard and make her do more chores. That was something she wanted to avoid at all costs. She hated when they hit her, it was over the dumbest things too. Sometimes there was never really a reason why they did it. Corbett took out the skillet and started to cook.

Corbett looked nothing like her Aunt Sally, Uncle Greg, or Cousin Larry. To start it off they all had blond hair and blue eyes. They were all short and big boned, and she was tall and thin. Not thin enough to look like she was starving, but still pretty close. She had red curly frizzy hair and brown eyes. She also had a very peculiar lightning scar in the middle of her forehead and another one from the bottom of her left eye all the way to her cheek. They always called her a freak. Every time something weird happened around her, she would get blamed for it. For instance if a cup broke, she would get blamed for it. Not only that, but her chores would be doubled, and her Uncle would beat her. One day she was at school and Larry was picking on her, she got really angry and the next thing she knew, he was on the floor crying. Her uncle beat her for that, because Larry claimed she had hurt him. It wasn't her fault, he was picking on her, and she just wanted him to leave her alone.

"Mum, Corbett won't hurry up with breakfast!" Larry whined as loud as he could. Stomping into the kitchen huffing.

"It's almost ready Larry, calm down." She said quietly.

"Dad, Mum Corbett is being mean too, make her stop, it is my birthday you know." Larry whined again.

Sally and Greg walked into the kitchen. They were each carrying a handful of packages.

Sally was short, with thin blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. She was the type of woman who knew all the gossip, the kind who would sell out your secrets just to keep hers safe.

Greg was a short man with a very thick mustache. He too had blonde hair; his eyes however were a pale blue. He owned his own business; he was the type of guy who took more pleasure out of firing people than he did employing them. He was the type of scumbag who broke deals, and gave his workers very low pay. Suffice it to say people hated him.

"Corbett, you will stop being mean to your cousin, or you will regret it. Hurry up with breakfast as well; Larry's friends will be here soon." Greg hissed at Corbett.

They set the packages on the table and sat down in chairs. Greg sat by the table, Sally in front of the window.

Corbett bit her tongue and finished cooking breakfast. She set down the plates, careful as to not disturb the carefully wrapped packages.

Once they finished eating, Corbett collected the plates, and cleaned the kitchen. She listened to Larry open his presents and make comments on them.

"But Mum, why can't I get a new baseball bat. You know Corbett broke my last one." He whined.

Corbett's back was to them. She rolled her eyes at him. She did not break his Louisville slugger bat, he did, and he just loved blaming everything on her. It's because she wasn't the golden child. He was. What was she, a freak? Nothing more, nothing less.

"Oh all right dear, you can get a new bat." Sally finally caved in.

"Corbett you better keep your damn hands off of Larry's bat. If I find out that you touched it, the consequences will be dire." Greg hissed at her.

Fifteen minutes later, after Corbett finally finished cleaning the kitchen, she went into the living room.

Mike, Hans, and Larry were on the couch discussing the latest news about Mike Slemen.

"Oh look it's that freak, what in the hell is she doing here?" Mike whispered loudly.

Mike and Larry were sniggering quietly. Hans however was silent. He never laughed at her, nor did her ever make fun of her. But he never did anything to stop them either.

"Alright, let's go." Greg said finally appearing.

They all stood up to go. One by one they marched out the front door into the car. Greg was the last one to leave.

"Do NOT touch anything little girl, if I find out what you did, you will not like what happens. Do I make myself clear?" He hissed looking at her.

"Okay." She said back refusing to look in his eyes.

"Look at me!" Greg hissed. She refused.

He walked over to her lifted her chin and slapped her.

She hit the floor. Satisfied he walked out the door.

Corbett stayed there for a while before getting up and dragging her feet downstairs to her small little room.

Exhausted she slumped on the old mattress and slept.

Across the river in Little Whinging, a boy with bright green eyes awoke with a start to a throbbing pain in his head.

**Hope you liked the first chapter/prologue. This is my first time writing a Harry Potter fan fiction. I'm not gonna lie, I am nervous about it. So please tell me what you think, leave a comment. Negative, or positive, I will take the criticism. Sorry for the lack of Harry in this chapter. I promise you shall see more of him in the next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Little Whinging,**

**Privet Drive**

The boy called Harry Potter woke with a start. His hand went to his forehead. Once again his scar was throbbing. He got that scar from a car accident that killed his parents.

Harry sighed; he was only a baby when they died. That was the only thing Harry liked about his appearance really. The scar was thin, shaped like a lightning bolt. He looked really small and skinny; he had a thin face, jet black hair that stuck up at odd angles and bright green eyes. His eyes drew you to them because of his round glasses, held together by Scotch Tape.

Harry threw on socks and padded into the kitchen. Dudley walked into the kitchen after Harry. He looked at the table and began to count.

"Mum, there are only Thirty-six, that's two less than last year." Dudley whined. Dudley had blonde hair, and small watery blue eyes. He was often described as looking like an angel by his parents.

Petunia had dark hair; she was bony with a long neck that constantly looked swiveled towards the window. She was always waiting for the latest gossip to come her way.

Vernon however was a short fat man, much like his son. He too had blonde hair and blue eyes, and a very thick mustache.

Petunia looked at Vernon, waiting for him to intervene.

"They are all big this year Dudders." Vernon said, setting down the newspaper.

"Don't forget, the one under Aunt Marge sent, it's under this big one." Petunia chimed in hoping it would help matters.

It didn't. "That's still thirty-seven." He said going red in the face.

Harry shook his head. His cousin was such a spoiled brat. He hated that. Anything Dudley wanted, he got. If he broke that item, it got replaced.

"Tell you what, when we are out, we will buy you another two presents." Petunia said sweetly.

"That will give me- it will- thirty…" Dudley strained himself.

"Thirty-nine." Harry chimed in. He was standing at the stove frying eggs.

"I would've figured it out you freak." Dudley hissed at Harry.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would've." Harry muttered under his breath.

Dudley sat down, grabbed the nearest parcel and began to open it.

At that moment Aunt Petunia went to answer the phone.

Harry watched his cousin tear open the parcels. The gifts ranged from a racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. All of which would last maybe two months.

"Bad news Vernon, Mrs. Figg's broke her leg. She can't take him." She jerked a thumb in Harry's direction.

Harry's inside began to bubble with hope. That meant he might be able to go to the zoo with them.

Besides he never really liked going to her house anyway. It smelled like old cabbages, and he had to look at all the photographs of every single one of the cats she had ever owned. It wasn't a fun thing to do.

"Now what?" Petunia asked glaring at Harry.

"We could phone Marge." Vernon said.

"Don't be silly, she hates the boy."

Harry hated when they said that, they never really used his name. It was always Boy, the boy, or something similar.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend- Yvonne?" Vernon suggested.

"On vacation in Majorca." She snapped, still glaring at Harry.

"You could leave me here." Harry chime in.

Aunt Petunia's face contorted into something unpleasant.

"What and come home to find the house destroyed! I do not think so." She hissed at Harry.

"I won't destroy the house." He insisted. But they stopped listening to him. Like they always do.

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo…. And leave him in the car." She said thoughtfully.

"That car is new; he is not staying in it alone." Vernon hissed.

Just then Dudley let out a wail and began to cry. Harry rolled his eyes, Dudley wasn't really crying. He was pretending. Like always.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him ruin your special day!" She said hugging Dudley.

"I…. Don't… Want…..Him….To…c-come." Dudley said between huge hiccups. "He ruins everything." He sobbed even louder.

Then, the doorbell rang. "Good lord they're here already." Petunia said standing up.

A moment later Piers Polkiss came sauntering in with his mother. Dudley stopped crying at once.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He was sitting in the back of the car with Piers and Dudley on the way to the zoo."

"I'm warning you boy, do not do anything funny. Or you will be in the cupboard until Christmas."

"I'm not going to do anything. Honest." Harry said.

But of course Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.

Once Dudley was chasing him through the school yard, Harry, not knowing how it happened, ended up on the roof. He was stuck in the cupboard for two weeks, after they received a letter from the headmistress. One night Petunia shaved his head. He was nervous about what the kids at school would do; they already made fun of him because of his clothes and glasses. However, the next morning he woke up with it as he had it before. It was almost like Petunia didn't touch him. Of course he got a week in the cupboard for it, even though he tried to explain it to them over and over again. They still didn't believe him.

Another time, Petunia tried to force an old sweater of Dudley's onto him. It was an ugly mustard color with bright pink puff balls on it. The more she tried to force it on him, the more it shrunk.

Today, none of that was going to happen. Harry was going to have a normal day.

Uncle Vernon loved to complain a lot. Today he was complaining about motorcycles.

"….roaring along like maniacs, the hoodlums, having no regard for safety." He rambled off.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle once. It was flying." Harry said.

Vernon hit the break hard, nearly crashing into the car in front of him.

"MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" Vernon bellowed at Harry.

Dudley and Piers sniggered.

"I know that, it was only a dream." Harry muttered. He kept quiet for the rest of the ride.

Harry had a dream of a flying motorcycle, green light, and red hair, lots of red curly hair. He tried to focus on the hair, but every time he did, the memory went away. He could never shake the feeling that he was missing someone important, but he always assumed it was the loss of his parents.

They finally arrived at the zoo. It was a Saturday and very sunny, the zoo of course was crowded.

Petunia and Vernon bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the stand. They ended up buying Harry a cheap lemon cone. Harry was having the best morning. Of course his luck was going to run out.

After lunch, they went to the Reptile House.

"I want to see a Cobra." Dudley announced.

Piers and Dudley were having a long discussion about viewing poisonous snakes, and huge crushing pythons. Harry sighed trailing behind them. Dudley found the biggest snake in the place.

It looked like it could have wrapped around Vernon's car twice, and crush it into a trash can. The python however wasn't in the mood to show off, in fact he was asleep.

"Make it move." Dudley whined. Vernon went to stand in front of the glass, he rapped his knuckles on the glass, but nothing happened.

"Do it again." He ordered. Once more nothing happened.

"This is boring." Dudley moaned and moved away.

Harry moved in front of the glass. That was worse than being in the cupboard under the stairs; at least he didn't have people staring at him all the time.

Just then the snake opened its eyes, and winked at him.

Harry stared. Then he looked around to see if anyone was watching. Satisfied they weren't he went back to the snake and winked.

The snake jerked its head in Vernon's direction, and then raised its eyes to the ceiling.

"_I get that all the time."_

"I know, it must suck." Harry said through the glass, not sure if the snake heard or not.

The snake nodded vigorously.

"Where do you come from, anyway?"

The snake jabbed its head at the sign. It read: Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?"

The snake jabbed its head at the sigh again, bred in captivity.

"Oh I see, so you've never been?"

The snake shook its head. Before Harry could respond, there was a shout. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE. YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came their way. He punched Harry in the ribs, which caught Harry by surprise, as he fell on the floor.

What happened next was a mystery. The glass vanished. One moment it was there, the next it was gone. The snake was uncoiling itself rapidly. Slithering on the floor. People screamed and scrambled for the exits.

As the snake slithered past Harry, he could've sworn it said "Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigo."

The keeper of the reptile house, and the Dursleys were in shock.

The keeper made himself and Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea apologizing over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber in shock.

Harry was confused, the snake didn't do anything to either of them. The shock slowly faded away, so they made their way to Vernon's car.

"It nearly bit my leg off mum." Dudley was telling the whole car.

"It nearly squeezed me to death." Piers said.

Then it got worse, for Harry anyway. "Harry the freak was talking to it. Weren't you Harry?" Piers said glancing sideways at Harry.

That was the final straw. Vernon dropped Piers off safely, then drove to Privet Drive in tense silence.

He walked in the door and collapsed on the chair wheezing enough to say, "Go- cupboard- stairs- stay- no meals."

Harry sighed to himself and marched into the cupboard.

"It looks like I will be in here for a long time, wish I had a freakin watch." He muttered to himself.

He threw himself on is bed and stared to think.

He lived with the Dursleys for ten years. Ten long miserable years of being a servant. He would often ask Petunia about his parents, but she would always give the same answer, "Don't ask questions. Your parents were good for nothing freaks who got themselves killed in a car crash."

He had no other family, but them. If you could call this a family. The only thing Harry ever remembered was green light, and lots of curly red hair. He supposed the green light was from the car, and the curly red hair was his mum's. But he would never know. He was alone after all, the people who know his parents never tried to find him, or contact him. He never had any friends at school, because Dudley would bully them, so they would avoid Harry. That and the fact the Harry was a freak kept him pretty isolated.

When Harry was finally able to get out of the cupboard, the summer holidays were already started. He found out that Dudley broke his new video camera, crashed in remote control airplane, and his racing bike. How Dudley managed to do all of that, was a mystery to Harry. Not having anything to do, Dudley picked on Harry, his new punching bag.

This was why Harry was out of the air conditioned house, roaming the streets on a very hot day. Harry was sitting on a swing thinking about September. Dudley would be off to a secondary school , without Harry. Harry. Dudley was accepted at Vernon's old public school, Smeltings. As was Piers Polkiss. Harry however was going to a public school, Stonewall high. Harry would finally be able to make some friends, making his time at Privet Drive a little more bearable. He hoped anyway.

Dudley, being the bully he is, thought this was very funny indeed. "They stuff people's heads down the toilet Harry, maybe we should practice."

"No thanks Dinky Duddydums, the toilet's never had anything has horrible as your head down it- it might get sick." Harry replied smartly, then stalked off.

That was in June, this is now July. Aunt Petunia took Dudley out to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figs. It wasn't so bad, seeing as how she wasn't interested in her cats as much anymore. She let Harry watch television, and gave his some chocolate.

That evening, Dudley walked around in his new uniform.

"Oh Dudley, I'm so proud of you son." Vernon said proudly.

"Oh Di-di- Diddy you make mummy so proud." Petunia said crying.

Harry unable to help himself ducked behind a table and started to laugh.

Rising up quickly he stalked off to the cupboard.

Harry woke up the next morning to a horrible smell in the kitchen.

"What is that horrible smell?" Harry asked wrinkling his nose.

"This is your new uniform." Petunia responded. She had a huge metal tub in the sink. The tab was full of dirty rags in gray water.

"Oh, I didn't realize it had to be so wet." Harry responded slightly confused.

"No you stupid boy, I'm dying some of Dudley's old things gray for you. So they will look just like everyone else's.

Harry doubted this would work, but he didn't say anything. He liked being out of the cupboard, he didn't want to get put back in it.

Vernon and Dursley walked into the kitchen with plugged noses.

"What is that smell?" Dudley asked looking around.

"Gee Dudley, that's you you smell." Harry muttered sitting down at the table.

Dudley poked Harry with his new Smeltings stick on the shin.

Harry rubbed his shin, but didn't say a word. Petunia came and joined them at the table.

They heard the click of the mail slot. "Dudley go get the mail."

"Make Harry get it." Dudley responded.

"I don't want to, make Dudley get it, and you told him to."

"Get it Harry, or I will poke you with my Smeltings stick." Dudley threatened.

Harry wanted to avoid this, so he went to get the mail.

There were three things; one was a postcard from Aunt Marge, a bill, and a letter for Harry.

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, the address was in emerald green ink, and it read: **Mr. H Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

Harry turned the thick envelope over and gasped. He saw a purple wax seal with a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding the letter H.

He went into the kitchen and dropped the two things on the table, clutching the envelope tightly. He was about to go but Dudley stopped him.

"Dad, Harry's got a letter."

Uncle Vernon stood up and snatched it from him and opened it.

"Hey, that's mine. Give it back." Harry said angrily.

"Who'd be writing to you? You don't have any friends, you're a freak boy no one-" He began but stopped, he was staring at the letter in horror.

"P-P-Petunia, it's them!" He gasped turning red.

Harry tried to grab it, but Vernon held it high, out of his reach.

"Vernon! Oh goodness- Vernon!"

Both of them were at a loss of words for once. They stared at each other in horror.

Dudley, didn't like this, so he grabbed his Smeltings stick and whacked Vernon on the head.

"I want to read the letter." Dudley insisted.

"It's my letter, let me read it." Harry said.

Neither Vernon or Petunia responded.

Harry was about to jump up to get the letter when Vernon finally spoke. "Both of you get out." he spat out.

"No, it's my letter, it was addressed to me. I want to read it, I have every right to." Harry shouted.

"No way Harry. I want to see it." Dudley whined.

"OUT! The both of you out NOW!" Vernon roared.

When Harry and Dudley refused to move, Vernon grabbed them both by the collars of their shirts, and dragged them out.

He went back into the kitchen and shut the door.

"What are we going to do Vernon?" Petunia asked horrified. "What if they're spying on us? There is no way they could know where he sleeps." She whispered.

"Nothing. We just ignore them. There is no way they can do anything if we just ignore them." Vernon muttered. "Yeah, that's it, we will just ignore them. They'll go away eventually." He muttered to himself.

"But-" Petunia began to protest.

"No. I will not have one in my house Petunia." He interrupted.

That evening, after he came home from work, he went into the cupboard to visit Harry.

"Where's my letter at?" Harry demanded.

"In the fireplace." Was his answer.

"But why? Who was it from? Why can't I-" Harry asked

Vernon stopped the stream of questions by holding up his hands.

"Quit asking questions boy. Gather your things and go upstairs to Dudley's old bedroom." He spat out.

"But why can't I stay here?" Harry asked another question.

"Quit asking questions, and do what I tell you." Vernon hissed. He walked out of the cupboard and into the kitchen.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, gathered what little things he had, and went upstairs to the bedroom.

"Why is Harry in my other room?" Dudley roared downstairs.

Harry could hear him stomping his feet back and forth.

"Dudley, you don't need that room." Vernon responded.

"Yes I do. I want, I need that room." Dudley started to scream and wail.

Harry sighed. He didn't want to be up here anymore. He wanted to be in the cupboard with that letter. Letting out another sigh Harry looked around. The room was full of broken toys. The shelves were broke, everything was broke. The only thing in the room that wasn't touched at all, were the books on the desk.

Harry slumped on the bed and went to sleep.

He woke up and went into the kitchen. Dudley was still sniffling. It seemed like for once he didn't get what he wanted.

Just then they heard the mail slot open.

"Dudley go get the mail." Vernon said, not looking up from the newspaper.

"Make Harry get it." Dudley responded gloomily.

"Don't argue with me, go get it." Vernon threatened, still not looking up from the paper.

Dudley glared at Harry and went to get the mail.

"Dad! Harry's got twelve more letters!" Came Dudley's shocked voice.

"What!" Vernon roared. He put down the paper and went into the hallway. Harry followed him, hoping to grab a letter.

Harry tried to grab one from Dudley, but Vernon grabbed him by the waist and threw him into the cupboard.

Dudley tried to open one, but Vernon snatched them from his hands and threw them into the fireplace. He then went and nailed the mail slot shut.

This went on for a while. The slot being nailed shut, didn't stop the letters from coming. They came through windows, through egg cartons. Vernon complained to the post office, and the dairy man. Petunia put them in her food shredder.

"Who wants to talk to you this badly Harry?" Dudley asked one night.

On Sunday, things really got out of hand.

"No post today." Vernon said happily. They were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

As soon as those word left his mouth, letters started to pour in.

Harry wanted to grab one, so he stood on the table and reached. He almost had one, but Vernon grabbed him around the waist and threw him out of the kitchen.

Vernon grabbed Dursley and left. Petunia followed slamming the door shut.

The letters were bouncing off of the walls.

"That's it, we are leaving." Vernon said trying to stay calm.

"But dad, I don't want to leave." Dudley whined.

"Do not argue, pack some clothes and be back here in five minutes." Vernon hissed.

Five minutes later they were in the car. Dudley was sniffling.

Vernon drove for a while, going one way, turning around and going the other way.

"Gotta throw them of the trail." Vernon muttered to himself.

Night fell, and they finally arrived at a hotel. Dudley and Harry shared a room. Dudley plumped down on the bed and went to sleep. Harry however stayed awake, wondering.

The next morning as they were checking out of the hotel, the owner came over and gave Vernon a letter.

It was addressed **Mr. H. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

Harry tried to grab the letter, but Vernon once again held it high.

"We should just go home dear." Petunia muttered.

Vernon however didn't seem to hear her. They all piled into the car.

"Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" Dudley asked.

"It's Monday, The Great Humberto's on tonight." Dudley whined.

This gave Harry a jolt. If today was Monday, which seemed likely, then tomorrow would be Tuesday. Harry's Birthday would be tomorrow.

Harry knew they weren't going to do anything special for him. They never did, last year he got a coat hanger. Still he was excited, you didn't turn eleven everyday.

Vernon finally stopped the car at the coast, locked them inside and disappeared.

It started to rain, and Dudley was sniveling.

Vernon appeared fifteen minutes later smiling.

"Found the perfect place." He muttered.

They all got out of the car. It was very cold. Vernon pointed out towards the sea. He pointed to what looked like a large rock.

"We're staying on a rock?" Harry asked incredulously.

Vernon ignored him. "Storm forecast for tonight! And we have a boat." He muttered gleefully.

They all got in the boat. Icy rain hit them, and chilly wind whipped at them.

They finally reached the broken down house. The inside smelled like seaweed. And surprise, it was cold inside. There were only two rooms.

Vernon tried to start a fire with potato chip bags, but failed.

"Could do with some of those letters now." He said cheerfully.

Vernon though there was no way they those letters would reach them. Harry had to agree, though the thought didn't cheer him up.

Night fell quickly. Petunia folded up several moldy blankets in the second room for Dudley and laid them on the moth eaten sofa. She and Vernon got the room with the lumpy mattress. Harry was left to sleep on the floor, with a very thin blanket.

Outside, the room raged on. Icy rain kept hitting Harry. He turned over trying to get comfortable. Harry looked at Dudley's watch and began to count the minutes until midnight.

Five minutes to go. Maybe he should wake up Dudley.

Three minutes to go. He heard creaking outside.

One Minute to go. He heard something outside.

Thirty seconds…. Twenty…ten…nine….three…two….one..

BOOM. The whole shack creaked. Vernon came running with a shotgun.

"What in the hell was that?" He hissed glaring at Harry.

"You can't blame It on me!" Harry snapped.

BOOM. Someone was knocking on the door.

"Who's there? I warned you I'm armed." Vernon shouted.

Then- SMASH!

A giant man stepped in to the hut. He had a long, shaggy mane of hair, and a wild, tangled beard, his eyes were black.

"Couldn't make me a cup o' tea could yeh? It's not been an easy journey." The giant muttered looking around.

He strolled over to the sofa. Dudley got up and squeaked.

"Ah and here's Harry." The giant said smiling at Harry.

"Who are you?" Harry asked staring at the giant in amazement.

"Ah, didn't quite introduce me self. I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys, and Grounds at Hogwarts. Las' time I saw yeh, yeh was only a baby. I have to say yeh look like your dad, but you got your mum's eyes." Hagrid said smiling.

"I demand that you leave this hut at once, and leave my family alone." Vernon said.

"Oh shut up Dursley yeh great prune." Hagrid said.

Hagrid looked around the hut. His gaze landed on the fireplace. He snorted. "Yeh call that a fire."

He went over to the grate with his pink umbrella and made a fire.

Harry gasped in amazement. He turned towards Harry and smiled. "Happy Birthday to yeh. Got summat for yeh, might've sat on it though."

He searched the pockets in his oversized black coat, then pulled out a smashed box with a green ribbon. He handed it to Harry with a big smile on his face.

Harry opened it and smiled. There was a large chocolate cake inside with _Happy Birthday Harry_ written in green icing.

"Thank you sir." Harry happily muttered.

"What about that tea then?" He pulled a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of amber liquid.

There was silence when Hagrid was making tea.

Harry finally got over his shock. "What's Hogwarts?" He finally asked.

"School for magic folk. Didn't you wonder where your parents learned it all?" Hagrid asked Harry.

"Learned what?" Harry asked confusion thick in his voice.

"You mean you didn't tell Harry what he was?" Hagrid bellowed angrily.

"Tell me what?" He demanded angrily.

"About your world. Our world. Yer parents world." Hagrid explained hoping that would clear things up.

It didn't Harry was more confused than ever.

"Yeh must know about your mom and dad Harry. They were famous after all."

"What, my mum and dad weren't famous, or I would've heard of them." Harry said still confused.

"Yeh mean ye don't know what you are Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Stop! Do not tell the boy anything further. I forbid you to." Vernon cried angrily.

Hagrid stood up. He walked over to Vernon and glared at him. "You never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore wrote, you never told Harry Potter who he really is?" Hagrid demanded angrily.

"Told. Me. What?" Harry threw each syllable out angrily.

"Stop. Don't tell him anything." Vernon bellowed.

"Yer a wizard Harry." Hagrid said softly.

"A what?" Harry asked confused.

"A wizard. Yer mum was a witch and yer dad was a wizard. Your sister Corbett is a witch as well" Hagrid said turning towards Harry.

Somewhere in London Corbett Potter was wishing herself a happy birthday. Her life was also about to change.

**A/N: Hope you liked the second chapter. Read and review. Tell me what you think. I tried to add Harry into this chapter as much as possible. I realize where this ended, but I wanted to add a cliff hanger. Corbett and Harry's paths shall cross very very soon. This is my first time using third person, so please bear with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Corbett Potter**

**London**

"Five…four…three…two…one… Happy birthday you freak." Corbett muttered quietly. She had just turned eleven. She was sitting on her bed, staring at her watch.

"Finally eleven years old. Not that I feel any different. It's not every day you turn eleven years old. I better enjoy it while I can, before I have to do chores." She muttered to herself. One thing about Corbett Potter was the fact that she talked to herself. It's not like she had any friends. Larry scared them all off. Those who he couldn't scare, he lied to. Saying how much of a freak she was. Not that he was wrong; Corbett had to agree with him. She was a freak. Strange things happened with her all the time.

Corbett's heart gave a strange jolt. She got a strange feeling in her stomach. Something big was going to happen today. She just knew it. Whether it was good or bad, she didn't know.

She snuck out of her bedroom, and went outside. She hardly ever got time to herself. It was raining hard outside, but she didn't care. It beat being in the house. She stayed outside for a long time thinking. She knew Aunt Sally and Uncle Greg weren't her real family. She couldn't shake that feeling in her gut. Every time they would look at her, they gave her a look of disdain. She felt like there was something missing. She couldn't shake that feeling that there was someone out there, waiting for her. Someone she left behind. But that wasn't possible. As Greg had told her many times. Her family was dead; they died in a fire of some sort. The firemen left her on their doorstep in the middle of the night. They wanted her at first, but she started to become a freak, so they stopped loving her. Then they had Larry of course. They spoiled him rotten. He loved to throw it in Corbett's face everytime, telling her what a freak she was, saying her parents killed themselves just to get away from her. Every time she said that, a ping went through her heart. After a while she started to believe Larry.

Corbett was broken out of her revere when she felt warm water running down her face.

"Guess I still have tears left." She muttered.

She glanced up at the sky and sighed. It was going to be light in an hour. She didn't want to get in trouble, so she slipped back into the house, up the stairs, and into the bathroom. She took a really quick shower, dumped her wet clothes in her hamper, dressed, and then went down stairs to start breakfast.

"Oh what do you know, the freak can do something right." Larry muttered walking into the kitchen.

Corbett bit her tongue. She didn't want to get in trouble, especially not on her birthday.

"What cat got your tongue Corbett?" Larry jeered.

Corbett took out three plates and set them on the table. She then took the skillet of the oven; put the eggs on the plates, then the bacon, then toast. She walked over to the sink and started to wash the dishes. Greg and Sally walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning angel." Sally said to Larry.

"Good morning Mum, dad." Larry said with a mouthful of food.

Greg sat down and began to read the paper.

No one said a word to Corbett. This was fine for her; she didn't want to draw attention to herself. She sat on the stool by the sink and began to eat a piece of toast.

"This bacon is burnt girl!" Greg hissed.

Corbett bit her lip.

Greg sat his paper down, walked over to her and slapped her. hard. She slid off of her stool, and fell on the floor.

Greg went back to the table, sat down, and picked up the paper like nothing happened.

"Anything in the paper?" Sally asked, buttering her toast.

A moment of silence, then: "No not really." Greg said. He set the paper down and began to eat.

Larry started to talk about the latest Cricket Game.

That's when Sally left, saying she needed to take a shower.

He stopped talking when the doorbell rang.

Little did they know, there whole entire lives were about to change.

**Snape's POV**

Severus Snape did not like driving at all. He never understood how in the hell muggles could function like this.

He was only taking the car because he didn't want to scare Corbett. He would have rather apparated, but as Claire pointed out, she was living with muggles; therefore it wouldn't be the smartest idea.

"Anything for you Corbett." Snape muttered to himself. He knew Claire had a valid point. Besides, he figured she would be more comfortable in a muggle vehicle.

He sighed with relief when he saw their house. He parked on the opposite side of the house, and got out.

He walked onto their threshold and knocked.

A small girl was looking down at the carpet. He heard her sigh softly. "Whatever you're selling we don't want." She said before Snape could even speak.

"That's good because I am not selling anything. Now may I come in?" He asked in amusement.

He grinned when her head popped up in shock. Clearly she was not expecting him.

The grin slid off his face when he saw the scar on her face, and her busted lip.

"May I come in?" He insisted. He fought to keep the anger out of his voice. He didn't want to scare her even further.

"I don't even know who you are." She stammered.

He raised an eyebrow and glanced at her.

"Sir." She added hastily. "No offense, but you haven't even introduced yourself, and you want to come in? Are you crazy?"

Snape fought back a smile, she reminded him of Lily so much.

"Corbett, shut the damn door, your bringing in a chill!" Greg shouted from the kitchen.

Her head whipped behind her. She turned back to Snape smirking.

"Well, you're a stranger, he wants the door shut, it looks like you're not comfortable standing there. So there's only one thing I can think of." She stepped aside to let him in.

"Follow me into the kitchen please." She said quietly.

She led the way into the kitchen, with Snape right behind her.

"It's about damn time will you-"Greg trailed off looking at the stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" Greg asked angrily.

"If you must know, I am Severus Snape. I am here to get Miss Potter." Snape said calmly. He didn't like this man at all.

Corbett was standing by the sink, listening intently.

Sally walked into the kitchen. "Oh shit!" She said looking at Snape in distaste.

"Why do you need me, Sir?" Corbett asked quietly.

Greg and Snape turned towards her. She shifted from foot to foot. She didn't like the fact that they were staring at her.

"Surely you know Miss Potter." Snape said quietly. He already knew the answer to that question, but he needed to hear it from her.

"Know- Know what?" She asked confused. That was all the answer Snape needed.

Snape turned towards Greg. "You didn't tell her did you?" He asked Greg.

Sally sneered. "Tell the freak what? Even if she did know, it's not like we would send her off to that school anyway." She said calmly.

"Tell me what? What are you talking about Aunt Sally?" Corbett demanded. Looking at her.

Snape shook his head. He turned back to look at her. "You're a witch Corbett." He said smoothly. He said it like it was an everyday thing, like he was commenting on the weather.

'_The sooner I tell her, the better.'_Snape thought to himself.

Corbett snorted. "Are you on drugs, or alcohol, because there is no way I can be a witch."

Snape looked at her curiously. He didn't mine the comment about the drugs or alcohol. He found himself fighting another smile

"You've never done anything strange? Has anything unexplained every happened to you?" He asked her softly.

She bit her bottom lip in thought. Her eyes met Larry's and she shook her head yes.

He knew she would react like that. The whole thing seemed like a joke, but it wasn't. "So explain to me why you can't be a witch." He told her softly.

"Because it's just not possible." She muttered quietly, still not taking her eyes from Larry's.

"Yes, Miss Potter, you are in fact a witch." Snape said softly. He knew she would need time to work it out, but he was upset she knew nothing.

She stopped looking at Larry, and turned towards Sally and Greg.

"You knew who I was the whole time! You kept quiet about it. Why didn't you tell me?" She fumed.

Greg sighed, "What difference would it have made, if I told you. You're not going to that school to learn some stupid magic tricks." He said.

"Explain to me how you're going to stop her from going?" Snape asked his attention on Greg and Sally.

"Well, legally, we are her guardians; we hold sway over what she can and won't do. Simple, she won't be going. Two: She doesn't have the money to get the supplies on her list." Greg said matter of factly.

Corbett's shoulders slumped. He was right, and she knew it. Greg knew it to because he looked at her and smirked.

"She's going. A muggle like you won't stop her." Snape said dangerously. He didn't want to lose his temper.

Snape turned his attention once again to Corbett. From his pocket, he pulled out a letter and handed it to Corbett.

He watched her eyes trail across the parchment.

She opened it and read: _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore._

_(Order of Merlin, Grand Sorc,. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

**Dear Miss Potter.**

** We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

** Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no letter than July 31. **

** Yours sincerely,**

** Minerva McGonagall**

** Deputy Headmistress.**

"So to clarify, Corbett is in fact a witch, with powers?" Larry asked.

Snape turned his attention to Larry.

"Yes, she is a witch." He said.

Larry looked at Corbett and sneered, "So like I said, you are a freak. Makes me really glad we are not related." Larry sneered.

Corbett stalked out the door, with Snape on her heels.

**Corbett's POV**

"So where exactly are we getting the supplies at?" Corbett asked once she was outside. She was looking at the ground.

"Miss Potter, look at me." Snape commanded.

She refused. "Corbett, look at me." He commanded again.

She lifted her head and looked at him. "We are getting the supplies In London. Diagon Alley."

She cocked her head to the side really looking at him for the first time. He had long greasy black hair, a hooked nose, dark brown eyes and sallow skin. He had on light blue jeans, and a baggy gray sweatshirt. He was a very tall man, who with a few words, looked like he could control a whole room. Yet there was something familiar about him. Corbett couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him.

"How exactly are we getting there sir?"

"You ask a lot of questions." He said not taking his eyes off of her.

"Well sir, you came here and told me I was a witch. I knew nothing about this. I have a lot of questions. I'm sorry if they annoy you, I will try to rein them in." She said quietly.

"We are taking a car Miss Potter." Snape indicated to the car across the street.

Snape led the way. Corbett followed him.

She sat in the passenger seat while Snape got into the driver's seat.

He could tell that she was bursting with questions.

He started to drive. He kept his eyes on the road, fighting the effort to gawk at her.

"I know your bursting with questions Miss Potter, so ask away." He said.

"Well, sir, I was wondering if you know, knew who my parents were." She asked him softly.

"Your mum was a witch, and your dad was a wizard. They both went to Hogwarts. In fact, you look like your mum, but you have your dad's eyes." He said quietly.

"How did they die?" She said muted.

He looked over at her. She had her head in her lap. He could tell she was fighting back tears.

"There was once a dark wizard, Lord Voldermort. He was a horrible wizard, who wanted nothing but power. He had a group of followers, they entitled themselves Death Eaters. The name itself struck fear in the hearts of witches and wizards everywhere. He killed your parents, using a killing curse. They died, trying to save you and your brother Harry. You both survived, which is something that has never happened before. You and Harry were the end of the Dark Lord. You both were heroes. That's how you got the scar on your forehead." Snape said softly.

"So they lied to me, they didn't die in a fire. What do you mean I have a brother?" She asked, her head popping up.

He cursed quietly. He really hated those damn muggles.

"Sorry sir." She muttered.

"For what? Miss Potter, it's not your fault. Yes you have a brother. Harry James Potter also survived. In fact he should be going into Diagon Alley as well. I imagine this is a surprise for you, but please close your mouth before you swallow a fly." He said smirking.

"Who's older?" She asked.

"Harry, by 8 minutes." He said grinning at the look of horror on her face.

They finally arrived in downtown London. Snape parked the car and they got out. They walked for a while until they came to a place called the Leaky Cauldron.

It was a tiny looking pub. The people rushing passed didn't look at the pub at all.

"They can't see it can they?" Corbett asked softly.

"Very good Miss Potter, you're so perceptive." Snape muttered sarcastically.

They walked inside the bar.

"Here on Hogwarts business Severus?" A dark haired witch asked from behind the bar.

"Yes, how'd you guess? Snape asked sarcastically.

"Had nothing to do with the muggle get up. Hi Corbett Potter." The witch muttered.

As soon as the words left her mouth the people in the bar whispered excitedly.

"Did she say Corbett Potter- Could it be? Is it her?" The whispers continued. Corbett stood rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do. Snape pushed her along into a small walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

"What the heck was that about?" She asked Snape.

"I told you, you were famous Miss Potter."

Snape pulled out his wand and tapped the wall three times. The brick he touched quivered, in the middle a hole appeared- it grew wider and wider- a second later they were facing a huge archway. Corbett was stunned. She remembered to keep her mouth closed this time.

"After you Miss Potter." Snape said indicating to the archway. Corbett stepped through.

She saw cauldrons outside the nearest shop.

"Yes, you will need one; we have to get your money first." Snape said smirking.

"But sir, I don't have any money." Corbett muttered.

"Of course you do, your parents kept a vault you know. Follow me." Snape started to walk, and she followed him.

**Harry Potter**

Harry Potter was sitting in a boat, with a giant, going to downtown London.

Hagrid was reading the paper. "Trust the Ministry of Magic to screw things up." Hagrid muttered to himself.

Harry wanted to ask questions but knew to keep quiet when people were reading the paper. That he learned quickly from Uncle Vernon.

After a while Hagrid set the paper down.

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked.

"'Course they wanted Dumbledore, but he refused. Their main job is to keep it from muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."

They arrived at the dock. Harry followed Hagrid into a train station. Naturally people stopped and stared at Hagrid. Hagrid didn't understand muggle money, so he gave the bills to Harry.

They got on the train to go to downtown London. It seemed like everyone on the train was staring at Harry and Hagrid.

"Our first stop is Gringotts. After we get all of your supplies, I imagine you would want to meet Corbett after." Hagrid spoke gently to Harry, as to not be overheard.

"What's Gringotts, and I get to meet Corbett, she'll be there?" Harry asked all in one breathe.

Hagrid chuckled. "Gringotts is a bank for Wizards and Witches; you'd be mad ter try and rob it. Yes Corbett will be there as well." Hagrid responded.

They finally arrived at their destination. Hagrid stepped off the train, with Harry running to catch up with him.

"What do you mean you would be mad to try and rob it?" Harry asked.

"Why it's protected by dragons." Hagrid said happily.

"Dragons?" Harry asked stunned.

"Yes, wanted one ever since I was a kid-here we are."

They stopped in front of a grubby- looking pub. The same one Corbett and Snape were at earlier.

Harry and Hagrid emerged inside.

"Fancy a drink?" The dark haired waitress asked.

"Not now Nessa, here with Harry." Hagrid said pointing towards Harry.

"Oh yes, his sister was in here earlier." Vanessa said looking at Harry.

Once again Vanessa's words made the people in the bar whisper excitedly.

She hurried out from the bar to shake his hand. "Please to meet you Harry. You look like your dad, but you've got your mum's eyes. Your sister however looked like your mum, but had your dad's eyes." She said excitedly.

Harry didn't know what to say to that. He just stood there awkwardly.

Just then there was a great scrapping of chairs. People stood up to shake his hand.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you."

"So proud Mr. Potter, so proud."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter just can't tell you, Diggle's the name. Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before." Harry said excitedly. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

"He remembers!" Did you hear? He remembers me!" Dedalus cried excitedly.

Harry shook hands repeatedly.

A pale man made his way towards Harry.

"Professor Quirrell, Harry, he is one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter, c-can't tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you." Quirrell stammered.

"What type of magic do you teach?" Harry asked curiously.

"D-defense against the d- dark arts." He responded.

"We have to go." Hagrid said pushing Harry out the door into the ally way.

"Three up... Two across..." He muttered tapping the bricks with his pink umbrella.

The hole in the middle was big enough for Hagrid. He stepped into the hole, with Harry staring at Diagon Alley in amazement.

"We have to go to go to Gringotts." They walked on passing by several shops.

They finally reached a snowy white building that towered over the other shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was a goblin.

He bowed as they walked passed him. They then reached a second set of doors, with words graved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"That seems really morbid." Harry muttered to Hagrid.

"Like I'd say, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it." Hagrid said grimly.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors. They walked up to a long counter. There were about a hundred goblins sitting on high stools. Harry looked at them in amazement.

"Morning, we came ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's vault." Hagrid said proudly.

"You have a key sir?" The goblin asked.

"Somewhere." He began to take things out of his pocket.

After a large pile sat on the counter, Hagrid finally found the key.

"An ' I also I've got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid whispered. "It's about the You-Know- What in vault seven hundred and thirteen.

Hagrid handed the letter to the goblin.

"Very well, I shall have someone take you down to both vaults." The goblin said after he read the letter.

"Griphook show them to the vaults!"

Griphook stepped off his stool and walked around to meet them.

"What's in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry about it Harry." Hagrid said.

Griphook led them towards a door on their right. Once they were inside he whistled. A small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in, Hagrid of course had trouble.

They turned left, right, right, left, middle fork, left, left. After a while Harry lost track. Harry thought he was going to be sick, when the cart finally stopped, Harry got to his feet. They stopped besides a small passage in the wall.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out. Harry gasped. Inside were gold coins. Columns of silver, heaps of bronze Knuts.

"All yours." Hagrid grinned.

"What about Corbett?" Harry asked.

"She also has a vault Harry." Hagrid said still grinning.

Hagrid piled some of the coins into a bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons, seventeen Silver sickles to a gallon, and twenty- nine Knuts to a Sickle." Hagrid said.

He handed Harry a full bag and they both left the vault.

They climbed back onto the cart.

"Can we go more slowly?" Hagrid asked.

"One speed only." The goblin muttered.

They went even deeper. At last they finally reached the vault.

It had no key hole, so Griphook stroke the door with his fingers.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried to open the door, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there." Griphook said happily.

"How often do you check to see if anyone is inside?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"Once every ten years." He said.

Hagrid went inside, leaving Harry outside.

Hagrid emerged a few moments later. "Don't ask what's inside."

One cart ride later they were outside.

First they got Harry's uniform, then they went to Flourish and Blotts to get his school books, then they went to the Apothecary shop.

"Now, to get you a present." Hagrid said.

"You don't-"Harry began.

"I know, but you still need one." Hagrid said.

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Harry was clutching a cage that held a snowy white owl.

"Now to get you a wand, then you can meet your sister." Hagrid said.

Harry's heart thudded painfully.

They walked on towards a narrow and shabby shop. Peeling gold letters read Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

Harry walked into the shop. The place was empty except for a spindly chair for Hagrid to sit on.

"Good afternoon." An old man was standing before them; his wide, pale eyes were shinning like moons in the dark shop.

"Hello." Harry muttered.

"Oh I thought I would be seeing you here." "Your sister was in here earlier. She looks more like her mum; you look more like your dad. Except for the eyes, you have her eyes; your sister has your dad's eyes." Mr. Ollivander said.

Harry not knowing what to do shifted from foot to foot.

"Which arm is your wand hand?" He asked.

"Er- I'm right handed." Harry said.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry.

"Every wand has a core of a powerful magical substance Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenix tails are the same."

"Right then Mr. Potter try this one Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches, Nice and flexible. Give it a wave."

Harry tried it. It was snatched from him a moment later.

"Try this one holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Almost at once Harry felt a warm glow.

"Bravo! Although it is very curious... Indeed." He said.

"What sir?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold, it's rather curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand, when its brother gave you that scar." Mr. Ollivander said pointing to his scar

He paid seven gallons for the wand and left.

"Now let's go meet your sister." Hagrid said. They were walking down the street. Harry's heart was hammering in his chest.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, most of the stuff I got from the first book. I hope I'm doing this fan fiction justice. Yes Snape donned Muggle clothing. I just felt the need for Severus Snape to be like a muggle, yes it's unlikely. But that's why it's called Fan Fiction!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you for adding my story to you watch list: PureAngelEyes**

**Thanks for the review: Cristy Bertrand. I'm glad you love it. I promise to update as fast as I can. Your review made me smile. The review was marvelous. ****. Thanks**

**Thanks for adding my story to your watch list: twilightlover4life13**

**Thanks for adding my story to your watch list: Ignisami**

**Thanks for adding my story to you watch list:** **richisancho**

**Chapter Four:**

**Corbett**

Corbett was sitting outside of Florean Fortescue's, waiting for her brother. She would look around a lot, hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

"Relax, he will be here." Snape said to her. He was sitting across from her watching her curiously.

She sighed and turned back to him. "I'm, sorry sir, but it's not every day you find out you have a brother." She said quietly.

"How did you get that scar?" He asked her.

"Which scar sir? I am not quite sure of you noticed or not, but I have several. Please be more specific." She knew which scar he was talking about. It was the long one that started from the bottom of her eye. Everyone always asked about that scar.

"The long one. You know the one that stands out, other the lighting shaped scar on your forehead."

Corbett hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Well, it was stupid really I was running in the house. I wasn't supposed to be, the floor was wet, I slipped and crashed into the glass sliding door." She uttered softly.

"You're lying to me. Tell me what really happened." Snape said softly.

She smiled grimly, "I assure you that's what really-" She stopped talking. Snape was glaring at her.

"Okay. Jesus if looks could kill. Okay, one night Greg came home. He was on drugs, or he was high or something. But I was cleaning up the kitchen, like always, when he walked into the front door. He yelled at me to clean the kitchen up faster. Apparently I wasn't cleaning it up fast enough because he came at me with a knife. He slapped me hard, I hit the floor he got on his knees and cut me. Sally walked into the kitchen a few moments later . Greg was on the floor passed out. I was leaning over the sink trying to stop the bleeding. Sally yelled at me for making a mess. Greg woke up, and he saw what he did. He laughed at me and said I had to go to the hospital. They gave me stitches; he cut me deep enough to the bone. They lied and said it was an accident they said I was running in the kitchen and slipped through the glass door. I was nine at the time. It made sense to the doctors. They stitched me up and sent us on our way." She muttered quietly. She was staring at the table refusing to meet Snape's eyes.

A look of horror passed on Snape's face. Before he could respond he spotted Hagrid.

"I do believe your brother is here." Snape muttered quietly.

Corbett's head popped up. Hagrid and Harry were making their way towards them.

Snape met Hagrid, while Corbett remained seated. Harry walked her way and sat down on the seat Snape was just occupying.

"Bye Harry best be getting off. Bye Corbett." Hagrid waved their way and set off.

"I will be right back; I have to deliver a message." With that Snape stalked off.

"So Harry." Corbett said grinning.

"I can't believe I have a sister." Harry muttered.

"Neither can I. No, I can't believe I'm a witch."

"Ha! I found out because a really big guy named Hagrid. Broke down the door to the hut, gave Dudley a pig tail, and then told me I was a wizard."

"Who in the heck is Dudley?" Corbett inquired.

"Sorry. Dudley is my- our cousin." He amended quickly.

"Oh." Corbett said awkwardly.

"You would be amazed at how many witches and wizards mentioned you Corbett. A lot of them said you looked like mum, but had dad's eyes." Harry rushed.

"A lot of them mentioned how much you look like dad, but you have mum's eyes. And gosh your hair is messy. Is it always like that?" Corbett said.

"Yes." Harry said.

"I don't know, I like it. It shouts out my name is Harry Potter and my hair won't fit in with society." Corbett said in wonder.

Harry busted out laughing, which caused Corbett to laugh to.

"What's so funny?" A pale blonde boy asked. He had a pointed face, and had a haughty look about him.

"A joke my sister told is all." Harry said finally gaining control.

Corbett's heart gave a lurch.

"Oh, well I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?" Draco asked looking at them.

"Oh. I'm Harry Potter, and this is my sister Corbett Potter." He indicated pointing to Corbett.

"You are _the_ Potters. Wow. My father is next door buying my books. What happened to your face?" Draco asked looking at Corbett.

"What's wrong with my sisters face Draco?" Harry snarled. Standing up.

"Nothing, if you like walking around with a bunch of scars on your face." Draco sneered.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." Harry growled.

Corbett rolled her eyes. "I appreciate you defending my honor Harry, but honestly I can take care of myself. Shove of you pompous prat."

"What's going on here?" Snape asked arriving to find two very hostile wizards glaring at each other.

"Nothing sir." Draco said innocently.

"Draco, dear. Come one. We have to go." A blonde woman said rushing over to them.

"Yes mum." Draco responded.

"Hi Severus. Harry. Corbett. I'm Narcissa, Draco's mum." The blonde woman said.

She turned to leave. "I mean it Draco come here now, or you will be grounded." Narcissa said walking off.

Draco reluctantly followed.

"So, who's older?" Harry asked looking at Corbett.

"You are. By 8 friggin minutes." She said fighting back a grin.

"Alright Mr. Potter, you best be headed back." Snape said in a neutral tone, fighting back a grin of his own.

Corbett stood up reluctantly. She was enjoying her time here; she didn't want to go back.

"I will walk with you to the train station then you are on your own. "

They marched back to the car, Corbett and Harry slowing their paces considerably. They were pushing their trunks in front of them speaking to each other softly.

"Happy Birthday Corbett. I didn't get you a present, but I promise to send you one. I will defiantly keep in touch." Harry said.

"That's not necessary Harry. And besides, we just found out that we were brother and sister." Corbett said quietly.

"Oh yes it is, besides I am the older brother. I have to get you something." Harry said smiling.

Corbett rolled her eyes, "oh so what you were born eight minutes before I was. That does not make you the boss." Corbett responded smirking.

"Oh, but I think it does Corby." Harry said.

"Oh, but your wrong Harry." She said.

"Oh but your wrong little sis." He said.

They finally got to Snape's car.

"The station is right down there." Severus said pointing to it. He handed Harry a ticket.

"Hold on to this ticket Mr. Potter." Snape said.

Harry set off towards the station. Corbett walked right alongside him.

"Bye Harry. See you on the train." Corbett said. Harry turned towards her and hugged her.

"Nice meeting you little sis." He said and disappeared on the train.

Corbett walked back to Snape's car slowly.

"You might have all the time in the world, but I do not. I have things to do Miss Potter." Snape snapped at her one she got over there.

Corbett flinched. "Sorry sir, it's just that I really don't want to go back there." She said fighting off a sense of panic.

She knew if she went back they were going to hit her for going off with him.

Snape's tone softened. "Get in the car. Your stuff is in the trunk."

She nodded and sat in the passenger's side.

The drive back was silent. Eventually Corbett fell asleep.

Snape pulled into the driveway. He gently shook Corbett awake. Her eyes flew open.

"Sorry for falling asleep sir. Won't happen again." She muttered softly.

She got out of the car. It started to rain. She was shivering violently.

"We will worry about your stuff after; I think we should get you into the house. I have to discuss something with them." Snape said.

"Oh I doubt that they will listen." Corbett muttered more to herself, but Snape heard her anyways.

Corbett opened the front door with a heavy heart.

She walked down the hall into the living room. Snape trailed behind her silently.

Greg and Sally were sitting in the living room. They looked pissed.

"Who in the hell gave you permission to leave?" Greg asked angrily.

Corbett flinched. "Don't talk to her like that." Snape said quietly. He didn't shout, but his words had a chilled tone to them.

"You are not her guardian, you don't even live here. This doesn't even concern you." Sally said deadpanned.

Corbett turned her head towards Snape. She hoped more than anything he wouldn't leave her here to deal with them.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You threatened her, you cut her with a knife, then lied about it. Lord knows what else you've done to the poor kid. She isn't staying with you." Snape said.

Corbett fought off the hope she had. Even if she wasn't staying with them, she doubted the next place she stayed would be better. But still, she had hope.

"You have no right to take her. She was left on our doorstep, therefore she is ours. We signed the papers. You did not." Greg said smirking.

"Actually, I have a piece of paper right here saying your Guardianship is revoked." Snape said holding out a piece of paper.

Snape walked over to Sally and dropped the letter on her lap. He then turned towards Corbett grabbed her arm and took off.

Snape dragged her outside, then he finally let go of her arm.

"I hope you realize they won't let me go without a fight. I am there's after all." Corbett said sneering.

"You don't belong to any one. Besides, there guardianship has been revoked. Have you been listening at all?" Snape snapped at her.

"S-sorry sir." She muttered quietly.

He sighed. "Just get in the car. I will do my best to explain this to you."

Corbett, not needing any further prodding, walked towards the car. She sat in the passenger's seat and waited for Snape.

Once she got inside, Snape heated up the car and drove off.

"Where do I begin? Well I told you why your parents died, and how you got the scar. Maybe I should explain to you why you ended up here, and Harry ended up in Little Whinging." Snape said glancing at Corbett.

Her head was on the window, she refused to look at him, but she was listening intently.

"Well the Dark Lord was defeated when he used the killing curse on the two of you." Snape paused. He didn't want to tell her too much, but he didn't want to tell her too little either.

"Someone came and rescued you from the rubble first. Why they didn't take both of you, I do not know. They dropped you off on someone's front steps, with a note explaining it all. I and a few others had hoped they would have explained this all to you when you were old enough. We however were wrong. Clearly." He said looking at Corbett again.

"It was my job to come and take you to Diagon Alley. I had hoped you would know part of your story, but once again I was wrong."

"I knew your parents in Hogwarts. Your mum was a brilliant potions student. She had two sisters, Petunia who is the oldest. Lily was the middle child and then Claire. The baby of the family. Harry was sent to live with Petunia.

He paused.

"But sir." Corbett began timidly; she took her head off the window and looked at Snape.

"Yes Miss Potter?" Snape asked her, not taking his eyes off the road.

She cleared her throat and began: "If my mum had two other sisters, why didn't they claim me?"

"I knew that question would come up. Why don't we wait for Claire to answer that question?" He said mysteriously.

Snape pulled the car into a driveway. He opened his door and get out. Corbett reluctantly left the warmth of the car and stepped into the chilly night air.

She was shivering violently, waiting for Snape to take the lead.

"Oh please forgive me for not thinking clearly." He stood next to her, and waved his wand, muttering something under his breath. Before Corbett could question it, she felt dry and warm instantly. "This way Miss Potter." Snape said leading her up a gravel driveway.

He opened the door and stepped inside, with a reluctant Corbett on his heels. They walked down a long hallway, and finally entered a very warm living room.

"Oh Sev, it's about time you came home, I was getting really worried." A concerned female voice stated.

"Oh Claire, we have a visitor." Snape said pointing to a very scared Corbett.

Claire set down her book, and stood up. She made a choked sound.

"Oh Corbett, you looks so much like Lil, but you have James eyes." She said smiling.

Claire took a step towards Corbett and Snape. Corbett didn't know what to do, so she took a step backwards.

Corbett bumped into a table and knocked over a flower vase.

"Oh damn it. That was my favorite vase." Claire muttered.

Corbett started at the mess in horror.

"I di- I- s-s I d-d I'm sorry." Corbett stammered out.

"Don't worry about it." Snape said. He walked over to Claire and sat next to her.

"Claire love she doesn't know, I think you should explain it to her." Snape said glancing at his wife.

"Very well. Corbett please sit down." She said indicating to the couch.

Corbett looked at Snape, who nodded briefly.

She sat down on the couch and looked at the two adults.

Claire took a big breath and began:

"I suppose you have a lot of questions." Claire said.

"Well, if you're my aunt, why didn't you rescue me from _them?_ They hit me every night; practically starved me. Called me a freak. Locked me in a small closet. Made me do all of their chores. They made my life hell and no one did anything to stop them. They hated me. You say I'm a witch, but my powers never really helped me, they got me in trouble. I hated it there. I hoped someone would come and take me away, but that never happened. But I finally turn eleven, and I find all of this crap out. People who I don't even know tell me how much I look like my mother. They say I have my dad's eyes. I hate hearing that. That means they shared a life I've never had. They knew my parents and I didn't. I'm stuck in this mess all because of a dark lord who wanted nothing but powers because of him my life got torn apart. I have thought about killing myself many times just to escape _their_ wrath. I didn't though, because I couldn't shake the feeling that someone needed me." Corbett said brokenly.

Claire looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Oh baby, I didn't know." She said sadly.

"But you didn't. So tell me why you never came. Please." She whispered.

A hesitation. "Because of me Corbett." Snape said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Do you remember when I told you about the Death Eaters?" He paused. Corbett shook her heads yes. "Well, I was one at one point, but Claire changed me. When I found out what the Dark Lord wanted to do, I immediately told Albus. Your parents went into hiding, but they died anyways. Claire wanted you and Harry so bad, but because of my stupid choices, the Minister of Magic, stopped Claire from getting the both of you. That killed me so bad. Claire would watch you and Harry both, but was told to stop by Minister Fudge. She didn't want to lose you, so she stopped. That killed her so bad. She thought of you and Harry every day." He cleared his throat and began again.

"At one point I was going to leave her, just so she could get you back. But she didn't let me. She said it wouldn't have made a difference." He said softly.

Corbett looked at them both. Claire had tears running down her cheeks.

Corbett sighed. "I don't blame either of you. You must have change if you were willing to leave her so she could get Harry and I. Then to me that makes all the difference in the world. Things happen for a reason. I have to believe in that. That was the past, it's time to move ahead." She said.

"You really are like your mother Corbett. She would've been proud of you." Claire whispered.

Corbett tried to stifle a yawn, but failed.

"Bed." Claire and Snape said at the same time.

"Your bedroom in upstairs. First door on the right. Shout if you need us." Claire said.

Corbett not wanting to argue any further went up stairs. Not bothering to take off her clothes, she laid on top of the bed and went to sleep.

**Claire**

"Oh Snape, what happened to her face?" Claire whispered in anguish.

Snape sat with Claire on the couch and turned to face her.

"One night Greg came home. He was on drugs. She was cleaning up the kitchen, when he walked into the front door. He yelled at her to clean the kitchen up faster. She wasn't cleaning it up fast enough because he came at her with a knife. He slapped her hard, she wasn't prepared for that, so she hit the floor he got on his knees and cut her. Sally walked into the kitchen a few moments later . Greg was on the floor passed out. She was leaning over the sink trying to stop the bleeding. Sally yelled at her for making a mess. Greg woke up, and he saw what he did. He laughed at her and said she had to go to the hospital. They gave her stitches; he cut her deep enough to the bone. They lied and said it was an accident they said she was running in the kitchen and slipped through the glass door. She was nine at the time. It made sense to the doctors. They stitched her up and sent them on their way." Snape said.

"She is smart enough not to run through the house, especially not of the floor is wet." Claire hissed angrily.

"I know love, but we have her here now. She is safe with us. We finally get custody of her." Snape said.

Claire gasped. "What?"

"Yes love. Come with me." Snape said standing up.

He pulled her up and they walked towards the fireplace.

He grabbed green powder and said "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office."

When the fire turned green, he stepped inside still holding onto Claire's hand.

"Ah, Severus, Claire. I was starting to get worried." The headmaster said looking up from his piece of parchment.

"Is it true Albus? Is she really ours now?" Claire asked trying to keep the excitement from her voice.

"Yes. After Corbett told Snape how she got that second scar, he sent a Patronus to me right away explaining everything. I then went to Harris to get their guardianship revoked. Thus making you her official guardian." Albus said beaming at Claire.

"What about Harry?" She asked.

"Harry is safe where he is. Besides, I've explained why Harry needs to stay with Petunia." He said.

"But-" She began

Dumbledore held up his hand to silence her. "No Claire, he stays where he is." He didn't say it in a rude tone. He said it in a tone that indicated this conversation was over.

"Thank you Albus. For giving us Corbett back." Snape said.

Claire smiled at Albus, then turned to look at Snape.

He grabbed her hand, and they left the Headmaster's office in good spirits.

Corbett

Corbett kept tossing and turning. She was dreaming of green light, cruel laughter, and a baby crying next to her.

Somewhere Harry James Potter awoke with a start, clutching his forehead.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. From this point on I will be writing about Corbett and Harry's adventures in Hogwarts. Snape will still be a prat to Corbett and Harry to keep up pretenses.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**Corbett Potter's POV**

"All of that was really a dream. It never really happened. You better get up before you get in trouble." Corbett muttered to herself.

Her eyes fluttered open. She was lying in a soft bed. She was staring at a crème colored ceiling.

"So maybe it wasn't a dream." She muttered to herself.

She sat up when she heard a loud crack.

"Miss Potter is awake. Would Miss Potter like food?" A timid voice asked.

Corbett looked around for the voice. There was a very short person standing on her bed. She had green eyes, and large bat like ears. She had on a green dress.

"Are you an elf?" She blurted out.

The elf started to laugh. "Yes Miss. I am Misty. Master Severus sent me up to check on you. He said you have some clothes in the wardrobe, and Miss Claire shall take you shopping soon. But they wish for you to come down for breakfast." She said in a high pitched voice.

"Well Misty, if you can kindly wait right here so I can get dresses, that would be lovely." She said smiling.

Corbett walked over to the large dresses apprehensively.

She rummaged through the clothes sighing. "Misty, are all of these dresses?"

"No's Miss Corbett. I dos believe theres be jeans in there." Misty stated confidently.

"Thank goodness. Can you please help me look? And call me Cor." She said breathing a sigh if relief.

"Yes Miss, I mean Cor." Misty said walking over.

They rummaged through the clothes for about ten minutes, when Misty held out a pair of faded holey jeans.

"Oh Misty, I could kiss you right now." Corbett said grinning.

Out of nowhere, Misty started to wail.

"Oh no. Misty what's wrong?" Cor asked concerned.

"Oh Miss Corbett, that be nice of you." Misty said choking on sobs.

"Call me Cor." She said confusion lacing her voice.

Without warning Mist started banging her head of the floor.

"Oh crap. Misty stop right now." Cor said grabbing the elf by the shoulders.

"S-Sorry. Master Severus freed me, but Misty still feels like a house elf sometimes." Misty said sadly.

"What are house elves?" She asked confused.

"House elves are created to serve a family of witches and wizards. Wes bes bound to listen to members of the family we belong to, buts can choose to disobey anyone else. In extraordinary circumstances, we cans even disobeys our masters, but afterwards we must punish ourselves quite harshly for it. If we are given clothes then we are free elves. But they must come from out master." Misty said.

Corbett's jaw opened in horror. "That's not right."

"Oh Cor, you must get dressed. Master Severus is waiting."

Corbett set Misty down, and picked up the dropped jeans and put those on. She went back to the wardrobe looking for a shirt. She smiled when she found a faded green shirt.

"I really need to change my wardrobe." She muttered to herself.

"Okay Misty, is there a bathroom?" Corbett asked.

Misty shook her head yes, and pointed to a set of double doors on Cor's left side.

Corbett walked through the doors and gasped. The bathroom was huge. The walls were green and white. The sink was in the shape of a gargoyle. The floor was marble. She sighed in relief when she saw an unopened tooth brush, and toothpaste. She brushed her teeth, and then looked in the mirror. Her hair was a nappy frizz ball of curls.

She started rummaging in the cabinets for a comb or a brush. When she finally found one, she started to brush out her curls. When her hair was fixed, she walked back in the bedroom smiling.

"Alright Misty, let's go." She said nervously.

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Master Severus, Miss Claire. I found Cor." She said pointing to a very nervous witch.

"Oh Corbett, why are you wearing those jeans?" Claire asked fighting a grin.

"I hate dresses. More of a jean gal." Corbett muttered softly.

"Thanks Misty. You can go now. Have fun." Severus said holding a steaming cup of coffee.

"Please come and sit with us Corbett." Snape said indicating to the seat next to him.

"Please, just Cor." She muttered softly.

Corbett sat on the chair that Snape indicating to.

"How did you sleep love?" Claire asked.

Corbett started to tug on her curls.

"Not very well." She never slept well. Too many nightmares. She was always worried they would beat her in her sleep. She always had to be on her guard around them. Always.

She started to tug on her curls again, but Snape grabbed her hands.

"Please stop, you are driving me crazy." Snape said looking at her curiously.

She dropped her hands on the table.

"Wanna help me with potions?" Snape asked looking at Corbett.

Without meaning to, she grinned from ear to ear.

"_You_ want _me_ to help you with potions? I mean don't you know how clumsy I am? I mean what if I screw something up?" She asked nervously.

"Practice kid. Your mum was brilliant at potions. Maybe you inherited that from her."

Severus rose from that table, indicating Corbett should do the same.

"Try not to go to crazy Sev, I would like to see you both in two hours so we can take her shopping, and get her some new clothes. I do not want my niece walking around looking like a bum." Claire said looking at the paper.

Severus and Corbett both groaned sat the same time.

Claire looked up from the paper and stifled an eye roll.

"Ugh, stop groaning. All three of us are going shopping. Whether you like it or not Sev."

"But, I really loathe shopping. More than those annoying dunderheads in Gryffindor."

Claire rolled her eyes. "And tell me dear, why do you _**loathe**_ shopping?"

Severus could feel the corners of his mouth twitching. He always had this debate with her, and enjoyed it.

"That means I would have to go shopping with girls."

"And pray tell, what is wrong with that?" She demanded.

"Well, girls do _girl thing._ And being a guy that gets really awkward."

Severus's eye flickered towards Corbett.

"God, you are just like Larry. I can assure you if it bothers you so much, step away." Corbett said stifling an eye roll.

Claire busted out in laughter.

"If an eleven year old gave you that solution, when the greatest potions master Hogwarts has ever seen couldn't figure that out, then the world is being deprived."

Corbett laughed, but immediately sobered up when he looked at her.

"Glad you can get a laugh at my expense." Snape said with mock hurt.

Corbett's face immediately fell.

"Oh stop teasing her." Claire said glancing at Corbett with a worried expression.

"Are those people moving?" Corbett asked stunned, but mostly trying to change the subject.

Claire and Snape both laughed. "Yes."

"I missed out on this for ten years. Good lord. Where's the justice at."

"Follow me Cor." Severus said.

They walked out of the kitchen and turned left. Then they took another left, then a right.

"Welcome to my dungeon." Severus said leading her to an empty table.

"You really make potions here?" Corbett asked breathlessly. There were about five different shelves. Four of the shelves were covered with different potion ingredients. The jars had what looked like human hands covered in strange liquids. On the other side of Corbett was a cupboard. She assumed there were even more ingredients in there. Not all of the shelves were covered with ingredients; the fifth shelf was covered in books.

"Yes." He said fighting back another smile. "We are going to make a Sleeping Draught. This causes the drinker to fall asleep instantly into a deep but temporary sleep. The key ingredients of this potion are Flobberworm Mucus, lavender, and valerian sprigs. Stay here, while I go get the stuff." He walked over to the cupboard, and floated the potions over to the table.

"I get to learn this all at Hogwarts?" She blurted out.

Snape could feel the corner of his sleeps twitching.

"Yes. You learn magic, and how to make potions. I will be teaching that subject." He said.

"Well, I just assumed you had all these ingredients for your health." She muttered softly.

"You really should stop saying things under your breathe." He said seriously.

She flinched. "Sorry, sir."

Snape bit back a sigh.

"How about you make the potion, and I will give you directions?" He asked trying to make her smile.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if I mess everything up?" She asked not looking at him.

"What makes you think you are going to mess everything up Corbett? Look at me." Severus demanded.

She looked at him reluctantly. "I screw everything up." She hissed.

"Corbett Lily Potter, do not ever say that again. Just because those muggles said that, doesn't make it true." He hissed angrily.

"How do you know?" She asked, tears filling her brown eyes.

"You are Lily's daughter. Just give it a try." He replied softly.

'_Damn those muggles.'_

"How do I start? If I blow up your dungeon, I apologize." She said.

"I highly doubt you will blow up my dungeons. Add 4 sprigs of Lavender to the mortar. Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar. Add 2 blobs of Flobberworm Mucus to the cauldron. Very good." He said smiling. She was showing a talent her mum possessed.

"Gently heat for 30 seconds. Now add 3 measures of the crushed mixture to your cauldron. Then wave you wand. Let it Brew and we shall check on it in 70 minutes."

"You seriously sit here for 70 minutes, waiting for potions to settle? And you haven't died from boredom yet?" She asked dubiously.

"Hey, I can find ways to entertain myself." Severus said smirking. He shook his head. Surely she's read a book. Before he could stop herself, he voiced his previous thought out loud.

"Surely, you have read books in your spare time? I do have the means and the brains to keep myself entertained. It isn't a hard concept to grasp."

Before Corbett could think, she let her anger get the best of her. "I _never_ have free time. I'm _always_ cleaning up after lazy mental defective simpletons. I get accused of breaking things I didn't break. My entertainments consisted of hiding from Larry, his doped gang, his parents, and anything else. I always entertained myself by cleaning, and doing other chores that little kids shouldn't have to do. So I'm sorry if my ignorant question offended you sir!" The moment she quit speaking, her accidental magic kicked in. The potion they spent so much time on exploded. Drenching Corbett with very hot liquid.

Severus bit back a gasp, and quickly set to work. Using a cooling spell on her before the potion could do any serious damage. He then used a freshening charm to clean her up.

"Ugh! Damn it I ruin everything. I hate being a witch. Please don't hit me, I swear it won't happen again" The red haired witch cried with despair.

Severus bit back another gasp. _'Those fucking muggles. How can you hit a little kid for doing what came naturally to her?"_ His heart was breaking at the sight of the little red head. She was shaking, and tears were starting to form in her brown eyes.

"Corbett!" He began in a sharp tone, but stopped when she flinched. "Do not say that. It happens. To everyone. Yes even me the 'Greatest Potions Master Hogwarts has ever seen. I will never hit you, I promise"

'_Yeah. I will never hit the little red head. I hated it when my own father did it. Besides this little witch suffered too much.'_

She narrowed her eyes at him. "EvenifIscrewupagain?" She mumbled.

"Sorry Cinnamon. Please repeat that, I'm getting on in my years."

She sighed. "Even if I screw something up, you won't hit me?"

"No. Cinnamon. I will not hit you even if you screw something up. I do not believe a child should get punished for making an error. We are all human, I just want you to try your best, and if you still mess up, then that will be okay, because we are all human."

"Cinnamon sir?" Asked the red head, trying to fight back a smile.

"Yes. I find it most becoming of you. Your temper matches the spice."

"Sev, Corbett, come on we are leaving for Diagon Alley." Claire said standing in the doorway.

Severus and Claire both groaned. They really did not want to go shopping.

"Ugh. Enough. I'm not asking you to get on a ruddy broom Sev."

"But-"he stopped at the look she was giving him _'If looks could kill'_

"Never get on her bad side." He warned Corbett as they were walking out of the potions lab.

"I heard that."

Severus smiled at Corbett.

"So? How are we getting to Diagon Ally?" Corbett asked.

"Apparating." Claire answered like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Apparating is a magical method of transportation and is basically the magical action of travelling by having the user focus on a desired location in their mind, then disappear from their current location and instantly reappear at the desired location; in short, it is a form of teleportation. It is by far the fastest way to get to one's desired destination, but is tricky to pull off correctly and disastrous if botched up." Claire explained seeing the confused look on her face.

"Lovely." Corbett muttered.

"Grab my arm. Good. Now breathe. And-"

It happened instantly. It felt like some invisible for yanked Corbett of her feet, and flung her forward. She opened her eyes and gasped, they were right outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Wow she didn't cry, faint, vomit, or run away screaming." Severus noted with general amusement.

"It feels like someone stuck me in a small tube." Corbett muttered.

They walked into Diagon Ally, and once again the room got quite and everyone stared.

"Corbett Potter."

"Oh gosh."

"This is amazing."

"Did you see her scar?"

"Can you believe it's her?"

"Can we go?" Corbett asked quietly. She hated to be the center of attention.

"Yes." They walked out of the pub.

Severus took out his wand tapped the wall three times, and poof there was Diagon Ally.

"Come. We'll go to Madame Malkin's first." Claire said taking the lead.

Severus was on Corbett's right, and Claire was on her left.

They entered her shop, and Corbett cringed when she saw Draco Malfoy.

"Stand right here, while I go tell Madame Malkin we arrived."

When Claire disappeared, Severus turned to Corbett. "Sorry, but I have to go run a few errands."

"Don't leave alone with her. Please." She pleaded giving Severus the best puppy dog look she could manage.

His heart melted.

"I would love to stay and shop." Here he sneered at the preposterous idea. "But I really need to go run a few errands. I swear I will be back soon." He left before she could day anything.

"Hey Corbett." A voice spoke.

She looked at Draco wearily.

"Hi Draco."

"I wanted to apologize for being mean to you earlier."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's fine. I didn't think Harry would freak out like that. Honestly, I guess I should apologize for calling you a 'pompous prat.' Although you did deserve that one for that gig about the scars."

Draco looked at her with respect. _'I bet she would do great in Slytherin. She clearly has backbone, and not a lot of people would dare stand up to a Malfoy.'_

"I guess you right. You know, you have a lot of backbone. And it's quite alright; I've been called a lot worse."

Corbett grinned. She liked Draco. Despite his arrogant stance.

"You know, you would be a lot more tolerable if you weren't such a prat."

"Oh Miss Potter. I am deeply insulted. You hurt my feelings."

"Oh poor Mr. Malfoy. Could you ever forgive me?" Just to make it seem more sincere she jutted out her lower lip, and gave him puppy dog eyes.

'_Wow. She's good at that. I wonder if she gets everything she wants.' _Draco wondered.

"Draco. Let's go." A woman called.

"Mum. I really do not want to go yet." Draco called out over his shoulder.

"I hope you are not bothering this young lady." Mrs. Malfoy walked up to them.

"No mum. Actually Corbett and I were just talking." Draco said smiling at Corbett.

"Alright. Come along Draco."

"But mum."

"No buts, just owl her. Besides. You'll see her at Hogwarts not to long from now."

"Bye Draco. Nice talking with you. Bye Mrs. Malfoy."

"Call me Narcissa dear." The woman responded smiling at her.

"Alright. Bye Narcissa. Bye Draco."

"Bye Corbett. I would love to stay and chat, but Draco and I have other things to do." Narcissa said smiling.

"Mum, do we really have to go? Can't we just do those things later?" The blonde pouted. He gave his mum the best puppy dog face he could manage.

"Narcissa, I would love if you and Draco could accompany us. We were gonna do some shopping for Corbett, then go to lunch." Claire said as she walked up to the group.

"Tell you what, Draco and I will go run our errands then maybe we can meet up for lunch?" Narcissa pondered.

"Sure. How about the Green Garden?" Claire said smiling.

"Yes. That sounds great. Alright Draco lets go."

"The puppy dog face works every time." Draco murmured softly to Corbett.

Draco and Narcissa left the shop.

"Watch out for Draco. He's a known heartbreaker." Claire said with a conspiring look on her face.

"I'm eleven. He's eleven. How does an eleven year old go about breaking hearts?" Corbett pondered aloud.

"Ah. Little Corbett, what type of clothing would you like?" Madame Malkin asked walking over to her.

"Lots of pants. No dresses or skirts. And I'm assuming wizarding clothing as well?" She asked Claire.

Claire shook her head in amusement. "You remind me so much of Lily. We are here to get robes. We will get your muggle clothes from the other side of Diagon Alley."

"Is that a good thing?" The red head asked her Aunt uncertain.

"Yes. She is-was a really good person. She hated dresses for the longest of times that was until she turned seventeen. All she wanted to do was wear dresses. Tried to force me to wear a dress when I married Severus. It's really funny because for the longest of times I loved dresses, until I reached my seventh year." Claire said with a small chuckle. She lost herself in memories of her sister.

Corbett looked at Claire in awe.

"Is there a specific color you want dearie?" Madame Malkin asked her.

Corbett pondered this. Uncle- Sally and Greg always chose a washed out color for her to wear. She never thought she would have to choose, never thought she would get the luxury of something as simple as choose. She looked at Claire uncertain.

"I noticed you like green, courtesy of the shirt. So green for sure. Any other color?" Claire asked smiling softly.

Corbett chewed her bottom lip in thought. What if she chose a color that they didn't approve of? What if she disappointed them?

"I think green would match the color of her hair greatly. So would brown." Madame Malkin suggested smiling.

"Teal, any type of blue really. And black." Claire said putting a finger down for each color she named off.

"Alright let's get started." Madame Malkin muttered. As soon as those words left her mouth, measuring tapes magically appeared.

"You know. I've seen the tapes do that, but it's still a shock every time." Corbett said grinning.

"Madame. Don't you have her measurements on file?" Claire asked fighting back a chuckle.

"I do." The gray haired witch said taking notes.

Claire shook her head, fighting off the urge to ask more questions.

"How about two sets of green robes, two sets of teal, two sets of navy blue, and two sets of black?" Madame Malkin asked.

"Sounds great. Thanks Madame. How soon do you think they will arrive?"

"Three to five business days." Madame said smiling.

"Thanks. Alright there Corbett, let's go." Claire stalked out of the shop.

"Okay. You want jeans and t-shirts. No dresses or skirts. Nothing fancy?" Claire asked confirming this with her niece.

"Y-Yes if it's alright with you Aunt Claire." Corbett muttered looking at the ground.

"Corbett look at me."

Corbett looked at her reluctantly. "If it's alright with me? Merlin, Corey. I won't be wearing these clothes. You can get whatever clothes you won't. Nothing slutty or holey though."

Corbett chuckled. "I am eleven years old, rest assure I will not get anything…" She trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence. "Besides, I've seen the dresses some of Aunt- some of Sally's coworkers daughters have worn, and I despise them."

Claire looked at her niece thoughtfully. _'I wonder if she will be like Lily pad, and end up liking dresses.' _ She shook her head and smiled.

"Now, on to my favorite shop. This shop actually keeps up with the Muggle styles. The patterns are brilliant, and the colors actually go together. The shop itself may not seem like much, but trust me Cinnamon, you'll love it." Claire said twirling her wand in her hand.

"What's the name of this shop?" Corbett wondered.

Claire chuckled. "The Blue Moon."

The red head rolled her eyes. "What's so funny about that?" Then winced at the sound of her voice. "I'm sorry." She rushed paling slightly.

"Stop apologizing for speaking your mind." Claire said, fighting down her anger. _'Stupid fucking muggles had no right to hit my niece. Damn you Albus, I knew I should have kept her. Lord knows what she and poor Harry have been through._

They arrived at the shop.

Corbett's jaw dropped open. The shop didn't look like a shop, it looked like a dungeon. It did however have the layout of a clothing shop.

"What can I get for you me dears?" A Mediterranean witch asked them smiling.

"Yes actually. My niece needs new clothing, as you can tell by her outfit." Claire said smiling at the scowl forming on Corbett's face.

"My name is Bonnie. I will be glad to be of assistance is there anything in particular Corbett is looking for?"

"Yes. Jeans, sweatshirts, anything really, with the exception of dresses, skirts, or anything girlie." Claire said glancing at Corbett.

Corbett nodded her head vigorously.

"You have a complex Miss Corbett, don't you?"Bonnie asked smiling at her.

She smirked. "Yes. I hate skirts and dresses I would prefer jeans and baggie sweatshirts because they are warm and comfortable. I just want plain jeans. Please no other color than black jeans, and blue jeans. It's bad enough that Aunt Claire made me get colored robes for former occasions."

"At least I didn't make you get dresses and skirts that you despise so much." Claire shot back with a scowl of her own.

"I can find you jeans that fit your need dear if you will follow me." Bonnie said. She turned to leave and walked towards a rack of jeans.

Corbett's mouth opened in shock. The jeans ranged from yellow, to orange, to a very ugly bright pink. Some of the jeans had very ugly animal patterns, others had fur.

"People actually buy this? What happened to good ole jeans? Plain blue jeans? What the heck?" Corbett asked, unable to keep the disgust out of her voice.

Bonnie chuckled. She moved the jeans aside, and pulled out a couple of plain blue jeans. To Corbett's relief.

"Go try these on, and see if they fit." Bonnie said chuckling.

Corbett went into the dressing room smiling. She really liked Bonnie.

"She looks so much like Lily. I wonder if she will love dresses when she reaches her seventh year." Bonnie asked smiling at Claire.

"I remember coming into this store with her my third year. She just turned fifteen, and all her jeans outgrew her. She tried to give me her old jeans, but I refused. It was funny because we had a similar argument." Claire said with a small smile.

"Yes. You and Lily were always my favorite customers. You always came in here during the Hogsmeade trips because you always missed the muggle world. It's funny because Lily and Severus discovered this place on accident really." Bonnie said as a sad smile appeared on her face.

"They fit Miss Bonnie. Thanks." Cornett emerged looking happy.

"Excellent. Now on to shirts, I'm assuming you want those to be plain as well?" Bonnie wondered.

Corbett shook her head yes, relieved that Bonnie wasn't pressuring her into getting stuff with pizzazz.

"Favorite colors?"

Corbett thought. She never really gave much thought to colors. Everything was just a hand me down. On one hand she did love the green robes she got, she also liked the black ones.

"Green, black, and yellow."

As soon as Corbett started to speak, green and black shirts appeared in her hand. The styles of the shirts differed, and the colors had small slight variations.

"And yellow my dear?" Bonnie asked.

Corbett shook her head.

Bonnie waved her wand and the yellow shirts flew in her hands.

"And last but not least. Shoes. Relax Corey, actual shoes, not dress shoes." Claire said smirking at Corbett.

"So I'm thinking black Doc Martens for her to wear\ on the weekend during Hogwarts. Or now." Bonnie said smiling at Corbett's shoes.

"That would be great." Claire said grinning.

Corbett looked down at her shoes scowling. They were Sally's until she outgrew them. They were white, and dirty. They were worn out, and had holes on the side.

Bonnie walked over, handing Corbett black Doc Martens.

Despite herself, Corbett grinned. She really loved the shoes.

"Can I wear them now?" She asked grinning.

"Of course dear. Put them on while I go pay for your stuff." Claire said walking over to the counter.

When Claire turned her back, Corbett dropped on the floor, kicked off the ugly Converses, and slid on the Doc Martens. They fit her perfectly.

"Okay. Now I want to take you to the book store." Claire said. She shrunk the bags in her hands and shoved them into her pockets.

"Bye Bonnie. See you soon." Claire said taking her niece's hand and walking out the door.

They walked two blocks before Corbett saw the book store. She assumed it was a bookstore anyway. It looked like a very old library. The moment they walked inside, Corbett knew her assumption was correct.

It looked like a library. A very old library, with thousands upon thousands of books lining the shelves.

Corbett's mouth dropped open.

"I know. I had the same exact reaction when I walked in. Let's go to the potions section." Claire grabbed her hand and started to walk.

To say the potions section was huge would be an understatement. The potions section was more like two sections.

Corbett grinned. "I like this section."

"So does Sev. If he could, I'm sure he would live in it."

"That's not a bad idea." Corbett mused.

Claire shook her head.

"Start browsing. Whatever books you want, I'll pay for, and that will be your present."

"Really?" Came the stunned reply of Corbett.

"Yes."

Corbett left Claire and started to browse. The books were split into sections. Love potions dominated one whole entire shelf.

She grinned at some of the titles. "**1001 Failsafe Potions to Make Someone Fall in Love.** Yeah I'm sure that will work out." Corbett said sarcastically.

Shaking her head, she moved away from the love potion section. Into the poison section.

"Poisons and antidotes. Interesting." She pulled a book titled **"100 Ways to Poison Your Enemies"**, and began to read.

"I don't think that's an appropriate book for an eleven year old to read." Came a drawl from her right.

She tore her eyes from the book and looked to see who was speaking.

"Did Claire let you roam the potions section?" Snape asked smirking.

"Yes. I guess she hates potion books as much as we hate shopping." Corbett tried.

"Put the book down Cinnamon this isn't an appropriate section for you to be in." Severus said smiling.

"But-"

"There are other books I'm sure you'll like." Snape said cutting across her protests.

She sighed and set the book back in its place.

"Come on, I'll lead you to some good books that are age appropriate." He drawled.

Corbett walked beside Snape admiring the books.

"Your mother and I had the same reaction when we first arrived. This was discovered on accident." Severus said softly.

"It reminds me so much of a library. It's amazing." Corbett said in awe.

"Yes. Here we are."

"Can I live here?" She asked softly.

He chuckled. "Go pick out books."

"Only one book Cor?" Claire asked confused.

"It's the one the really caught her interest." Severus said smirking at the incredulous look on her face.

"But. Never mind. We're meeting Cissa and Draco for dinner."

He scowled. "You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack. Get over it Sev. Maybe Lucius will be there."

"I still don't see why we have to go." He argued.

Corbett fought back a grin. They left the book store. They were on there way to the Green Garden.

"They are friends. Get over it you git."

"I really don't want to go." He murmured.

"That sucks. Were here." Claire said walking through the doors.

Severus trailed after her still pouting.

Corbett trailed after them smiling. _"They argue like little kids."_

**Author's Note: Thanks for all who reviewed and added my story to their watch list.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auth****ors note: PureAngelEyes: Love how into it you seem to be. I figured since Lily was good at Potions, then her daughter should be to. Thanks for being so loyal. I shall update soon. **

**Thanks twirlgirl4life1 for adding my story to your story Alert**

**Thanks ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for your review**

Chapter Six:

"Hi Corbett." Draco said smiling.

"The whole way here, Aunt Claire and Uncle Sev were arguing. He didn't want to come." Corbett whispered to Draco.

Narcissa and Draco met them at the front, and walked them to their table. Claire was on the right side of the table, in the middle. Severus was on her left, and Narcissa was on her right.

Draco chuckled. "Yes, I could see Uncle Sev putting up a huge fight."

Corbett raised an eyebrow. "How are you related to them?"

"Oh. Severus is my god father, and Claire is my god mother."

Corbett chuckled.

"What?" Draco asked befuddled.

"Nothing. He lets you get away with calling him Uncle Sev? Everytime I say it he scowls."

It was Draco's turn to chuckle. "He doesn't. I just keep calling him that until he relents."

"Ah. Maybe if we both keep calling him that, he will let us get away with it."

"Devious. I like they way you think."

Corbett grinned.

"Whatever you two are planning, you need to quit." Narcissa said glancing at them.

"Were not planning anything." They both said at the same time.

"See. It makes me thing you are." Narcissa responded.

"Mum. The fact that you think we are planning something devious hurts me in here." Draco said pointing to his heart.

"Stop with the dramatics." Claire said grinning.

"Aunt Claire. I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." He said feigning hurt.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. I mean it, stop plotting over there." Narcissa said.

Corbett couldn't contain her laughter any more.

"Corbett. I am ashamed. Stop laughing at me you honestly hurting my feelings."

This did nothing to stop her laughter. In fact it increased.

Once her laughter got under control she stated, "Why Draco, stop being so dramatic. Just tell them the truth."

"What truth?" Narcissa asked.

Draco scowled at Corbett. "Well Corbett here thinks there's a purple monkey on the ceiling. I keep trying to tell her there's not, but she doesn't believe me. I'm afraid there might be something wrong with her brain."

Narcissa shook her head.

"But there is Draco. I think there's something wrong with _your_ brain if you can't see it." Corbett said sincerely.

"Never mind. Continue as you were." Narcissa muttered.

The adults were deep in conversation.

"Nice save their Draco."

He chuckled. "Thanks for playing along. I haven't had that much fun in a while."

"Do they always think you plot?" Corbett asked in amusement.

"Well. Yes. It's completely unfair."

"Do you?" She asked.

He looked at her in offence. "No. Well. Hang on."

Corbett looked at Draco silently. He started muttering to himself.

"Okay so seven times out of ten. The other three times are very sincere."

"There you go. That's why your mum always thinks your plotting. You do nothing to prove her wrong."

"This conversation proves nothing." Draco muttered softly.

"Mmm. I think it does." Corbett said grinning.

"Do you think Draco will be in Slytherin?" Claire asked looking at the two children.

"Yes. It's not even a doubt in my mind. He's a pretty cunning child." Narcissa said smiling.

"What about Corbett?" Narcissa wondered.

"Well. Her parents were in Gryffindor, but from talking with her, she possesses Slytherin traits." Snape said looking at the two children.

"I think the sorting hat will sort her correctly. She could even be in Ravenclaw." Claire said.

"If she is in Gryffindor, are you going to get mad?"

"No. I just don't want her to be in Hufflepuff. Any of the three will suffice."

"Were not plotting anything. Honest." Draco muttered looking at the three adults.

"What guilty conscience?"

"No Aunt Claire. But the three keep looking over here very suspiciously."

Before anyone could respond, the waiter arrived with their food.

The table was silent for a moment while they tasted their food.

"This is mum's favorite restaurant. She takes me here every chance she gets." Draco whispered to Corbett.

"It's so fancy." She whispered back.

"Yes. That's not why I like it though. It's a very special place my Mum and I go to alone. It's very important to me. I love it."

She grinned into her plate of food.

"I know this food is good and all but try not to smile at it too much." Draco smirked.

"But, it's so much prettier than you. My eyes love beauty, and you are lacking in that department."

Draco chuckled. "Ah, I think your eye sight is warped. Nothing can be better looking than Draco Malfoy."

"See. That's where you are wrong. I think your brain is fried."

"Gasp. Corbett Potter, you have hurt my feelings once again." Draco took a napkin and wiped his fake tears.

"Gasp. Draco I do not care."

"So so mean. Why are you so cruel?"

"I'm sorry. Truce?" She asked grinning holding out her hand.

"Mm. I don't know. You insulted me several times. How do I know you won't do it again?" He asked.

"Trust me." She said seriously.

Draco sniffed. "I am a very delicate person. I can't take another insult."

"Yeah. Wouldn't want it to go over your abnormally large head."

Draco placed a hand over his heart. "There you go again. Breaking my trust all over again."

Corbett wiped away fake tears. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Sigh. "Fine I forgive you. We can be friends again ginger." He shook her hand.

Gasp. "Draco, you called me a ginger. That hurts my feelings."

"I think they're more interested in each other instead of their food." Severus said smiling.

Draco and Corbett quickly broke off conversation to go back to eating.

"Chew your food their Draco. We won't be leaving for a while." Claire drawled.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want you to choke." Corbett said grinning.

Draco looked at her sideways. He couldn't see if she was joking or serious.

"I will not choke. Much." He joked.

The table fell silent after that.

"You know. For a tiny person you can eat really fast. Maybe that's why you're so tiny; it goes through you too fast." Draco joked.

"What's your point Einstein?"

"Who? Never mind. My point is you eat fast."

"You eat just as fast as I do. What the heck is your excuse?"

"Must I have an excuse Core? Can't it just be because I am Draco Malfoy?"

"That right there is an excuse."

"Good point."

"Yes Blondie it is."

"Everybody ready?"

"I'm willing to bet that Uncle Severus will end up paying for it because he and mum will start to argue." Draco muttered.

****Ten Minutes Later

"Told you so." Draco muttered.

"I'm calling it. That lasted ten minutes." Claire said shaking her head.

"That was the shortest argument thus far." Draco muttered.

"I'm assuming they do this a lot." Corbett muttered.

"Oh yes. All the time." Claire said amused

"Now they are gonna have another argument."

Narcissa and Severus were standing side by side. Draco Claire and Corbett stopped walking to watch this scene unfold before them.

"For the love of Salazar woman get over it!"

"Damn it Severus. I wish you would stop."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even say it Severus. Thank you."

"I change my mind. This was the shortest argument they have had." Draco muttered skeptically.

"This one lasted a few seconds." Claire said in amusement

"Seriously?" Corbett asked unable to get over her initial shock.

"Alright Draco. Let's go. Bye Claire. Bye Corbett." Narcissa said walking over to them.

"Bye Corbett. I had fun. Bye Aunt Claire. Bye Uncle Sev." Draco said taking his mother's hand.

A moment later they apparated, leaving Claire grinning at Severus.

"Let's get back." Severus muttered grabbing Claire's hand.

Corbett trailed behind them. She really did have fun today. More than she had in a while. The last time she had fun she was six.

"_Come on Corbett. It will be fun. Honest." Larry smiled._

_Corbett bit her bottom lip. She loved heights, but she didn't want to climb an icy roof. _

"_What are you chicken?" Larry teased her._

_Corbett rolled her eyes. "No I'm not. I'm not dumb enough to climb an icy roof."_

"_So you're chicken?" Larry emphasized._

"_No. I'm not dumb." She hissed._

"_I guess you do make a valid point. Chicken." _

_Corbett rolled her eyes. Larry really wasn't the brightest kid his age._

_Larry pushed Corbett on the ground and began to climb the roof. "Come catch me."_

"_Fine." She smiled and began to climb the roof with Larry._

_She smiled when they finally reached the top. She sat with him on the ledge_

"_It's awesome up here." Larry said smiling._

"_Yeah. Do you come up here-"Corbett didn't finish that thought because she slipped off the roof._

"_Aw crud. Hang on." Larry said panicking._

"_I'm trying to. It's not easy hanging on the edge of an icy roof." She said._

_Larry pulled her hand from the roof and tried to pull her up._

"_Aw shit. You were right." Larry said pulling her up._

"_No kidding." She panted. _

_Larry made to pull her away from the ledge, but they both tumbled down._

_Somehow Corbett ended back up on the roof, and Larry was holding his arm screaming in pain._

_That night Larry blamed the whole thing on Corbett. She got locked in a small closet and her life got worse._

_She never understood why Larry blamed that night on her. Even though his parents hated her, Larry still looked at her like a younger sister. She never understood it._

"Corbett grab my hand." Severus said with concern.

"What?" She asked bewildered.

"We are getting ready to Apparate." Severus said again.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Corbett grabbed his hand, and they apparated back to the apartment.

"Thanks. I had fun. I'm gonna go write to Harry." She muttered before they could ask any questions.

**Harry.**

**How have you been? Did you decide on a name for your owl?**

**I doubt it. So what about Hedwig?**

**It's a really good name. Drop me a line please.**

**It's quite lonely without you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Corey.**

She folded up the piece of parchment and walked downstairs.

She smiled when she saw Severus reading a Potions book.

"Is there by chance an owl?" She asked Severus.

"Why would I have one of those god awful things?" He asked her looking up from the book.

"Uncle Sev. It was just a question. I want to deliver this to Harry." She said smiling.

"Well my dear, I do not have an owl, but it looks like there is one to see you." He gestured to the window.

"Oh. That's Harry's owl."She said smiling.

She raced over to the window, to let the owl in.

She unrolled the parchment and smiled.

**Corbett.**

**I had so much fun in Diagon Ally.**

**I don't know what to name my owl.**

**What about Snowy?**

**I'm absolutely pants at picking names.**

**Help. I know you can do it.**

**You are a girl after all.**

**Yes. I am imploring the help of my little sister.**

**Love always **

**Harry.**

Corbett chuckled. She walked back over to the couch, stole a quill from the table, and rewrote her letter.

**Harry**

**How about Hedwig?**

**I refuse to let you name her Snowy. That's wrong. Beyond belief.**

**You are never allowed to name an animal. **

**Ever**

**Your right, you are absolutely pants at this.**

**Pick up a book. It might be helpful.**

**Love always**

**Corbett**

She rolled the parchment up and tied it to the owl's leg.

"Hedwig. That's your name. I refuse to let Harry name you." Corbett said stroking her feathers.

Hedwig hooted in response. "Go deliver this to Harry. Nip him in the finger for me."

The white owl hooted in response and flew off.

"What did he want to name the owl?" Severus asked from his spot on the couch.

She snorted. "He wanted to name her Snowy."

Severus smiled. "That poor owl."

"I refuse to let Harry name any animals Uncle Sev."

"I will let you call me Uncle Sev, but I refuse to let my godson do the same." He said smiling.

Corbett sat down next to her uncle.

"I really did have fun Uncle Sev."

"I'm glad you did Cinnamon. Honestly-"

"Seriously Draco Lucius Malfoy. How many times have I told you not to use the Floo network without your mum?" Came the stern voice of Claire.

"Damn that kid gets into more trouble..." Severus trailed off walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Corbett. Hi Uncle Sev." Draco said smiling at the two of them.

Corbett fought to keep her expression clear. It seemed like they were putting their plan into action.

"What's so important Draco?" Claire asked sternly.

"Well. Father told me to tell you that the potion didn't work. He says your potion skills are rusty."

"He couldn't do that by owl?" Claire asked bewildered.

" 'Fraid not Aunt Clairey." Draco muttered.

"Did he downright refuse or did someone beg him not to?" Severus asked looking at Draco.

"No. He refused. Feels the same way you do about Owls Uncle Sev."

"Tell him if he wants a new potion to owl or visit. Draco." Claire said softly.

"Oh alright. If I get in trouble. You owe me."

"Don't worry I'll deal with Lucius." Claire said rolling her eyes.

"How's it going there ginger?"

"Well. I am quite entertained. An arrogant blonde waltzed into the kitchen, and he's getting his head chewed off." Corbett responded grinning.

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny Ginge."

"Hate to break this up, but you have to get going Draco." Severus said flatly.

"Fine. Kick out your god son. My father will hear about this."

"I'm sure he will. Goodbye." Claire said exasperated.

Draco grabbed green powder and threw it into the flames. He shouted "Malfoy manner," then disappeared.

"For the love of Salazar, that kid is one huge ass walking headache." Claire muttered shaking her head.

Severus walked over to his wife and began to kiss her.

"Gross. Child in the room." Before they could respond Corbett whirled on her heels and stalked upstairs to grab her book.

She walked back downstairs, stole Severus's old spot, and began to read.

"I'm so glad she's here Sev." Claire said softly.

"She's something else. She's forgiving." Severus said choosing his words carefully.

"Did you think she was going to hate you Sev?" She asked stroking her husband's face softly.

"Yes. It's my mistake that caused her to live with _them_." He hissed.

"No. It's Harrison's fault. How a foul git like him became minister is ridiculous."

"I wonder if she chose to call me Uncle Sev because she meant it or because Draco wanted her involved in his elaborate scheme to annoy me."

Claire smiled. "I think she meant it. She doesn't strike me as a puppet or a follower. She's an individual Sev."

"Let's go see what she's up to." Sev said smiling.

"Judging by the look on her face when we went into the bookstore, reading."

"Yes my dear you are probably right."

Claire was indeed right. Corbett was asleep on the couch, with a book on her chest.

Severus shut the book, then scooped her up in his arms. He stifled a gasp because of how thin she was.

He walked her upstairs with Claire following. She was carrying Corbett's book/

"She's going to need to take several potions in the morning. This isn't healthy. " He said as he laid her on her bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Claire whispered sadly.

"She feels so light. Most eleven year olds do, but she's too light. I doubt she's been given any supplements to keep her healthy."

"Fuck. That poor kid."

Claire and Severus woke up later that night to screaming.

"She's having a nightmare. Stay here. I'll deal with it." Claire said glaring at Severus.

Claire walked into Corbett's room. She wasn't in her bed. She wasn't under it either. Claire finally checked the closet.

"Corbett. Wake up! It's only a dream. It's not real. Little love wake up." Claire shook Corbett awake.

"Don't hurt me." She whispered.

"Baby, I'm not going to hurt you for having a nightmare."

"Promise?" The red head asked hesitantly.

"Yes." The raven haired witch said.

Claire scooped up the red head and set her back in the bed. She sighed in relief when she went back to sleep.

"She was asleep in the closet." Claire said the following morning. Severus and Claire were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea.

"Misty. Please go and wake up Corey." Severus said summoning his favorite elf.

"Yes. Master." She apparated before Severus could correct her.

Misty returned a few moments later. "Miss Corey not in bed."

"Did you check the closet Misty?"

"No, Misty didn't thinks 'bout closet."

"The closet?" Severus asked his wife.

"Yes. I think they made her sleep in the closet."

Misty returned ten minutes later with Corbett in tow.

"Why did you go back into the closet after I put you in bed?" Claire asked sternly.

Corbett kept her head down and just shrugged.

"Corbett, please don't do that. I just want my question answered." The dark haired witch said in a softer tone.

"I wasn't worthy of a bed. The closet felt more natural." She whispered.

"Corbett. You are in fact worthy of a bed. Don't believe anything those _muggles_ have told you in the past." Claire said passionately.

"You shouldn't tell lies."

"Little love listen to me, you are worthy of being love, never doubt that. Your mum and dad loved you, _I _love you. You mean the world to me, and I promise I will never ever hurt you, or lay a hand against you in any way. I promise." Claire whispered, walking towards Corbett.

She looked at her Aunt skeptically. "Right. Cause I'm sure a freak like myself is worthy of being loved."

"Yes. You my dear are not a freak. Harry didn't think so. Claire doesn't think so, she loves you like a daughter, and I can tell you that. Draco is absolutely besotted with you, he already sees you as a friend. Which I assure you is not something that happens often with him" Here Snape paused to let his statement sink in. "I love you like a daughter already. You captivated me with the knowledge you already have, you seem to obtain instructions easily, and your love of books makes me smile. Your fiery red hair seems to suit your personality. I love you like a daughter. I will make the same promise to you that Clair bear has made, I will never lay a hand on you. I won't ever hurt you physically or mentally. You are a beautiful little girl who needs to find her way again." Snape stood up from the table, and knelt in front of her.

"You really and truly feel that way?" She asked fighting back tears.

"Yes." Both adults answered instantly.

"Without hesitation, we both love you Cinnamon."

Cinnamon threw her arms around the both of them.

"You have to take some potions my dear." Snape said as they pulled apart.

"What type of potions? Why? What will they do?" Cinnamon asked nervously.

Severus chuckled. "Cor, slow down and Sev will answer your questions."

"You seem malnourished. You will take several potions to restore your health. Mend any internal injuries, or broken bones that haven't been healed fully. Some of these will be simple potions like vitamins and such."

"Can we just-" Began Corbett.

"Um, no. Don't make excuses. You will take them or I will forcefully shove them down your throat." Severus said mildly.

Corbett's mouth dropped open.

"Oh fine, I shall take less drastic measures and mix them with your food."

"Alright Draco Malfoy." Corbett said smirking at the look that crossed her Uncle's face.

Corbett walked to the table and looked at the colorful potions.

"At least there are only eight of them." Cinnamon muttered to herself.

"Actually those are for Misty, you have to take twenty of them." Severus said joining her at the table.

A look of disbelief colored Corbett's features.

"Just kidding my dear, those are for you. I need you to start with the light blue one, wait five minutes, then move on to the light yellow, wait five minutes, dark blue, wait five minutes light pink. Then wait fifteen minutes and take the orange, wait fifteen minutes and take the black one. Take the dark pink straight after. Then wait fifteen minutes and take the cloudy one."

"So tell me little love, how do those taste?" Claire asked handing out pieces of bacon.

"Well the black one tasted like licorice. The light pink one tasted like bubblegum, the others tasted like mud, sand, dirt, dust, and any other foul component I have associated with Mother Earth."

Severus chuckled.

"Just being honest" she said shrugging.

Claire and Severus didn't have a chance to respond, because they heard a familiar _tap tap_ sound.

Corbett walked over to the window and smiled.

"Hi Hedwig." She unrolled the piece of parchment tied onto her leg. Hedwig perched on her shoulder patiently.

_**Little Sister**_

_**You told Hedwig to nip my finger didn't you?**_

_**Well, be happy to know, she took your command seriously and drew blood.**_

_**Thanks. Way to go.**_

_**I do like the name Hedwig**_

_**Stop telling Hedwig to bite me**_

_**If you do I will hunt you down and**_

_**And**_

_**And**_

_**And severely hug you and kiss you**_

_**Just kidding I will seriously burn all of your books**_

_**Love always **_

_**Harry**_

_**PS as revenge I told Hedwig to eat your bacon**_

Corbett busted out in laughter. Only Harry would write something like that.

"Is it from Harry Little love?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. He threatened to burn my books."

"Pray tell. Why would Harry do that?" Severus asked chewing his eggs.

"I told Hedwig to nip his finger for me. She apparently nipped hard enough to draw blood. So Harry said if I ever told Hedwig to do that again, he would severely hug me and kiss me. Then he said he was kidding that he would really burn my books. If he did that I would turn Hedwig against him." The moment she finished her sentence Hedwig flew off of her shoulder and onto the table.

"You know, you might be in Slytherin." Severus said mildly.

"What's- Oh no Hedwig, don't eat my bacon. I don't care if Harry did put you up to it."

Severus and Claire chuckled.

"Dang it. Aunt Claire is there anymore bacon?"

"Mm. No sorry little love, but Sev has some on his plate." Claire said through a grin.

"Don't touch my bacon Cinnamon." Severus said buttering his toast.

Corbett grinned. She sat back at the table and shoved Severus's last piece into her mouth.

Severus retaliated by stealing a piece of bacon off of his wife's plate.

"Real mature, Sevy, you owe me bacon." Claire said stealing his toast.

"Damn woman. Now you owe me toast. Hedwig go into Corbett's room to rest."

Severus looked at Corbett. "You my dear Cinnamon owe me bacon and toast."

"Quite the contrary my dear Uncle, Harry owes me bacon, I owe you, you in turn owe Aunty Claire, and she in turn owes you so meh." Like most eleven year olds in this situation, she stuck her tongue out.

Severus walked over to her, picked her up out of her chair, and began to tickle her.

"S-s-s-s-st-st-sto-st-stop, c-c-c-c-can't b-b-r-br-breathe." She said between fits of laughter.

Severus finally relented and let her go.

"I'm going to go write to Harry." She said wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

Once she was in her room, she sat at her desk and began to write.

_**Brother**_

_**Mission accomplished.**_

_**Hedwig did indeed steal my bacon.**_

_**Truce?**_

_**I stop telling Hedwig to torture you, you stop telling her to torture me?**_

_**It seems like a fair deal to me.**_

_**I can't wait to see you at Hogwarts**_

_**I keep having nightmares**_

_**It's always the same ones.**_

_**I always hear cruel laughter and I see green lights.**_

_**I remembered something different**_

_**Eyes**_

_**Yours to be exact**_

_**It's quite scary**_

_**I love you**_

_**Even though we hardly know anything about each other I feel like we are already close**_

_**That we were never separated to begin with**_

_**Maybe it's the fact that we are twins, and twins are said to be closer?**_

_**I feel this special bond with you, it's quite difficult to describe**_

_**It's almost like an invisible thread is tethering me to you**_

_**Silly I know**_

_**I do however feel that if this thread were to somehow be severed that I would be lost**_

_**I know I'm probably just being strange, but honestly I feel better writing this to you**_

_**Do you feel the same?**_

_**What are your thoughts on this?  
Sorry if this seems like some sentimental girl thing.**_

_**I just had to write this to you**_

_**I feel as though if you know then the bond will be stronger?**_

_**That it won't break.**_

_**Love always **_

_**Corbett**_

Corbett shook her head as she re read the parchment. She looked around for Hedwig, saw that she was asleep on top of the wardrobe and smiled.

"Sleep well Hedwig." She said softly.

She picked up her potions book from last night and walked downstairs.

She smiled when she saw her aunt nestled in Severus's lap. They were both sitting on the loveseat.

She sat down on the spot Severus occupied last night and began to read.

At some point she must've fallen asleep because she was back in her bed.

She walked into the bathroom and began to shower.

She hummed contently to herself. For once she actually felt like she had family, she felt like she had someone who loved her like their own.

Smiling to herself she washed some of her worries away.

**Authors Note: Well I hope you like the scene between Draco and Corbett. I hope you liked Severus's soft nature come out, as well as his stern side.**

**Thanks to my faithful readers. I would like to thank PureAngelEyes for being one of the first to comment and following my story and reviewing a few hours after I put up my chapters**

**I would like to thank Cristy Bertrand for being one of the first to review that was Marvelous absolutely marvelous. GO READ HER STORY Secrets that story is unique and awesome in its own right**

**I would like to thank xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**** for her review**

**And last but not least I would like to thank ****xxDignity for adding my story to his favorites list and for following me**

**DoomReaverX**

**Herbology Apprentice**

**Twigirl4life1**

**Forthegreatergood**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Harry Potter.

There was only a week left until Harry started at Hogwarts. Harry was a ball of nerves.

"How are you getting to this school? Flying carpets?" Vernon asked Harry one night.

Not wanting to listen to this, Harry spent the rest of his summer in his bedroom, with his owl for company.

He would spend his days reading his new school books. They were all really interesting subjects. His favorite book was _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling.

He kept in touch with Corbett a lot. They used Hedwig to communicate back and forth. She never seemed to mind.

Harry was reading his book, when Hedwig tapped on the window.

Hey marked his place, and set it down to let her in.

"Hi Hedwig. Did you enjoy your hunt?" Harry asked her.

She responded by dropping a dead mouse in his palm.

"Oh Hedwig, that's gross." Harry muttered dropping the mouse on the floor.

Hedwig hooted and held out her leg. Tied to her leg was a rolled up piece of parchment.

Harry untied it and sat on his bed.

_**Harry.**_

_**Hedwig has been dropping dead rodents on my desk. I guess that means she likes me.**_

_**I love Magical Drafts and Potions; it's such an interesting read.**_

_**I'm having an interesting time. What about you?**_

_**I keep ticking off the days until we can see one another at Hogwarts. As the day gets closer I get more nervous.**_

_**I know this is going to be a really interesting school year.**_

_**I wish you could come over, so we can go to King's Cross together.**_

_**Can you believe it Harry; we will actually be learning magic.**_

_**Do you think we will be sorted into the same house?**_

_**I hope so.**_

_**Oh Merlin Harry, I'm so nervous. Please write to me soon.**_

_**Lots of Love Corbett.**_

Harry smiled to himself. Corbett sure said so little in so many words. She was quite a character. Taking out a new sheet of parchment Harry began to write a response.

_**Core**_

_**I reckon Hedwig does like you.**_

_**Why wouldn't she?**_

_**I hope we will be in the same house also.**_

_**Maybe we can meet each other on the train and sit together.**_

_**How many people do you think will be there?**_

_**My favorite book is Magical Theory**_

_**I've been spending my time reading the new school books we've gotten.**_

_**The Dursleys avoid me at all times possible. At first it was great, but now it gets a little annoying.**_

_**I can't wait till September the 1**__**st**_

_**I hope the Dursleys will be able to take me to King's Cross.**_

_**I'm happy to know that I am not the only one who is nervous.**_

_**Gosh, I look forward to seeing you again in person.**_

_**I'm hoping we both will be able to make new friends.**_

_**Should I wear my robes or wear muggle clothing?**_

_**Respond soon little sis.**_

_**Love, your older brother**_

_**Harry.**_

Harry re read his letter then folded it up. He looked at Hedwig and smiled. She was lying on top of the dresser fast asleep. Harry shrugged and went downstairs.

The Dursleys were sitting in the living room watching the tele. Like always no one paid attention as Harry walked in.

"Er uncle Vernon, do you think you will be able to drive me to Kings Cross the first of September?" Harry asked.

Vernon grunted. Harry took that as a yes. He was going to go back upstairs when Vernon spoke.

"Where is the school at anyways?" Vernon asked looking at Harry.

"Er, I don't know." Harry pulled the ticket out of his pocket.

"It says I take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven." Harry said gazing at his ticket.

Vernon and Petunia stared at him like he grown another head.

"Platform what?" Vernon asked.

"Nine and three-quarters." Harry responded shifting from foot to foot.

"Are you barking mad. There is no platform nine and three-quarters." Vernon said.

"That's what it says on my ticket." Harry mumbled.

"Then that ticket is a dozy." Vernon said.

"We are going up to London anyway. You'll see when you get there." Petunia muttered.

"Why are you going London?" Harry asked.

"To straighten some things out." Vernon said.

Harry went upstairs and went to bed.

Harry woke up to sunlight streaming in his window.

Hedwig hooted as a morning greeting.

"Hello Hedwig, want to deliver another letter to Corbett?" Harry asked.

As an answer she flew down and held out her left leg.

"Thanks." He tied his letter to her leg and she took off.

Harry went downstairs to eat breakfast. He was the only one up, so he ate slowly.

When he finished he went back upstairs and took a quick shower.

Finally satisfied, he opened Magical Theory and began to read.

He shut the flipped through the book and read his favorite letter.

_**Brother**_

_**Mission accomplished.**_

_**Hedwig did indeed steal my bacon.**_

_**Truce?**_

_**I stop telling Hedwig to torture you, you stop telling her to torture me?**_

_**It seems like a fair deal to me.**_

_**I can't wait to see you at Hogwarts**_

_**I keep having nightmares**_

_**It's always the same ones.**_

_**I always hear cruel laughter and I see green lights.**_

_**I remembered something different**_

_**Eyes**_

_**Yours to be exact**_

_**It's quite scary**_

_**I love you**_

_**Even though we hardly know anything about each other I feel like we are already close**_

_**That we were never separated to begin with**_

_**Maybe it's the fact that we are twins, and twins are said to be closer?**_

_**I feel this special bond with you, it's quite difficult to describe**_

_**It's almost like an invisible thread is tethering me to you**_

_**Silly I know**_

_**I do however feel that if this thread were to somehow be severed that I would be lost**_

_**I know I'm probably just being strange, but honestly I feel better writing this to you**_

_**Do you feel the same?**_

_**What are your thoughts on this?  
Sorry if this seems like some sentimental girl thing.**_

_**I just had to write this to you**_

_**I feel as though if you know then the bond will be stronger?**_

_**That it won't break.**_

_**Love always **_

_**Corbett**_

He was glad that she felt the same way he did. He agreed with his sister in so many ways. She was the only family he had in this world, her and his mum's sister Claire. He reread the letter and smiled. He didn't think this connection was a sentimental girl thing. He felt it was more like a twin thing. She was his sister his twin, his whole world.

He was glad that Hedwig stole her bacon. He could almost hear the outrage in her voice.

"Sevres you right for getting her to nip my finger." He said aloud in amusement.

He was broke out of his thoughts when Hedwig returned a few hours later.

Hedwig opened her leg, and waited patiently for Harry to untie the letter from her leg.

"Hedwig, you can go out and hunt. Take as long as you want." Harry said stroking Hedwig's head.

She gave a hoot and took off.

Harry opened the letter and began to read.

_**Harry,**_

_**Just because you were born eight friggin minutes earlier MEANS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**_

_**Now to answer your question, just wear muggle clothing, and change when you are in the compartment.**_

_**I also hope we will be able to make new friends.**_

_**If one of us is already on the train, I nominate you to look for me.**_

_**After all, you are the older brother. As you so kindly pointed out.**_

_**Several times I recall**_

_**We leave tomorrow.**_

_**At eleven.**_

_**I. Cannot. Wait!**_

_**And if you keep teasing me about being younger,**_

_**I will HEX you into oblivion**_

_**Your little sister,**_

_**Corbett**_

_**Just kidding, I won't hex you.**_

_**But please come find me once the train starts moving if you don't see me.**_

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry Corbett, I promise I will look for you."

The rest of the day went by slowly. Harry kept checking and rechecking his trunks to make sure he had everything.

He took out the list they gave him, and began to check off the items.

"Three sets of black robes. Check."

"One plain pointed hat. Check"

"One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide of course) Check."

"One winter cloak. Check"

"One wand, one cauldron, one set glass/crystal phials, one telescope, one set brass scales. Check."Harry said out loud.

"Now moving on to the books." He muttered.

"The Standard Book of Spells. A History of Magic. Magical Theory. A beginners' Guide to Transfiguration. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. Magical Drafts and Potions .Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self protection. Check. Check. Check. Check. Check. Check. Check. Check." Harry said.

He closed his trunk and began to pace. Night finally fell, and Hedwig returned, carrying a dead toad.

"Goodnight Hedwig." Harry said.

Harry woke up early the next morning. He took a quick shower and began to pace around his bedroom.

Hedwig watched his movement with reproachful eyes.

"Come here Hedwig." Harry said still pacing.

She hooted softly, then flew down on his shoulder.

"Oh Hedwig, I'm so nervous. However I do get to see Corbett again." Harry rambled on.

Two hours later Harry heaved his heavy trunk downstairs, outside, and into the Dursleys' car.

They reached King's cross at half past ten.

Vernon heaved Harry's trunk on a cart, and wheeled it into the station.

He turned towards Harry and grinned. "There you are boy. Platform Nine- Platform Ten. Yours should be in the middle." Vernon grinned once more at Harry and stalked off.

Harry's heart started pounding. He knew his uncle was right. What if this was all some sick joke that the Dursleys were playing on him.

Harry saw a guard pass by and stopped him.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know which train goes to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts? I've never even heard of that." The guard said puzzled.

"I, I don't know sir." Harry muttered.

"What the hell? Is this some sort of joke? Don't stop me again with some crackpot questions." The guard hissed and stalked off.

Harry was about to give up when he heard a woman fussing at her children.

"Packed with muggles. Fred be careful." The woman said.

Harry walked behind her.

"Alright Percy, you first." The woman said.

What looked like the oldest boy marched towards platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink. But as soon as he reached the barrier, a group of tourist walked in front of him.

"Okay Fred, you next." She said smiling.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly woman." A red haired boy said pointing at is chest.

"Sorry dear."

"Just kidding, I am Fred." He said.. Then he hurried off.

Harry was unsure of how Fred went through.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me-

"How to get onto the train?" The woman asked.

"Yes. I'm new here, and I've never done this before." Harry said.

"Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between nine and ten. Don't stop and don't worry about crashing into it, that's very important. Do it at a run if you are nervous dearie." She said kindly.

"Er- alright." He said. He pushed his trolley and began to walk very swiftly. He started to feel very nervous, so he started to run.

He was afraid he was going to crash, so he kept his eyes closed. He only opened them when he heard the train engine. He looked at the sign overhead, it said Hogwarts Express.

He had done it. He didn't crash into the wall.

"Gran, I lost my toad." A round faced boy was saying as Harry passed.

"Oh Neville." He heard the old woman say.

Harry pressed through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first. Then he started to shove and push his trunk towards the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps, but it was too heavy. He dropped it on his foot twice.

"Want a hand?" The red haired twin asked.

"Yes please." Harry panted.

"Oy, George! C'mere and help." Fred said.

With the help of the twins, Harry was able to get his trunk inside.

"Thanks." Harry said. He pushed his sweaty hair out of his face.

"Oh Harry, there you are." Corbett said panting.

She wandered into his compartment smiling.

She had on a pair of faded blue jeans, and a very baggy sweatshirt. Her red curly hair looked messy, but in a good sort of way.

"Oy. You're Harry Potter-" Fred began.

"And you're Corbett Potter." George finished.

"Oh those people." Corbett muttered shifting from foot to foot.

Harry looked at the twins. He could feel himself getting red.

"Fred? George? Come here."

"Coming mum." They muttered with a last look at Corbett and Harry.

Harry and Corbett sat down next to the window, watching the red-haired family

"Oy Ron you got dirt on your nose." The woman said.

He tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began to rub.

"Poor Ron." Corbett whispered softly.

"Mom- geroff." He said.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nose?" One of the twins said.

"Where's Percy?" Asked their mother.

"He's coming."

The oldest boy walked into their sight. He was already in his robes.

"Can't stay long mum. I have prefect duties." He said.

"Oh are you a prefect Percy?" One of the twins with asked with mock surprise.

"You should have said something."

"Oh wait. You told us everyday-

"All summer."

The twins muttered.

"Oh shut up." Percy muttered.

"I really like the twins. They are hilarious." Corbett whispered to Harry.

Before Harry could come up with a response, Ron Weasley walked into their compartment.

"Mind if I sit here?" Ron asked indicating to the seat opposite of Harry and Corbett.

"Sure. Go right ahead." Harry said smiling.

"Thanks. Oh you're Harry Potter." Ron said staring at Harry.

"No. He's Corbett Potter. I'm Harry." Corbett said leaning over. She held out her arm grinning.

This caught Harry and Ron off guard because they started to laugh.

"Nice to meet you Harry." Ron said after he finally caught his breath. He held out his hand and shook Corbett hand.

"Have you got one too?" Ron asked looking at Corbett.

"Sure do." Corbett lifted her bangs off of her forehead.

"Ron, Fred and I will be with Lee if you need us." George said once again walking into their compartment.

"Yeah, Lee's got a wicked new tarantula. You should come join us." Fred said grinning.

Ron turned parlor white. "I d- I- not a good idea." He muttered.

"Suit yourself. Harry Corbett." The twins said in a way of greeting.

Harry and Corbett nodded back.

"Well-" George began.

"Nice meeting you." Fred finished.

"Fred and George think they are hilarious." Ron muttered when they left.

"I think they are." Corbett said grinning.

Ron smiled. "Yeah, Percy doesn't agree however."

"Percy? Is he another brother of yours?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. It's Bill. He works at Gringotts in Egypt. Then it's Charlie. He works with dragons in Romania. Then Percy, Fred, George, me, and of course Ginny. Who won't start until next year." Ron said smiling.

"Gee, I reckon you're happy to have such a huge family." Harry said.

"Yeah. It's a real riot." Ron muttered.

There was a silent moment, then Ron, not being able to stand it spoke again.

"What house do you want to be sorted into?" he asked.

"H-House?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah, there's Gryffindor, where the brave at heart dwell, then there's Hufflepuff, values hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play, then there's Ravenclaw. That house values intelligence, knowledge, and wit. Slytherin, values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. I wouldn't want to be in Slytherin. That's where you-know-who went, and he turned out to be the darkest wizard in history." Ron said shuddering.

"You-know-who. Oh you mean Voldemort. He went to Hogwarts?" Corbett asked.

Ron turned a deathly white. "Don't say his name!" He hissed.

"Oh sorry. See I have loads to learn." She groaned.

"Yeah, he was in Slytherin. A lot of the death eaters were." Ron said.

"What are Death Eaters?" Harry asked confused.

"Surely you know what Death Eaters are?" Ron asked incredulously.

Harry and Corbett shook their heads.

"Wow. Do you at least know your own story?"

Harry and Corbett both said "Yes!"

"Well Death Eaters were huge supporters of you-know-who. They were evil witches and wizards who wanted to purify the wizarding world by getting rid of the Muggle borns, those who have muggles for parents, but are wizards or witches themselves. They were feared among everyone during the first war. They would torture muggles, and muggle borns. The majority of them were sent to Azkaban, others have seen the error of their ways and were let off." Ron said shuddering.

Just then Ron's pocket started to move.

"You do realize your pocket is moving?" Corbett asked.

"Oh." Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a fat gray rat.

"His name is Scabbers." Ron said frowning.

"He belonged to Percy. Then because Percy made Prefect, dad got him an owl, and I got stuck with him. Not like he can afford for me to even get a new wand. Besides Scabber's a fat lazy bum that doesn't do anything but sleep all day. Honestly.'" Ron muttered gloomily.

Ron went pink around the ears.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that. I had to wear my cousin's old clothes, I've never even had any money until a few weeks ago. And I've never even had any proper birthday presents." Harry said.

They continued to talk. The train was speeding past cows, and empty fields.

Around half past twelve a plump dimpled witch, slid back their door. She was standing in front of a trolley.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Harry leapt to his feet rubbing his stomach.

"Got any Mars Bars?" He asked hopefully.

"No dear. I've got Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, and other things." She finished with a flourish.

"I'll take one of everything." Harry said handing over his money.

"Sheesh Harry, are you hungry?" Corbett asked.

Ron unwrapped a sandwich. "She always forgets I don't like beef."

"Trade you a pumpkin pasty for one of those." Harry grinned.

"You don't want them they're all dried up." Ron muttered.

"I'll take it Ron." Corbett muttered.

"Go nuts." Ron said.

Ron rewrapped the sandwich and threw it to Corbett at the same time Harry threw the pumpkin pasty.

"What are these?" Harry asked holding up a pack of Chocolate frogs.

"Are they really frogs?" Corbett asked.

"Well no, they're just bewitched to move like frogs." Ron said eating a black licorice wand.

"Oh look Harry, you got a card as well. What are they collector's items?" Corbett asked.

"Yes. I'm missing Agrippa. Oh you have Albus Dumbledore." Ron said disappointed.

"Let me see ya nut." Corbett muttered grabbing the card from Ron.

"Oh so this is the famous Dumbledore." Corbett said.

The man in the picture wore half moon glasses,had a long crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard and mustache.

"He defeated Grindelwald, a very dark wizard in 1945, discovered the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel. Sheesh he sure did accomplish a lot." Corbett said.

"I reckon that's why he's one of the greatest headmaster's Hogwarts had thus far." Ron said.

"He disappeared. In the muggle world people stay put in photos." Harry said in amazement.

"Really? They don't move?" Ron asked.

"You're gonna get fat if you keep eating like that." Corbett said.

"You and I both can put on more weight Corby." Harry said smiling.

Before Corbett could respond their corridor slid open once again.

"Have any of you seen Trevor? My toad?" A round faced boy asked.

"No, we haven't Neville. But we will tell you if we had." Corbett said gravely.

"Yeah, I think I would prefer this rat over a toad any day." Ron said pointing to the rat asleep in his lap."Granted he could be dead, and you wouldn't know the difference. I tried to turn him yellow yesterday, but I think the spell was a dozy."

"Show us." Harry and Corbett said at the same time.

"Er alright." He took out his wand.

"Oh are you going to do magic?" A new voice asked. This girl had lots of bushy hair, rather large front teeth, and she was already in her robes.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."_

Ron waved his wand hoping something would change.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? I'm Hermione Granger by the way. I'm the first in my family to go to Hogwarts. I'm a muggle born you see. I've heard this is the best school. Oh you're Harry Potter and you're Corbett Potter." Hermione said.

"Sheesh lady, breathe and talk breathe and talk." Corbett said smiling.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"I know all about you and Corbett. You're in tons of books. I've nearly read all of them." Hermione said.

"Oh what do you know Corbett, she likes to read for fun also." Harry said amused.

"Are we really in tons of books?" Corbett asked ignoring Harry's comment.

"Yes. Didn't you know? If it were me, I would want to find out all I could." Hermione said.

"Do you know what house you want to be in?" Corbett asked.

"I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor. Although Ravenclaw won't be so bad." said Hermione

"Good choice. I read Dumbledore was in it." Corbett responded.

"You read too? Anyways, we should get back to looking for Trevor." Hermione said and left, taking Neville with her.

"She's nuts! Hope I don't get into the same house as her." Ron muttered.

Corbett busted out with "She's not." Harry stopped shaking his head 'yes' when he saw the look on his sisters face.

Once again their compartment door slid open. This time, four boys walked in.

"Is it true, they're saying the Potters are down in this compartment?" The pale boy said.

Corbett was looking at the group with a small smile on her face.

Draco looked back with a small smile of his own.

"I'm Zabini. On my left is Goyle, in the middle is Draco, and on his right is Crabbe."

Ron sniggered.

"Something funny?" Draco asked glaring at Ron.

"Hi. I'm Corbett. This is my brother Harry. And this is Ron. Pleased to meet you." Corbett said holding her hand out to Zabini.

"Hi." Zabini said grabbing her hand and shaking.

"So what brings you to our compartment?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco tried his best to ignore Ron's glares, but to no avail.

"Stop glaring at me Weasley!" Draco hissed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ron challenged.

Corbett rolled her eyes. "Okay! Enough. I can assure you staring each other down won't solve anything. Honestly Ron stop glaring at him, act like a civilized person, and try to contribute to the conversation. If that doesn't work, direct your dark gaze to the window, I'm sure the window is a bigger prat then Draco is."

Everyone in the compartment laughed except for Ron.

Once again their compartment slid open, and once again Hermione walked in.

"Hi Hermione. Wanna join us?" Corbett asked smiling.

"Sure. But you might want to put your robes on, we're about to arrive at Hogwarts."

Zabini and Draco rolled their eyes.

"Sorry we don't take orders from anyone." Zabini sneered.

Ron finally had enough; he took a pumpkin pasty and threw it at Zabini, who in turned ducked, making it land on Draco.

"You stupid Weasel! You'll pay for that." Draco retaliated by throwing a pasty back at Ron.

"Protego!" Corbett hissed glaring at Draco.

"What the heck Malfoy?" The red haired witch asked him sadly.

"Sorry Corbett I wasn't aiming for you. Honest."

"Idiot. You almost hit my sister." Harry said glaring at Draco.

"_Almost _being the key word Potter. Nice shield, that's pretty advanced magic. I'm impressed." Draco said never looking away from Corbett.

"Whatever get out of our compartment Malfoy." Ron sneered.

"Don't be mean to him. You started it with your frivolous behavior." Corbett said as Ron threw yet another pumpkin pasty at Draco.

This one hit him square in the face. "I don't need a stupid filthy half blood fighting my battles for me." He sneered.

"Don't talk to her like that Malfoy." Hermione said glaring at Draco.

"Get out." Harry hissed.

"I'd be a bit more careful if I were you Potter. Don't want to go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either." Draco said sneering.

"Shove off Malfoy." Corbett hissed glaring at Malfoy.

"No one asked you." He said pointing to Corbett. He was about to insult her even further, but stopped when he saw the look on her face. Inwardly he cringed. He hated what he said about her parents, and immediately wished he could take back what he said.

Harry and Ron both stood up.

"Don't Harry, he's a coward anyway. He needs two dim witted thick heads to guard him at all times, because he's afraid someone will kick his butt." Corbett sneered.

Ron and Harry both laughed.

Draco glared at Corbett. "Do not insult Draco." Crabbe hissed

"Oh does the big bad Malfoy need someone to fight his battles? Stop hiding behind the big people on the playground Malfoy, because they won't be around forever. Now get out of our compartment." Corbett sneered.

"And what if we don't want to?" Zabini asked for the first time.

Before anyone could respond, Scabbers ran up Goyle's arm and bit him.

Goyle started swinging around and howling madly.

When Scabbers finally jumped off of him, the four of them disappeared.

They took of their jackets, and put on their robes.

The train slowed down, and then it finally stopped.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A familiar voice called.

Hagrid looked at the scared first years smiling.

They were all slipping and stumbling. They followed Hagrid down a narrow path. It was very dark, Harry couldn't see anything on either side of him.

"Almos' there." Hagrid said. "Jus' around the corner."

"Oooooh!" The group chorused.

The narrow path opened to reveal a black lake. Atop a high mountain on the other side stood a castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four in a boat." Hagrid called.

Harry, Ron and Corbett got into a boat. And to Harry's immense surprise and amusement, so did Hermione.

"Everyone in? FOREWORD!"

To Harry's delight, the boats started to move.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled when they reached a very large opening of a cliff. They were carried along a dark tunnel that took them right under the castle. They reached a harbor, and clamored out of the boats. They marched up a passageway, up a flight of stone steps and crowded around an oak door.

Hagrid knocked three times, and it opened.

A very stern tall looking witch in emerald green robes stood there,

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thanks Hagrid, I will take them from here." She turned and started to march.

She walked across a huge entrance hall. Wherever she walked, the torches on the stone walls lit up. She walked across the flagged stone floor, and led them into an empty chamber.

She turned to look at them

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin here shortly. But you need to be sorted into houses before you take your seats in the Great Hall. Now there are four houses Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Your house will sort of be like you're family when you're here. You will sleep in your house dormitory. Spend classes with your house, and spend your free time in your house common room. You triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will cause you to lose points. The house with the most house points will win the house cup, which is a great honor indeed. The Sorting Ceremony will start in a few moments." Her eyes moved around the eager first years.

"I shall return when we are ready or you." She left the chamber.

"How do they sort us?" Harry asked. His nerves were getting the best of him.

Corbett was standing right beside him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly.

"Oh Harry, I'm so nervous." She whispered to him.

Harry looked at his sister and smiled.

"However we get sorted. I don't care. As long as we are in the same house." He said.

Before Corbett could respond, twenty ghosts appeared.

"Oh ghosts. How pleasant." Corbett muttered.

Professor McGonagall appeared. "Now form a line, and follow me."

The first years did as they were told. They marched out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a set of double doors into the Great Hall.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I feel like Zabini isn't in the story a lot, so I've decided to add him. He's going to be in the rest of the story. I hope you like how Corbett stood up to Draco on the train. Some things are going to change in the story because of Corbett. Some things however shall remain the same. Well that's enough of my ranting... ENJOY!**

**Thanks once again to PureAngelEyes for your review. I can't help but agree more.**

**Thanks to Diggon for adding me to your story alert**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

The first years marched across the Great Hall nervously. The Great Hall was lit with thousands and thousands of candles. There were four long tables with students sitting at them. The tables were set with gold plates and goblets.

McGonagall marched them up a different table. This time teachers were sitting here.

She stopped walking, causing everyone else to halt. They were facing hundreds of faces.

Harry looked up at the sky and gasped. The ceiling was velvety black dotted with stars.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky." Corbett whispered behind Harry.

McGonagall placed a four legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool was a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched and frayed, and extremely dirty.

"I hope we don't have to pull a rabbit out of the hat." Harry whispered nervously to Corbett.

The hat twitched and began to sing

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"Look Harry, we've got to try on the hat." Corbett whispered grinning.

"When I call your name, you'll sit on the stool, and put on the hat to be sorted.

"Abbott, Hannah."

A blonde girl sat down on the stool, and put on the hat.

A pause, then, "HUFFLEPUFF."

The table on Harry's right applauded.

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW."

The table second to the left applauded.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Brown, Lavender."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"SLYTHERIN."

"She looks like she belongs there." Harry whispered to Corbett.

"Finch-Fletchley-, Justin."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Finnigan, Seamus."

Two minutes passed before the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR."

"Granger, Hermione."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"What if the hat doesn't put me in a house? What if this is a mistake?'" Harry whispered anxiously to Corbett.

"Oh Harry, you will be. Honest. Don't worry." Corbett whispered back.

"Longbottom, Neville."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"MacDougal, Morag."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Malfoy, Draco."

Malfoy swaggered to the front.

"Prat." Corbett whispered.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Surprise." Harry whispered.

There weren't many people left now.

McGonagall called a few more people then,

"Potter, Harry."

The whole hall got silent. Harry glanced once more at Corbett, and then sat down on the stool.

"Harry Potter?"

"The Harry Potter?" The whispers continued,

Harry looked at Corbett. She gave a small wave; then the hat covered his face.

"Hmm. Not a bad mind, you've got a thirst to prove yourself. Very brave. My you have talent. Hmm How about Slytherin?"

"Oh no, please not Slytherin." Harry whispered.

"No? Then GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall burst into applause. Harry took off the hat, and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He sat next to George and Fred.

Once the applause died down, McGonagall called, "Potter, Corbett."

Those words had the same effect.

"Corbett as well?"

"Goodness."

The hat slid over her head.

"Hmm. You're gonna be a tough one as well. You could be in Slytherin; you have great talent that way. But you are smart enough to be in Ravenclaw. Yet you are brave, you could be worthy of Gryffindor. I'm not sure. I've ever dealt with this before. You have a lot of talent to be in all three houses. But you have to be in one. Hmm."

"Please, I want to be with Harry." Corbett whispered.

"Are you sure, you could do well in any of those three houses." The hat murmured.

"I just want to be with Harry, I didn't even know he existed until a few weeks ago." Corbett whispered.

"Alright, you better be in GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall applauded. Corbett took off the hat, and staggered to the table with relief.

"Great! We've got both Potters." Fred and George said smiling.

"Yes you do. Core, I was beginning to think you weren't going to be chosen." Harry said grinning.

"You and me both." Corbett muttered.

"Look, Ron's about to be sorted." Harry said.

"Weasley, Ron."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Corbett and Harry clapped hard.

There was only one person left.

"Zabini, Blaise." McGonagall said.

No sooner did the hat touch his head, everyone heard, "SLYTHERIN!"

"And that settles that."Corbett muttered to Harry. "Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Malfoy all in Slytherin. Not a surprise."

"I know how you feel. But I have something to tell you." Harry muttered.

Albus stood up and started to speak. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment Tweak. Thank you."

Corbett snorted with laughter while Harry asked Percy if Dumbledore was mad.

"Him? No. He's a genius. Best wizard in the world." Percy said shoving his face with potatoes.

"Be that as it may, I still think our headmaster is insane." Corbett said smirking,

Harry helped himself to steak and a boiled potato.

"I sure wish I could eat that." A ghost said gliding up next to Harry.

"Can't you-?"

"I haven't eaten in nearly four hundred years; I don't need to, being a ghost and all. I do miss it. I am Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington. Resident of Gryffindor tower."

"I know you. You are Nearly Headless Nick. "

"I would prefer if you called me-."

"Nearly Headless. How can you be Nearly Headless?" The bushy haired witch asked.

"Like _this_." He seized his left ear and pulled. His head hung over his shoulder, almost as if on a hinge.

"What? Did they get to lazy to finish the job?" Corbett asked fighting a smirk.

"So new Gryffindors. Are you gonna help us win the house cup this year? Slytherins have gotten the cup six years in a row. The Bloody Barron is becoming unbearable. He's the Slytherin ghost. Look he's at their table right now."

Harry and Corbett's head whipped over to the Slytherins' table.

Corbett fought back a gasp. The ghost was sitting there with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face,

And robes stained with silver blood.

"Look, he's sitting next to Malfoy. Doesn't look to happy does he?"

"No Corbett he doesn't. But I don't feel bad for Draco at all. That slimy prat"

"How did he get covered in blood?" An Irish wizard asked.

"No clue. Never really asked him."Nick said off handedly.

"So. What's your status?" Corbett asked the Irish wizard.

"Me dad's a muggle. Me mum's a witch. Was a nasty shock when me dad found out. Name's Seamus by the way. Seamus Finnigan."

"What about you Neville?"

"A Pure blood; brought up by my Gran. Her and Uncle Algie thought I was a squib. Then my magical powers kicked in, he brought me Trevor."

"What the heck is a squib?" Harry asked.

"A child born to magical parents, but shows no magical abilities." A bushy haired witch answered.

"Oh. Thanks..?" Harry trailed off.

"Hermione Granger." She said with a smile.

Corbett stopped listening to the conversation and looked up at the High Table.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked. Without waiting for an answer he looked where she was looking.

"Ouch!" They both hissed at the same time.

"What?" Percy asked them curiously.

"N- Nothing." Came the siblings' response.

"That was strange." Corbett whispered.

"It hurt when we looked at the professor. The one with the long greasy hair." Harry whispered back confused.

"Snape? What do you think it means?" Corbett wondered.

"No idea. Maybe Percy might know."

When the last of the plates disappeared, Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

"First years should note the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember as well." His eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind the students that no magic should be used in the corridors in between classes. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Any students interested should go see Madame Hooch. And finally I must tell you, the third-floor corridor is off limits to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"He can't be serious." Corbett muttered to Percy.

"Must be. It is really strange that he didn't give us a reason why were not to go up there. He always does. The forbidden forest is full of dangerous breeds."

"And now before we go to bed, let's sing the school song."

Corbett smiled at the groans that emitted from the Great Hall.

"Look. Even some of the teachers don't want to." Harry said smiling.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finished the songs at a different pace. The Weasley twins were the last to finish, as they were singing at a very slow funeral march.

"Ah music. A magic beyond all we do here. Bedtime off you trot." Dumbledore said wiping tears from his eyes.

The first years followed Percy up the marble staircases, through two hidden doorways, hidden behind sliding panels. A bundle of sticks was floating in midair ahead of them. The moment Percy came in their line of sight, they launched themselves at him.

"Peeves. Knock it off now, or I will get the Bloody Baron."

There was a pop, and a little man, with wicked dark eyes, and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Ooooooooh? Ickie first years. What fun?"

"Knock it off or the Bloody Baron'll hear about this! I mean it." He hissed glaring at Peeves.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and disappeared, dropping the sticks on Neville's head.

"Are you okay Neville?" Corbett asked wincing.

"Yep. Didn't hurt all that much."

"Really?" She asked incredulously.

"Honest."

"Peeves is the one you want to watch out for. Just threaten his with the Bloody Baron, and he'll quit." Percy said once they started to walk again.

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" She asked smiling.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said.

The portrait swung open revealing a round hole in the wall.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. The girls are on the right. And the boys are on the left."

They were at the top of a spiral staircase- they were obviously in one of the towers.

The boys found their beds at last.

Five four poster beds with deep red velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up.

They put on their pajamas, and fell into bed, too tired to talk.

"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry. "Get _off _Scabbers. Stop chewing on my sheets you stupid rat."

Harry was too tired to respond. Harry thought he ate too much because, his dreams interlaced with one another. He woke up gasping, clutching his scar.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you liked the chapter. Constructive criticism would be lovely. Tell me what you liked or hated about it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

"Look, there they are."

"Over there."

"Look it's the Potters."

Whispered followed Corbett and Harry everywhere then went.

"This is ridiculous. If I wanted to be ogled at this much, I would've lived in a zoo." Corbett said frustrated.

"What's a zoo?" Ron asked as they were headed to the great hall.

"A place where they keep animals in cages, and muggles ogle them like they are aliens." Harry said smiling.

"Okay. I see. What the heck are aliens?"

"Beings from outer space." Corbett said fighting a smirk.

"Okay. You muggles are strange." Ron said.

"Oh. You have idea." Harry and Corbett said smiling.

They arrived in the Great Hall and once again, whispers followed them everywhere.

"Oh for the love of Merlin! Don't these people have lives, this is so unnerving." Corbett hissed sitting down and glaring at the table.

"Morning Corbett." Hermione said sitting down next to her.

"Morning Mione." Corbett said gloomily.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

"People keep staring at us, and whispering, it's all so unnerving." She responded.

"You and Harry are both famous. You did defeat the dark lord when you were both just babies." Hermione said this like it was all so obvious.

"I am aware of this. It's still unnerving." Corbett said smiling.

"Come on. We will be late for Transfiguration." Hermione said.

"Alright. Hurry up Harry." She said shoving a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Go without me. I will be there in a few." Harry said shoving oatmeal in his mouth.

Corbett shrugged and walked off with Hermione.

"It figures your sister would be friends with Hermione." Ron said looking at the direction they gone.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked with a mouthful of oatmeal.

"I heard her conversation at dinner last night; she really strikes me as a know-it-all. And very bossy." Ron said shrugging.

"Alright, let's go before we are late."

The moment they left, Harry regretted not leaving with Hermione and Corbett.

"Do you have any idea where Transfiguration is?" Harry asked desperately.

Ron shook his head.

"Maybe we can ask the portraits?" Harry said with a spark of hope.

Everytime Harry tried to ask one of them, they would go visit another portrait.

"The ghosts' maybe?" Ron tried getting desperate.

That didn't work either. Peeves kept throwing water balloons at them. Which they were constantly avoiding.

After wandering around, they finally found the Transfiguration classroom.

"What took you so long?" Corbett asked Harry when he slipped into the seat next to her.

"Got lost." Harry muttered.

"Why didn't you use the map in the back of Hogwarts: a History?" Corbett asked.

"That book has a map?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Um. Yes. That's how Hermione and I found McGonagall's classroom." She said smirking.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being late Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will ever learn. Anyone caught messing around will leave my classroom immediately." Professor McGonagall said.

She changed her desk into a cat, then changed it back. "I want you to take good notes, and then we will begin our lesson today."

After they finished taking notes, she told them to take their match, and turn it into a needle.

Hermione and Corbett were the only two to make some sort of change to theirs. The match was silver and pointy.

"Take five points apiece for Gryffindor." McGonagall said smiling.

"Nice work guys. Thanks for earning us the points those two lost." Seamus said smiling as they left the classroom.

"Bite me Finnigan." Ron said smiling.

"Not even if me life depended on it mate." Seamus said smirking.

"That's just gross. I wouldn't want to kiss any one of you." Corbett said smirking.

"Not even lil old me?" Finnigan asked in a mock pout.

"Back off my sister Finnigan." Harry teased.

"Nope. Not my style Seamus." Corbett said smiling.

"Where to now?" Harry asked.

"Herbology. One of the easier classes of the day." Hermione said.

"I do hope you know where Herbology is." Harry said. He didn't want his house to lose anymore points.

"Of course. If you look in Hogwarts: A history and use the map. You wouldn't be lost." She said in a haughty tone.

"Little Bossy know it all." Rom muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately Corbett was in earshot when he muttered that because she smacked him on his head.

"What the bloody hell woman?" Ron asked glaring at Corbett.

"Stop insulting _my_ friend Ronald." She snarled before stomping off.

****Friday

"Wow congratulations, you didn't got lost finding the Great Hall." Corbett retorted angrily.

"What's your problem?" Ron asked shoving bacon in his mouth.

Corbett rolled her eyes. "People normally _swallow_ their food before they have conversations Ronald."

"Okay who cares? What has you so uptight?" Ron asked.

"Oh I don't know you continue to insult Mione."

"Well she is an annoying know-it-all." Ron said finally swallowing his bacon.

"That does not under any circumstances give you a right to insult her."

Corbett and Ron's arguments were cut off by the owls flying in.

A tawny school owl stopped in front of Harry to drop off a letter.

**Dear Harry**

**I know you get Friday afternoon off, so would you and Corbett like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?**

**I want to hear all about yer first week, send us an answer back with Hedwig**

**Hagrid**

"Can I borrow your quill Corby?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yeah sure." She said distractedly.

"Thanks."

**Hagrid**

**Corby and I will love to come**

**See you soon**

**Harry**

"Hi Mione, I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't get up, so I just let you sleep." Corbett said ignoring Ron and Harry's conversation.

"It's okay. Thanks for trying; I'm not the easiest person to get up."

"Really? I had you pegged as a light sleeper."

"I'm just gonna grab toast so we are not late for Potions."

"Are you walking with us Harry?" Corbett asked turning to face him.

"No, gotta go up to the owlery to deliver this to Hagrid."

"Try not to be late Harry." Hermione said softly.

Ron rolled his eyes, but thankfully kept his mouth shut.

Hermione and Corbett walked down to the dungeons.

"I don't think Ron likes me." Hermione told the red head softly.

"Oh Mione, Ron can be a downright git. I don't think you're missing much."

"Isn't he your friend?" She asked perplexed.

"I don't know. I only tolerate him because he hangs out with Harry, and I just got him back." She said shrugging.

"Hey Potter. How does it feel to be a celebrity?" Draco Malfoy asked.

They were standing outside of the Dungeons classroom surrounded by Slytherins.

Corbett rolled her eyes. "Bite me Malfoy." She snarled, trying to mask the pain she still felt from his words on the train.

"Sorry, wouldn't want to have the disgusting taste of a Half-Blood in my mouth." He said smirking.

"You're an idiot Malfoy. Blood status means nothing." She hissed.

"I would expect that coming from a filthy Half-Blood." Zabini hissed next to Malfoy. This caused the Slytherins to snigger.

"Shut up Zabini, if that's the best insult you can come up with, then quit talking." Hermione said next to Corbett.

"Ugh, you're that filthy Granger girl from the compartment." Zabini said in disgust.

"Don't insult my friend!" Corbett hissed pulling out her wand.

"Aw, does someone love the Mudblood?" Draco asked in a baby voice.

Before anyone could respond, the dungeon door opened, revealing Professor Snape.

"Pulling out your wands on students, take ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said glaring at her.

Malfoy and Zabini sniggered at her.

"But-"She was interrupted by Dean and Seamus tugging on her arm.

"It's not worth it." Dean whispered.

"Yeah, word around the school is, he take points from every other house, but his." Seamus whispered on her left.

She looked at Hermione, who looked back at her gratefully.

The Gryffindors walked to the right side of the dungeon, while the Slytherins walked towards the left.

Harry, Corbett, Hermione and Ron both sat at a table.

Corbett watched Harry look around the room. There were pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the room. She smiled at the look of utter revulsion that colored his features.

Professor Snape began by taking role. He paused at Harry's name.

"Ah the Potters, our new celebrities."

After finished taking role he looked up. He had the gift of keeping a whole room silent, without even speaking.

"There is little wand-waving, many of you wouldn't consider this magic, I don't expect you to fully understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldrons with their soft fumes. The delicate power of liquids flowing through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big as a bunch of dunderheads I usually teach." Here he paused glancing around the room, his gaze fell on Harry.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Corbett felt Harry stiffen beside her, and wished more than anything he could hear her thoughts. She already knew the answer to that question, seeing as how he asked her that a week before school started.

"I don't know, sir." Harry said miserably.

Snape sneered at Harry.

"Tut tut. Maybe you should crack open a book instead of letting all of this fame go to your head."

Corbett had to fight back a groan. _'It's not fair for Harry to get asked that question. He lived with muggles who hated magic.'_

"Let's try again Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand high in the air.

"I don't know sir."

Corbett cut her glare to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle they were shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Looks like Granger knows sir." Zabini said smirking at them. This caused this Slytherin side to laugh.

"Put your hand down. Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming here Potter, thought your fame would give you passing grades?"

Harry fought the urge to stop looking into his professor's black eyes. _'Of course I opened a book. I read One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. It's not like I can remember everything.'_

"Tell me what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this Hermione's hand once again shot in the air.

"Don't know, looks like Hermione does though maybe you should ask her." A few people on the Gryffindor side laughed. Harry caught Seamus's eye who in turn winked.

Any sympathy Corbett felt for her brother suddenly vanished when he said that.

"Sit down." He snapped at Hermione.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a very powerful sleeping draught known as the Draught if the living dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save your life from most poisons. Most being the key word. Monkshood and wolfsbane are from the same plant, which goes by the name of aconite." Corbett spouted without missing a beat.

Snape turned his glare towards Corbett. "I did not ask you, take five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn, and Potter take one point from your cheek."

"But-" Harry's protest died in his throat. Corbett glared at him as if to see 'don't you dare make our house loose more points.'

"Copy all that down." Snape hissed walking around the room.

Things did not get better for the Gryffindors. Snape set them, in pairs to work on a simple potion to cure boils.

Corbett and Hermione were paired up, Ron and Harry were as well.

He had a criticism for everyone except Malfoy, who seemed to be a favorite.

"Look at how well Malfoy stewed his slug-"

He was interrupted by acid green smoke filling the dungeon. Poor Neville managed to melt not only his, but Seamus's as well. The potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes.

The whole class was standing on their stools.

"Poor Neville. Snape is gonna fry him." Corbett whispered to Hermione.

She nodded back looking horrified.

"He probably added the porcupine quills to his potion before taking it off the fire." She whispered horrified.

"Idiot boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking it off the fire?"

"How did you know?" Hermione whispered back amazed.

"I'll explain it later. Promise." She whispered back.

Boils started to appear all over poor Neville.

"Finnigan, take him up to the hospital wing. Potter Weasley why didn't you tell him not to add the quills until he removed the cauldron from the fire? Another point from Gryffindor."

Ron was about to open his mouth to argue, but Hermione shot him a glare.

"Miss Potter see me after class." Snape said coldly.

The class quickly packed their stuff quickly and walked out of the room.

Only Harry and Hermione hovered anxiously.

"Better be off to your next class before you are late Mr. Potter and Miss Granger." Snape said in a soft tone.

With a look from Corbett, they both walked away quickly trying to catch up with their fellow classmates.

Harry smiled when he finally he caught up with Ron.

The Gryffindors climbed the stairs with very low spirits.

"This is so unfair, he can't take points from Gryffindor especially five points because Corbett answered his questions correctly. That prat! We shouldn't get yelled at because Neville didn't know what to do." Ron fumed angrily.

"You can't really blame Neville for being intimidated by Professor Snape. Maybe we can win back those points we lost." Hermione said brightly.

Harry smiled at Hermione, Ron however scowled. "No one asked you Granger."

"Well I assumed this was an open discussion for everyone. It's not like your keeping your conversation quite." She said back lightly.

"Don't you have other people to bug you bossy-know-it-all."

Hermione pushed pass Ron and Harry stalking off angrily.

"That was harsh don't you think?" Harry asked calmly.

"Well we best be off to Charms." Ron said changing the subject.

Corbett nervously sat at the closet table by his desk.

He sat at his own and examined her.

"Sir?" She asked hesitantly.

"Tell me Corbett, back in class why did you spout out the answers to my questions?"

She smiled feebly, "I guess my Ravenclaw showed?" She asked trying to make a joke out of it.

The look on his face however quickly wiped away the smile.

"I didn't think it was fair that you harassed Harry and accused him off all that stuff. You could have given those questions to me, Mione or even Malfoy." She said the last name quite harshly.

"My dear, you know why I have to act like I hate you and Harry both. As much as I hate to do it, I must. If only to protect you and Harry. And Malfoy? I thought you and him were friends."

He paused at the dark look on her face.

"It doesn't matter. I know but it's still hard."

He sighed. "Come to my corridors for dinner tomorrow, I want to know how you're doing."

"May I get back to class Professor? I can't be late and make Gryffindor loose more points or my House will never forgive me"

"Oh my dear don't worry, you are famous, I'm sure Flitwick will let it slide."

The red haired witch scowled at her uncle. "Don't. To make two babies famous for not doing anything is wrong. Please don't joke like that."

Severus looked at her stunned. "I'm sorry Cinnamon. I will stop."

She grabbed her bag and stalked out of the classroom.

She rubbed a hand through her red curly hair. She tried her best to compose herself, but the past week's events kept spinning around her head. The change that came over her and Draco's friendship confused her greatly. It seemed like he was a prat when Harry was around, but when it was just her and him alone, he was funny, sweet, and kind. She just didn't understand. What he said on the train hurt her the most. Then what her uncle said did nothing to obstruct the confusion in her mind. She hated being famous, she didn't understand how the Wizarding world could view her and Harry as heroes. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. She was confused, sad, and frustrated. She needed someone to talk to. Maybe Hermione would understand her dilemma as best as she could. Or maybe Uncle Sev, or Aunt Claire. Then she immediately felt guilty that she didn't think about her brother. She wanted to tell him about Uncle Sev's offer, but remembering what he said about Hermione the vindictive side wanted to shout no. Then once again she felt guilty.

If she didn't talk to someone soon, she felt like she might explode.

Taking another shaky breath, she ran her hand through her hair as best as she could and walked into Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"Wanna go to Hagrid's with me?" Harry asked Corbett quietly.

They were sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch.

"I promised Hermione I would hang out with her." She said buttering a biscuit.

"But er, I already told him you were coming."

"Harry! I won't blow this off with Mione, she's my friend."

"Your friends with that bushy haired-know-it-all?" Ron asked shoving food into his mouth.

"Yes! I would appreciate if you would stop insulting her." Corbett hissed.

"It's okay. Ron and I can go and you go have fun with Hermione." Harry interjected before another fight could break out.

Corbett dropped her biscuit, grabbed her bag and stalked out of the Great Hall.

"Mione hope you're not hungry." Corbett said relieved at seeing her at the entrance.

"No not really. You ready?"

"Yes." Corbett said smiling at her friend.

"You can call me Core, Cory, Corby, or some other creative nickname you come up with."

"Alright call my Mi, or Mione, or anything creative you come up with." Mione said smiling.

They walked to the library smiling in good spirits.

Harry and Ron walked towards the hut smiling. They knocked on the door in good spirits.

"Hang on, Fang back." Hagrid hissed before opening the door.

"Hello Harry. And Ron. Hope your nothing like Fred and George." he said winking at them.

They walked into his hut grinning.

"Where's Corbett at?" Hagrid wondered.

"When I answered the letter, I didn't know she already had plans." Harry said sheepishly.

"Make yerselves at home." Hagrid said ignoring this Harry's embarrassment.

Ron and Harry launched into full explanations on their first week at Hogwarts.

Harry picked up a piece of a newspaper article and gasped.

**Gringotts Break-In Latest**

Harry's eyes got bigger as his eyes scanned the article.

"The break in happened on my birthday. It must've happened when we were there." Harry said excitedly.

"The feast is starting. Best be goin. See you soon and bring your sister." Hagrid said waving them off.

They chatted the whole way there.

"I do not want to have flying lessons with the flippin Slytherins." Harry hissed angrily.

Ron, Harry, Corby, and to Ron's displeasure Hermione, were sitting in the common room.

Hermione and Corby were of course reading books.

Harry was pacing around their small area fuming angrily.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Harry. Besides maybe some of the other Slytherins will be rubbish at flying." His sister said not looking up from her Potions book.

"Must you always read?" He asked looking at her smiling.

"Yes brother. Now stop smiling like that, it looks more like a painful grimace." Cor said not looking up from the book.

"Yeah. I bet Draco's never been on a broom in his life. I highly doubt Seamus is any good, despite what he says, and Neville's been on a broom in his life." Ron said.

"Come on Corby, where suppose to go to the field now." Harry said prodding her with his foot.

"Yeah yeah fine." She reluctantly shut her book and walked out of the common room.

The day was clear and breezy. They walked on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest.

Corbett bit back a sigh when she saw the Slytherins standing near twenty broomsticks.

Madame Hooch arrived scowling at Neville.

"I suppose she's worried. I mean Neville has more accidents when on the ground, imagine him on a bloody broom." Harry whispered to Corbett.

"Hurry up and stand by a broomstick." Everyone scrambled. "Now stick out your right hand and yell up."

"Up!"

"Up!"

"Up!"

"Up!"

"Up!" Came the various shouts of the students.

Harry and Corbett's brooms both jumped into their hands at once. Hermione's rolled around, and Ron's refuse to move.

"When I blow my whistle, kick off from the broom hard. Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight down then lean forward slightly. One-two."

She was interrupted when Neville yelled and slowly rose a foot in the air, twelve feet. Then suddenly he fell from his broom, with a nasty crack.

Corbett cringed. She was to use to hearing that sound.

"Do not touch your brooms. I need to take Longbottom to the hospital wing."

"I hope he's alright." Harry said looking at the two figures retreating in the distance.

"Did you see his face? It's ashamed he didn't land on his fat butt." Malfoy said laughing.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"Standing up for the great prune? Does someone fancy his bonnet?" Pansy Parkinson sneered.

"Look. Longbottom's forgot his Remembrall."

He walked over to retrieve it.

"Oh god. Zabini give that back." Corbett said walking next to him.

"Or what Potter? Gonna tell your head of house?" he tossed the Remembrall to Malfoy; who in turned hopped on his broom and flew off.

"Give it back Malfoy!" Harry hissed getting on a broom.

He was about to take off when Hermione and Corbett stopped him.

"Harry, you'll get expelled." The bushy haired witch said.

"Harry. The prat isn't worth you or us getting in trouble."

"Give it here Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom." Harry hissed.

"Fat chance their Potter." He took of speeding higher.

"That's not right. What has Neville ever done to you?"

"Piss off Potter." He threw the Remembrall as far as it would go. "Good luck getting it Potter.

Harry flew in the direction of the Remembrall. It was heading straight towards to ground, at very fast speed. Harry's saw the world slow down. He tipped his broom down, the next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, then- he landed on the ground with the Remembrall.

"That was amazing Harry." Corbett whispered to her brother.

"HARRY POTTER! Never in all my life have I ever seen- you could've broken you neck! In my office now." Professor McGonagall said when Harry arrived on the ground.

"But Professor it wasn't his fault." Hermione interjected glaring at Malfoy.

'"Yeah Professor he-"

"That's enough. In my office now Potter."

The green eyed Wizard cast a dejected look at his fellow Gryffindors and marched up with his head of house."

"Good. The castle will down one Potter brat. Just gotta get the other one out." Zabini said smiling at his fellow Slytherins.

"Shut up Zabini!" The Gryffindors shouted in unison.

Harry marched back into the castle nervously. He didn't want to get suspended; he didn't want to go back to the Dursley's. Especially not after he finally found his sister.

He didn't bother to explain, he knew he was going to get expelled. His heart plummeted in his stomach.

'_Please don't let me get expelled. Please. I don't want to leave Corbett. Please Please.' _Harry pleaded desperately.

McGonagall wrenched open the doors and marched along the corridors silently.

'_She's taking me to the Headmaster, might as well start packing my bags now.'_

The stern witch stopped in front of a classroom, popped her head in and said, "Excuse me Professor Flitwick might I borrow Wood for a moment?"

'_Wood? Now I'm confused is that a punishment or a person?"_

Turns out Wood was a fifth year, who looked just as confused as Harry did.

"Follow me." The witch said as she began to march along the corridor.

"In here." She said pointing to an empty classroom.

"Potter this is Oliver Wood. Wood- I've found you a seeker.

Oliver looked ecstatic. "Are you absolutely serious Professor?"

"Absolutely. He's quite a natural on a broom. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broom Potter?"

Harry nodded, not sure he could trust himself to speak.

"He caught a Remembrall in his hand after a fifty-foot dive. Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it." She said looking at the first year proudly.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" Wood asked smiling.

"He's captain if the Gryffindor team Potter." McGonagall explained.

"He's the right build for a Seeker too." Wood said examining Harry up close. "Can we get him a Nimbus Two Thousand or possibly a Cleansweep Seven?" He asked turning towards an amused looking head of house.

"I shall speak to the Headmaster to see if we can bend the first year rule. Lord knows we need a new team this year, I couldn't face Snape if Slytherin crushes us again." She gave Harry a pointed look. "I wanna see that you are training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you.

"That's amazing Harry." Corbett said smiling at her older brother.

"Seeker? You must be the youngest player in about a-"Ron began excitedly.

"A century. Wood told me. I start training next week, but don't tell anyone."

Fred and George came to their side of the table grinning

"Well done-" Fred began

"Harry. Wood-"

"Just told us-"

"We are also on the team-"

"Beaters and maybe this year we can-"

"Crush Slytherin." George finished.

"We haven't won since Charlie left. Anyways we have to go Lee Jordan reckons he found a new was out of the school." Fred said.

George and Fred began conversing on soft tones as they left the Great Hall.

Malfoy and Zabini took the space Fred and George occupied previously.

"Having a last meal before you go back to the muggles?" Zabini asked smirking.

"You're a lot braver on the ground surrounded by your friends than you were up in the air. Harry said coolly.

"I can take you anytime. Let's say tonight in a Wizarding Duel. Wands only- no contact. Pick your second." Malfoy said smirking.

"I'm his second, pick yours Malfoy."

"If you really want the Weasel as your second then go nuts. I choose Zabini."

"Midnight in the trophy room." Malfoy sneered before walking away.

"My second?" Harry turned to Ron.

"Well a second is someone who takes over if you die." He said casually.

"For crying out loud! You do know Malfoy just wants to get you in trouble?" Hermione said peering up from her book.

"Why do you care?" Ron asked her casually.

"I don't want Gryffindor to lose more house points. It seems very selfish of you." She finished.

"I don't see how that is any of your business Granger." Harry said glaring at her.

"I agree with Mione. That does indeed seem very selfish of you. And she's most likely right, Malfoy probably won't even show up. I'd be willing to wager ten galleons on it." Corbett said glaring at her brother.

"Oh so your siding with her over your own brother. That seems very sisterly." Harry side glaring at her.

The red haired witch snorted. "It seems like all you care about is beating Malfoy. Regardless of the rules. Besides we are first years, what spells could you possible know that would actually protect you in a duel. Since you and Weasley care about nothing else, good luck. If you get suspended or get a detention, I won't feel bad for the both of you."

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the Great Hall with Hermione.

Harry and Ron waited before everyone went to sleep before leaving their common room.

They were quite surprised to see Hermione and Corbett standing by the portrait of the fat lady.

" Even though we gave you a bunch of reasons not to go, you still chose to?" Corbett asked angrily.

"If you don't won't to come, don't." Ron retorted.

"Do you honestly care about anything other than yourself? What about Gryffindor?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Go away!" Harry and Ron hissed.

"Why? So we can find out that your getting sent home? Besides I want to see the look on your face when Malfoy shows up." Corbett sneered.

"I mean it Corbett, go back. You and the know it all. This is between Malfoy and I." Harry said angrily.

Corbett was about to retort when she saw Neville.

"Neville, what in the name of Merlin are you doing out here?" Corbett asked.

"I forgot the new password. Been out here for hours."

"Pig Snout."

"Well um, we have to go." Ron said fidgeting.

"Try not to lose us points." He said going into the common room.

They walked up to the third floor.

"See, Malfoy isn't even here yet." Corbett hissed at her brother.

"We can see that. Maybe he's late." Ron snarled.

"Keep dreaming. He won't show up."

"Maybe the prat chickened out."

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking around a corner."

Horror struck, the four kids looked at each other, then scrambled out of the trophy room.

They began to creep silently down the corridor. Ron wasn't paying attention because he crashed into a suit of armor.

Corbett glared at Ron then shouted. "RUN!" They ran into another passage way, and galloped down another corridor, than another, not really paying attention to where they were going.

They stopped to catch their breaths.

"We- were-right. He wanted- to get- you- in trouble." Hermione panted glaring.

"Let's-"

"Ickie first years wandering around past curfew, You'll get caught." Peeves teased them.

"Not if you don't say anything!" Ron snarled.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE CHARMS COORIDER!" Peeves bellowed.

"Way to go Ron!" Corbett hissed as they took off running once more. They slammed into a locked door.

"Oh no." Harry murmured.

"Move. Alohomora!" Hermione hissed.

The door swung open and they walked inside.

"Which was did they go Peeves?" They heard Filch ask.

"Say please."

"Don't mess with me."

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please."

"Fine please tell me where they went."

"Nothing. See told you I would say nothing if you said please."

"Thank goodness." Harry whispered.

"I wouldn't thank anything yet." Corbett said in a strangled whispered.

Harry whirled around and gasped. Standing before them was a three headed dog. He was huge. It filled the whole space between ceiling and floor.

"The forbidden corridor." Ron whispered.

Corbett groped for the doorknob and ran off. The others followed her. They ran and ran until they saw the fat lady.

"Why are you out so late? Oh never mind. Password?"

"Pig snout." They whispered at the same time. Without another word, the boys headed to their dormitories, and the girls went to theirs.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thanks for all who have favored and reviewed!**

**Chapter Ten:**

"I've noticed that you haven't been hanging out with your brother care to explain." Snape asked his niece.

She closed her book and sighed. "Uncle Sev. I can't hang out with Harry when he continues to defend a prat."

They were sitting in his private room. This was the first time Corbett's been down there. He finally cornered her in the library alone.

"_Are you gonna come and visit me anytime soon?" Severus asked his niece._

_At first she didn't hear him because she was absorbed in her book._

_He tapped her on the shoulder and chuckled when she jumped._

"_Goodness Professor Snape, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" _

"_Well Potter, I wouldn't be if you would pay attention. Come into my office now." He whirled on his heel and walked._

_Corbett quickly followed._

_They walked into his classroom, then through a small black door that Corbett never noticed before._

_Corbett smiled. They were in his private room, and surprise it was actually warm in here._

He raised his eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

"Is that all you're worried about?" He asked seeing she wasn't going to continue.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Please my dear, don't lie to me."

"Well. It's also about Malfoy. I don't understand him. We were laughing and talking like we were friends, then on the train, Weasley and Malfoy got into it. Harry defended Weasley, Zabini got involved. Then Hermione, I stood up for her, Weasley threw food. Harry and Weasley laughed about it. I said something; Malfoy turned on me and said something hateful. Now Weasley and Harry are mad at me because I defended Mione. Now they refuse to talk to me. Those spineless gits. They ignore me, which I'm fine with. I just thought Harry had more sense than to act like a frigging three year old. I'm also annoyed at the fact that people keep looking at Harry and me like we have a third head. Never mind the fact that we have been here for a month. Can I spend the rest of my time down here; I don't want to go back. Besides its Halloween, I don't want to go to a feast that celebrates the day my parents died."

"Don't you have charms?" He asked sternly.

She sighed. "I guess you make a fair point, even though you aren't really saying it. I guess of have to go."

"My dear, try talking to Harry. Maybe you can reason with him. After Charms, come back here with Harry, and I will have the elves bring you some food."

"Oh alright Uncle Sev." She gathered her bag and walked out.

* * *

"It's Win-_gar_-dium Leviosa!" Hermione snapped at Ron.

They were supposed to be practicing hovering charms. Hermione and Corbett of course already nailed the spell, earning ten points apiece.

Corbett and Harry were partners. Despite being angry at his sister he was impressed at how quickly she was learning the spell. She made their feather hover four feet off the desk.

They were walking out of their Charms classroom. Ron was in a very bad mood.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare honest. She is an annoying know it all who has no friends." Ron complained to Harry

Hermione knocked into Harry, startling him. She had tears streaming down her face. She ran off before anyone could say anything.

"Must you be a prat to everyone Ronald? Just because you couldn't nail the spell, doesn't mean you have to be mean and hateful to everyone! She was trying to help you in Charms, and all you want to do is be a downright git about it! How anyone can stand you abnormally large head is miraculous!" Corbett screamed at Ron.

This surprised all of the Gryffindors, Harry and Ron included. Corbett was usually a quite girl.

"Don't you yell at him!" Harry said glaring at her.

"Oh shut up Harry James Potter. You're just like him!" Corbett shouted stalking off after Hermione.

They went to their next class.

Harry felt guilty when he didn't see his sister of Hermione turn up.

'_They must be late. I'm sure they'll show up. Probably just want us to feel guilty.'_

The History lesson continued and still no Corbett or Hermione.

* * *

"Mione?" Corbett asked walking into the bathroom.

"In here Cor." Came a quite whisper from the very last stall.

She walked out of her stall wiping her tears.

"Ron's right. I have no friends. I'm just a bossy-know-it-all. And I ruined any chance you had with your brother."  
"Aw shucks Mione, we were bound to fight anyways. I'm sure we will kiss and make up like any other siblings."

"I still feel like it's my fault."

"It's not. I think I scared our fellow classmates though. I started to scream at Ron when you left. To say they were surprised would be an understatement."

Hermione chuckled. "It's always the quite ones."

"Agreed Mione. Who would suspect us?"

"Not that I'm not grateful, but why aren't you at the Great Feast? I'm sure it's starting now."

"I don't want to go to the feast. My parents died on this day. It doesn't feel right." Corbett whispered sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't think about that."

"It's fine Mione."

On the way to the Great Hall for the feast, the Gryffindors were still talking about the scene between Corbett the quite girl and Ron.

Harry was gawking at the Great Hall. A thousand live bats were fluttering in the hall. A thousand more swooped over the tables in low clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter.

"Hermione was crying when Corbett came in. She kicked us out. They won't come out of the bathroom." Parvati said to Harry.

Harry felt a twinge of guilt. He yelled at his sister because she defended her friend. He was a crappy brother.

"Think we should go apologize to them?" Harry asked looking uncomfortable.

Ron's stomach growled. "After the feast."

Harry finished piling his plate when Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, terror coloring his features.

""Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know." He said before collapsing.

There was of course an uproar in the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore shot off several fireworks to silence them.

"Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

"Headmaster why should the Slytherins go to the dungeons, of there is a troll _in_ the dungeons?" Zabini asked.

Harry didn't want to admit it, hut Zabini had a point.

"Just follow orders." Nott said annoyed.

"Follow me! Stick together first years. No need to fear if you follow my orders! Stay close to me." Percy said.

They passed different groups of people going in different directions.

"Oh no! Corbett and Hermione don't know about the troll." Harry said panicking.

"Oh fine! But we better not get caught by Percy!"

Ducking down they joined the Hufflepuffs, then broke into a run down a corridor.

They turned a corner to go the girls' bathroom when they heard footsteps.

"Oh no, Percy." Ron muttered.

They hid behind a large stone griffin.

Harry stifled a gasp when he saw Snape.

"Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?" Harry asked.

They quietly shuffled to the next corridor.

"He's headed towards the third floor." Ron whispered.

Harry was about to respond when he saw the troll.

They shrank back into the shadows.

Ron had to stifle his gasp when the troll passed into the moonlight.

The troll stood over twelve feet tall, it's skin granite gray, it's lumpy body like a boulder. On top a bald head perched like a coconut. It had short thick legs like a stump, with flat horny feet.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It paused for a moment then slouched slowly into the room.

"The key's in the lock, we could lock it in."

"Good idea mate."

They rushed to the door and slammed it shut, then they locked it in.

"Yes!" They were about to walk away when they heard Hermione scream.

"Oh no. We locked it in with the girls." Ron moaned.

They unlocked the door and ran inside.

"Do something!" Corbett screamed jumping out of the way of a swinging club.

"Confuse it!" Harry said to Ron.

"Oy pea-brain!" Ron hissed.

"Move Mione." Corbett screamed as the troll turned towards Ron.

Harry took a running start them jumped on his neck.

Corbett jumped on his arm trying to distract the troll from Ron and Hermione.

"Run! Go get the professors!" Corbett screamed trying to get the petrified people to move.

Harry stuck his wand up the troll's nose, while Corbett poked him in the eyes. The troll roared angrily.

At the same time they jumped off.

Ron held up his wand and shouted: "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The club flew out of the troll's hand, rose higher and higher up in the air, and slowly fell down on the troll's head with a sickening thump.

The troll swayed on the spot and fell. Corbett and Harry barley got out of the way just in time.

"Did you lock the troll in with us Harry?" Corbett whispered.

"Not intentionally." He whispered back.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked.

"Don't think so. I think it's knocked out."

Harry bent to retrieve his wand. "Ugh troll boogies."

"Begs the question of why you stuck your wand in his nose? I aimed for a finger in the eyes."

"I was not putting my fingers up that things nose."

They were interrupted by a sudden slamming and running footsteps.

Corbett and Harry went to stand next to Ron and Hermione who looked just as frightened as the two of them.

Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell came running in.

Snape bent over the troll. "He's just knocked out."

"What on earth were the four of you thinking?" McGonagall said angrily.

Corbett kept her eyes trained on Snape. Ron was looking at his shoes, Harry was looking at Quirrell. Hermione was the only one brave enough to meet her gaze head on.

"You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave them a piercing stare, his eyes lingering on Corbett. She looked at him, and tried to keep his expression a blank as possible.

"Please, Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

"I thought I could deal with him on my own because I read about them. Turns out I was wrong. Glad those three thought of me. " She said indicating to the three stunned students. "If they hadn't thought of me I'd be dead. Harry jumped on the troll's back and stuck his wand up his nose. Corbett jumped on his arm and poked him in the eyes. Ron used a levitating charm and knocked out the troll."

"In that case Miss Granger, what were you thinking tackling a mountain troll on your own?" McGonagall asked stunned.

Hermione hung her head in shame. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione with respect.

"Miss Granger five points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"But-"Ron began

Harry, Corbett, and Hermione silenced him with a pointed look.

McGonagall continued on as if she wasn't interrupted. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all. Go back to the tower. The students are finishing the feast in their houses.

Hermione left.

The head of Gryffindor turned to her remaining cubs. "Well, I will say you were lucky, not many first years can tackle a mountain troll. You each get five points for Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

They hurried out of the chambers, and didn't speak until they were in the common room.

They looked at each other awkwardly. "Thanks." They all said.

* * *

"Why would they begin the season in November?" Harry asked.

"They're nuts." Ron said rubbing his hands.

Corbett was using a hover charm on the glass of blue fire Hermione made.

They were standing with their backs to it getting warm when Snape limped over to them.

"Aw crud." Ron muttered.

"What's that you got there Potter?"

Harry showed him _Quidditch Through the Ages_."

"Library books are not suppose to be taken out of school. Five points from Gryffindor. Hand it here."

Harry reluctantly handed it over.

As soon as he limped out of their line of sight, Harry stated.

"Bet you that git mad up that rule."

Corbett groaned. "I just realized that I didn't do my potions essay. Dang it!"

They looked at her stunned. "How can a potions prodigy forget to do her Potions homework?"

"Are you ill?"

"Did you inhale too many potion fumes?"

"No. I'm just- I have to go. Don't want a detention with Snape."

She sprinted away from her friends. That was a lie. She didn't really forget to do her essay. She just needed to escape. She didn't want to hear Ron insult her uncle; she did promise she would keep his cover a secret, no matter how many people insulted him, she couldn't tell anyone. She ended going to the library to get some reading done. Just to get her mind off of things. For the moment anyway.

Corbett opened her potions book intending to read when she saw Draco Malfoy enter.

She ignored him hoping he would go away when he sat at her table.

"What the heck you want Malfoy?" She asked in the coldest voice she could muster.

He flinched. "I wanted to apologize for what I said on the train. It wasn't right of me, I know that. I just got so mad at Weasley and your brother. I was honestly trying to be civil to everyone; in all fairness Weasley started it. Granted Blaise had no right to be a prat to Granger when she was trying to be friendly to people. Granted I shouldn't have retaliated when Ron threw that pasty, or I shouldn't have baited your brother. Nice shield work by the way, that's a very high powered spell. When you casted it I was proud of you, and I meant it when I said it then. I defiantly mean it now. It's amazing how powerful you are considering you grew up with muggles and all. But you do live with Aunt Claire and Uncle Sev, they are pretty powerful people. I'm sorry for being mean to you when you were trying to defend me, but that's not how I was raised. I was raised in the old ways; the men were supposed to defend the ladies. You know chivalry? I guess I did overstep my boundaries quite a bit. I do applaud you on your ability to insult me and make me feel horribly guilty at the same time. I do regret what I said about your parents. I'm very fond of you, I see you as my friend. I can understand highly if you don't want to be friends with me anymore." Draco finished the last part in a whisper. She watched him run his hand through his hair. He wasn't doing it to be arrogant, she observed, he was doing it because he was nervous.

"What? You want to be friends with me, even though I'm a Half-blood?" She asked coldly.

"I don't care about that. That was something said out of anger. I think this whole blood thing that divides the magic community is ridiculous. It's wrong, and I want nothing to do with it. I was actually hoping you and I would be sorted in Slytherin together. The only one who I actually talk to is my best mate Zabini."

Corbett paused choosing her words carefully. "Then why do you hang around bullies like Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy? Lord knows they are obnoxious as I'll get out."

"I guess it's expected of me. My father even talks of me marrying her." Draco shuddered at the thought.

"But you're only eleven. How can he talk of marrying you off so young?"

"Well because she is a pure blood. That's part of the reason." He added at the dark look she gave him. "My family and her family go way back. They see us as beautiful, powerful and rich add to the fact they think we will also make good children." He added darkly.

"You don't get a say at all? That seems absolutely horrible. If being a pureblood consists of that, then I'm glad to be a half-blood. It seems to me that they need to reinvent their ideas. Hermione Granger is muggle born and she's the brightest witch in our year. Seems like she has Parkinson beat. I could care less about blood, as far as I'm aware, if it weren't for muggles, then with Wizarding world would be wiped out."

Draco smiled. "I agree with you. I don't want to marry someone that I could be potentially related to. It seems wrong to me on so many levels."

Corbett gagged. "That is disgusting."

"I hate being a pureblood sometimes. I have to do so many things that are expected of me. It drives me mad."

Corbett sighed. "Why not break away from tradition Draco and become your own person?"

"I don't want to disappoint my father. I want to follow in his footsteps, besides I don't think I have a choice."

"Rubbish! Everyone has a choice. It's called freewill. I think everyone has a choice Draco."

"Choice is a luxury."

"If you truly believe that then your life is going to be so miserable. I think people have choices. Always. You can either make your own choices and decisions, or you can give up on yourself and be the person people expect you to be. I thought you would be smart enough to be your own person. But I guess I was wrong. If you want to spend your life being a puppet, then go nuts Draco. But remember choice is a gift that no one can take away but you."

"For an eleven year old you're wise."

"For a pureblood, your life sucks. I forgive you by the way. Please try not to insult me or Harry or Mione further."

"What about Weasley."

"I should probably include him since he's my friend, but his temper drives me up a wall. He speaks without thinking, and he offends people so easily. Everyone should try to be civil to one another."

"So does this mean we are friends again?" Draco asked innocently.

Corbett who was beginning to stash her book in her bag paused, "More like acquaintances."

Draco smiled softly. "I'll take that versus you being angry at me."

"Goodbye Draco." She grabbed her bag and left the library.

Draco sat pondering her words for a long time. By the time he made it back to the Slytherin dungeons, night had fallen.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the talk between Draco and Corbett**

**Thanks PureAngelEyes for the lovely reviews. Lol, I didn't realize about the fact that there were twins in the same house . Now we have Gred and Forge, and Corbett and Harry! Thanks for being so loyal! Your reviews keep me writing. **

**Thanks xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for your review**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

"You're going want to eat something Harry." Came a concerned voice on his right.

"I can't Cor, I'm nervous." Her brother responded.

"You'll be fine. Honestly. Besides dad was on the Quidditch team his year."

"You know this how?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Dad has a trophy in the trophy room you idiot. I noticed it when you were waiting for Malfoy to show up."

"Oh."

"Harry, you need your strength, it's always the seekers who get clobbered by the beaters." Seamus said from Corbett's left.

"Oh very helpful Finnigan, that's defiantly going to boost his confidence." Corbett muttered.

"Just trying to help mate." He responded shoving toast in his mouth.

"Try some toast Harry." Hermione tried.

"Good luck Harry. If you fail, I'll try not to disown you." Corbett whispered to her brother.

Despite being nervous, Harry let out a hearty chuckle.

"I'll keep that in mind little sis."

Harry walked to the locker room with the rest of his team in high spirits.

Oliver Wood began to pace. "Okay men." Here he paused and smiled. "And women, this is it."

"The big one." Fred said.

"The one we've all been waiting for." George muttered.

"What do you know his whole entire speech?" Harry asked George.

"By heart." Both twins muttered.

"Shut up you two. This is the best team Gryffindor has had thus far. We're going to win. I know it." Oliver hissed.

Oliver's gaze rested on Harry.

"Alright, let' go."

Harry marched to the field nervously.

He smiled when he saw his sister sitting with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. They had a sheet that said 'Potter for President.'

"I want a nice fair game out of all of you." Madame Hooch said, glaring at Marcus Flint in particular. "Mount your brooms please. On my whistle, take off."

Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and they took off.

"And the Quaffle is immediately taken by Angelina Johnson from Gryffindor. What an attractive woman she is-

"JORDAN!" McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry Professor." Lee Jordan said.

"And she's really belting along there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, back to Johnson, and no the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Captain Marcus Flint of Slytherin gains the Quaffle, and he's gonna sc-nope stopped by Gryffindor's keeper Wood. Katie Bell has the Quaffle-no she drops from a bludger from the head. Slytherin takes the Quaffle Adrain Pucey attempts to score-oh gets hit in the head with a bludger, looses the Quaffle. Gryffindor had the Quaffle- GRYFFINDOR SCORES!

Corbett screamed with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Looks like yer brother is having a good time up there." Hagrid said next to Corbett.

"Yeah. This is a fun game. And all he has to do is find the Snitch." Corbett muttered not taking her eyes of the game.

'So I take it no sign of the golden Snitch?"

"Nope. All Harry has to do is sit there." Ron muttered.

"What the?" Corbett asked.

"What's wrong red?" Ron asked.

"Mione look at Harry."

Harry's brook was shaking; it looked like it was trying to throw him off.

"Oh! I don't believe it, Snape is jinxing the broom." Hermione muttered.

"He is not!" Corbett hissed.

"Yes he is. You have to keep eye contact, and he's doing just that."

"So is Quirrell!"

"I highly doubt stuttering Quirrell would be able to curse Harry's broom." Ron muttered.

"But you think it's likely he's doing the counter jinx to keep Harry on his broom?" Corbett hissed.

"Hang on." Hermione muttered and took off.

Hermione fought her way along the stands, knocking Quirrell down on the process. Hermione crouched down and set Snape's robes on fire.

She scrambled back to her friend's when she heard him yelp.

"See. Problem solved."

"So it was Snape." Ron hissed.

Corbett didn't respond she was too busy watching Harry speed towards the ground. Throwing caution to the winds, she ran out of the stands, leaving her friends behind.

Harry was on the ground on his hands and knees. It looked like he was gonna vomit. "I caught the Snitch!" He shouted waving it around his head.

Corbett ran onto the field to hug her brother.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Jordan shouted in triumph.

"See. That means I can't disown you." Corbett whispered to her brother.

They were walking to Hagrid's hut. Hermione, Ron and Hagrid were taking the lead; Harry and Corbett were in the back.

"You were serious about that?"

"Of course big brother. I am the type of person to disown family for losing a Quidditch game."

Harry chuckled. "Your sarcasm is noted but not needed."

"Get down Fang." Hagrid grunted.

"It was Snape. Hermione and I saw trying to curse your broom, muttering under his breath. He wouldn't take his eyes off of you."

"He wasn't trying to curse your flippin broom Harry."

"What claims do you have?" Ron asked her incredulously.

"Quirrell was doing the same thing. I'm certain one was doing the jinx, and the other was doing a counter jinx."

"That proves nothing."

Corbett sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She hated not being able to tell her friends who she was living with. She wanted to tell them Severus was a good person, that he loved Harry and her both. But she couldn't because she swore she wouldn't.

"I just find it really hard to believe that Snape would do that to Harry." She finally responded.

"Maybe Quirrell was doing the anti jinx." Ron said hopefully.

Corbett laughed. "Didn't you tell me earlier that you doubted stuttering Quirrell would be able to hex a broom?"

"See I said anti jinx."

"You have to do the same thing Ron."

"How do you know so much about this anyway?" Harry asked finally speaking up.

"Magical things happen when you open a book big brother."

"I agree with Corbett. That's Rubbish. Why would Snape do something like that?" Hagrid asked them.

"He tried to get past the three headed dog at Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to get whatever the dog was guarding." Harry explained gently.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked suspiciously.

"_Fluffy?_"

"You named that thing Fluffy?"

"Yeah-he's mine- bought him off a Greek chappie in a pub. Lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" Harry probed.

"Don't ask any more questions. It's all top secret."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Snape is a teacher."

"But why did he try and kill Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm tellin ye, you're wrong. I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn't try te kill a student. Now listen to me, the three of ye do not need to meddle in things that don' concern ye. You forge' about the dog and what it's guarding. That's between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha! SO there's someone called Flamel involved."

"What are you doing this Christmas?" Ron asked his three friends.

They were in the library looking for books about Flamel.

"I'm going skiing with my parents." Hermione said.

"Cor and I are gonna stay here. What about you?"

"The twins and I decided to stay here."

"You will keep looking when I'm away?" Hermione asked the three of them.

"Of course Mione." Corbett muttered not taking her eyes off of _Important Magical Discoveries._

"I know I have heard that name before. I just don't remember where." Corbett muttered frustrated.

Ron's stomach started to growl.

"I reckon the feast is starting." Hermione said grinning.

Corbett Ron and Harry could be found in the common room relaxing.

Ron and Harry were playing wizarding chess. Corbett was by the fireplace relaxing.

"Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send him; we can't afford to lose him." One of Harry's chessmen shouted.

"It's so nice to have the common room-

Hi Potters." The twins said walking into the room.

"Hi Fred and George." Harry muttered.

"Don't you dare throw that at me Fred!" Corbett muttered not looking up from her book.

Fed was about to throw a book at her, but stopped with his arm posed to throw.

"How does she do that?" George asked sitting next to Harry.

"Not quite sure. Kind of scary actually."

"Anyone up for a snowball fight?" Corbett asked shutting her book.

"Yes."

"Defiantly."

"Of course."

"Your on."

"What about you Finnigan?"

"Okay."

They scrambled to get their coats then marched outside.

"That was the best snowball fight I have had in a while." George said a look of pure ecstasy on his face.

Ron looked at him like he was nuts. "She pelted all of us with snowballs. Between the five of us teaming up against her, she still beat us."

"Well, I did twitch some of them to follow you around."

"I reckon she's a champion." Fred said mirroring his twin's looks.

Seamus shook his head. "I can't believe she managed to make them follow us. That is very powerful magic."

Harry chuckled. "That was really fun Cor."

"See. I'm not a stuck up book worm."

Harry smiled. "Well I'm gonna head up to the bed."

"Same." Everyone else agreed.

The five boys went to their beds, while Corbett marched up to hers.

"Oy! Harry get up! It's Christmas."

Harry immediately woke up smiling.

"Wow I've got presents." He said smiling.

"Well what did you expect, turnips?"

On the very top sat a brown package from Hagrid. It was a flute that looked like Hagrid whittled it himself.

"Sweet big brother. Who got you that?" Corbett asked from the doorway. She was holding a few packages in her hand herself.

"Hagrid. Come sit on my bed little sis, and we can open them together." Harry said smiling at her.

"Who's shirt is that?" Ron asked.

She was wearing a blue shirt that looked five sizes too big. "I stole it from Harry."

"So it's Dudley's? Wonder were that got too. It looks like a dress on you."

Corbett set her packages on Harry's bed with a soft chuckle.

"Here." She handed Harry a small package wrapped in gold and red paper, with tiny snitches drawn all over it.

Harry smiled. He opened the gift gently, trying not to rip the paper. "Blimey sis. This is wonderful."

Corbett got Harry and book titled _"Quidditch from the 19__th__ Century to Now."_

Corbett grinned. Harry handed her a red package. Treading with great care, she opened his gift and gasped.

"Oh Harry, a drawing set. It's magnificent." She threw her arms around her brother.

They continued to open gifts. "Look the Dursleys sent me a fifty-pence piece."

"That's sweet of them brother. From what you said, they seem mean."

"Oh no they are. Looks they sent me a note asking if I could stay here during the summer as well."

"Prats. I'm gonna see if Aunt Claire will let you come over this summer."

The next gift the three of them opened were knitted sweaters from Mrs. Weasley. Harry got emerald green, Corbett got gold, and Ron got-

"I don't even like maroon." Ron complained.

"This fudge tastes yummy!" Corbett moaned.

"Should we leave you alone?" Ron asked smirking at her.

"Please. The fudge and I need to speak." She said smiling.

Hermione got Harry chocolate frogs, and Corbett Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Harry and Corbett both had one package left.

Something silvery and fluid fell to the floor.  
"Oh Merlin Harry, that's an invisibility cloak." Ron said smiling.

Corbett gasped. She was clutching a worn book to her chest, with tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying over a book?"Ron asked glancing at the red head female.

"Does it have a note Harry? I think you should check." She said ignoring Ron.

Harry started searching frantically before he found it.

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It was time it was returned to you." Harry read out loud.

Corbett wordlessly passed the beaten book to Harry.

Harry opened the cover, "This is the property of Lily Alexandria Evans. At the very bottom it says Potter."

"That was mum's potion book, and that was dad's cloak Harry." She said.

"Oh for the love of Godric. I want to send an owl to Aunt Claire." Harry said looking at his baby sister. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered to her.

Fred and George walked into the dormitory laughing at something.

"Whatever you are laughing at, I reckon is not good." Corbett muttered in amusement.

"I reckon you would be correct Fire." Fred said smirking.

"So why do you call her Fire?" Ron asked curiously.

"The color of her hair-"Fred began.

"Add to the fact that she has one hell of a temper-"

"And when you debate with her on a topic-"

"The fire and passion in her eyes is enough to-"

"Oh I don't know-"

"Knock you down a few pegs." Fred finished.

Harry shrugged and smiled. "I agree with you."

"Oh you got letters on your sweaters." Corbett said smiling.

"I reckon we do. Did you two get one?" Fred said smiling at Fire's amusement.

"Yes. I got an emerald green one, and Corbett got a gold one."

"Why did she put letters on yours I wonder?" Ron said suspiciously.

"I reckon it's so we don't forget our names."

"Yeah we know we are Gred and Forge."

"Put yours on." Fred demanded looking at the three of them.

"I will. I'm gonna go put on some actual clothes." Corbett said grabbing her packages.

"Yeah, you should probably do that. That shirt looks like a dress on you."

"Where did it even come from?" The twins said turning their full attention to her.

"Stole it from Harry."

"Merlin's beard that would be big on Harry as well."

"It came from Dudley." Harry muttered.

"Oh. I reckon he's big then." The twins said at the same time.

The twins, Harry, Corbett, and Ron walked down to the Great Hall in great spirits.

"I reckon we should have another snowball fight later." George muttered to Corbett.

"Fine. You're on my team then. And Fred. He has wicked good aim." She whispered back.

"You're willing to go against your own brother?" Fred whispered next to her.

"Yep."

"Wicked." Fred whispered back.

They arrived at the Great Hall. There was one long table laden with food, and of course the high table which consisted of Hagrid, Dumbledore, a very angry Snape, Flitwick and McGonagall.

Harry sat down at the table and gasped in surprise. There was food all around the table: a hundred fat, roast turkeys, mountains of potatoes: platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered beans; gravy and cranberry and wizard crackers.

"Shut your mouth big brother before you swallow a fly."

"So what were you three whispering about?" Harry asked Fred pulling a wizard cracker with him.

BANG. The cracker exploded. Several white mice and a wizarding chess popped out.

"I call the mice." Fred said smiling.

"Is it me, or does Snape actually look like he's enjoying himself?" George asked Corbett.

She followed his gaze and grinned. He was having an animated conversation with Flitwick.

"I guess he is, Look he's actually smiling." She whispered back to him.

As if they could feel eyes on them, both professors turned towards them. Corbett and George gave them their most charming smiles and turned back towards their table.

"I'm very nervous by the fact that she is hanging out with the Weasley twins. Salazar knows what kind of trouble the three of them will get in to." Severus said.

"I don't even want to think about that." Flitwick responded.

Severus chuckled.

"Is Claire happy to have her niece and nephew home?" Flitwick asked.

"She only got Corbett back." Severus said smiling at his friend.

"Oh my, are you working on getting Harry as well?"

"We've both have been. Every day." He said smiling sadly.

"How is she adjusting?"

"Very well. I heard she's a naturally in Charms Filius."

He chuckled. "Yes. She's just like her mother."

"Very good at Potions as well. I let her help me in the lab a lot during the summer."

"May I ask? How did you get her back? I know Claire has been trying for eleven years? What changed?"

"Those muggles weren't being proper guardians."

"The scar on her face Sev, it came from them?"

"Yes Filius."

Filius was about to say something when he was cut off by Corbett.

"Oy! Finnigan?"

"What little Red."

"Just because you are five months older than I am. Anyways fancy another snowball fight?" She yelled.

At this point the two of them caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Sure. What are the teams?"

"You're on a team with Ron and Harry."

"Done. But we have a good ole fashioned snowball fight. No magic."

"Why?" She asked smirking.

"Not everyone is talented enough like you to make snowballs follow people around." He said smiling.

"Fair enough." She said matching his grin.

"Who else is playing?"

"Fred and George. We are squaring off against the three of you."

Harry and Ron smiled at the exchange between Finnigan and Corbett.

"What you don't want your own brother on your team little sis?' He asked in mock hurt.

Severus chuckled quietly. He was glad to see how well Harry and Corbett were getting on so well.

"Well-"

"She likes us more." The twins said smirking.

"Hey! Little sister, you knew me first." Harry said fighting a smirk.

"Yeah, well you see-"

"Just face facts Harry-"

"She loves us more."

"I am gonna cream the lot of you." Harry said smiling widely.

"Don't think your Seeker skills are gonna save you this time." Fred said grinning at Harry.

"Who knows, he might catch the snowballs in his mouth." Seamus stated matter of factly.

This caused the whole room to burst into laughter.

The kids looked around in shock. They didn't realize their little debate caught the attention of the professors as well.

"Try not to injure each other. Madame Pomfrey isn't here right now. I don't want to have to cart the lot of you off to St. Mungo's" McGonagall said smirking at the astonished looks on their faces.

"I don't know with Fred and George's track records..." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Corbett's eyes drifted to Severus's. He winked at her.

Before she could react her scar started to burn. Wincing she put her hand on her forehead trying to ease the pain. She saw Harry do the same out of the corner of her eyes.

Severus looked at her in concern.

"Okay everyone mount up and lets go." Fred said standing.

Shaking her head Corbett stood up and grinned.

"Tell me how your little sister creamed us?" Ron asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's simple. She cheated." Harry said in disbelief not really believing his own words.

"Oh come on Mates, it wasn't all that bad." Seamus muttered not believing his own words either.  
"Don't be sore losers, just because you both sucked." Corbett said smiling.

The three of them glared at her.

"I know how you can torture her, she's very ticklish." Fred said smirking at the look on her face.

She looked at him as if to say 'Please tell me you didn't.'

"In that case." Harry said flexing his fingers.

Corbett took off running down the corridors with Harry and Fred hot on her heels.

"Fred you're supposed to be on my side!" Corbett yelled still running.

"Yes. But It's fun to watch you squirm when someone tickles you."

"Bastard."

"Tsk tsk little sis, watch your language." Harry scolded.

Corbett kept running and gasped in surprise when she ended up in the dungeons.

"Oh crap." She muttered to herself.

She stopped running to catch her breath and regretted it immediately.

The moment she stopped she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Boo!" Fred said smirking.

"Shouldn't have stopped little sis." Harry said smirking.

"Come on Harry. You don't have to do this!"

"Oh but I'm afraid I must." He flexed his fingers and began to tickle her. She squirmed and wiggled trying to escape, but it was no use.

"H- G- C- Stop! I'm sorry!" Corbett gasped.

"Your right Fred, this is fun." Harry said looking at Fred.

Corbett used that moment to escape. Taking a deep breath she ran.

"Aw crap." Harry muttered taking off after his sister.

Corbett groaned when she heard quick footsteps. She looked back and winced, Harry wasn't too far behind her.

She turned and ran straight into Severus.

"Oof!" She winced when her butt hit the stone floor.

Severus looked down at her in amusement. "Why are you running in the dungeons?"

"Harry-chasing-can't- hurts-ribs-"She shot out clutching her ribs.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Merry Christmas Professor Snape." Harry said nervously finally catching up to his sister.

"Mr. Potter I cannot understand what your sister is saying. Why is she running in the dungeons?"

"Well Professor. She beat us in the snowball fight, and as revenge Fred suggested I tickle her, which is funny because she was on his team. Anyways. She doesn't like it you see, she's quite ticklish , so she took off running and Fred and I followed. We finally had her pinned down and I started to tickle her. Then I got momentarily distracted, being the cunning snake she is, she escaped and here we are." Harry muttered nervously.

Severus looked at both of them then nodded briefly. "Follow me. Someone is here to see you both." Severus held out his hand and helped Corbett onto her feet.

They marched into his Potions room nervously.

"Yes Harry, these are my private studies. Close your mouth before you swallow a fly."

"Severus, stop being so mean to my nephew." A female voice said pleasantly.

**Hope you liked this one. Thank**


	12. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**SORRY MY LOYAL READERS. I HAVEN'T HAD INTERNET AND PROBABLY WON'T FOR A WHILE. I LIVE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE AND HAVE TO DRIVE THIRY MINUTES IN TOWN IN ORDER TO GET TO A CAFÉ WITH INTERNET. SO I AM SORRY. AND I STARTED SCHOOL SO I HAVE BEEN PRETTY BUSY! SO AGAIN SORRY AND PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!**

**LOVE ALWAYS**

**MEL**


End file.
